Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas
by Alexia Aikawa
Summary: Tras acabar el campeonato mundial los chicos regresan a su país de origen (Como en Beyblade G Revolution) y por decisión de Takao, durante un viaje deseoso de hacer, ocurrirán muchas sorpresas. ^_~
1. Takao: Hacia una nueva aventura

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas**

Los Bladebreakers se habían deshecho, de eso ya no cabía ninguna duda. Únicamente Takao y Kenny seguían juntos  
(Algo parecido a Beyblade G Revolution, es decir, que cada uno se va a sus anteriores equipos; Max a América, Ray a China, Kai a Rusia...)  
  
**_Takao:_** (**N/A:** para experimentar una nueva forma de narración, he pensado hacer esto; la persona que aparezca puesta así, será quien narre el capítulo desde su punto de vista, así que lo que no sea diálogo serán las narraciones del que aparezca así)  
  
__ Oye, Jefe, ¿podrías encontrarme a alguien bueno esta vez? Ya estoy aburrido de estos bladers aficionados de barrio  
  
__ Takao, no creas que es tan fácil, además se supone que eres el mejor del mundo  
  
__ Sí, pero sé que alguien hay en algún lugar, que pueda ser un digno rival  
  
__ De momento sólo conozco a una persona a la que no has derrotado del todo...  
  
__ Ya lo sé, pero creo yo que alguien más, que no conozcamos, estará por ahí esperando a que alguien como yo, luche contra él.  
  
__ Es posible, pero mejor ir a lo seguro y con el que conocemos...  
  
__ ... "cierto, a él no se puede considerar que lo venciese, pues su blade seguía girando..." Pero Kenny, no querrá vernos...  
  
__ ¿Estás seguro de eso?  
  
__ Hmph, conociéndole seguro que nos olvidó  
  
__ Takao... Podríamos intentarlo...  
  
__ Supongo... pero yo no tengo dinero, para poder viajar hasta allí!!  
  
__ Pues podríamos conseguirlo o pedirlo...  
  
__ ¿Tienes algún plan?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nos encaminamos a un sitio que no conozco, bueno en realidad solo sigo a Kenny, para ver cual es su plan, pero bueno, se lo voy a preguntar:  
  
__ Oye, Jefe, ¿donde vamos?  
  
__ Espera y verás  
  
__ Eh?  
  
Me quedo sorprendido, en realidad no tengo ni idea de donde me lleva...  
  
__ Bueno, ¡ya hemos llegado!  
  
__ ¿Qué?  
  
Resulta que llegamos a una de las oficinas de la BBA  
  
__ ¿Por qué estamos aquí?  
  
__ Tú sólo sígueme, tengo un plan  
  
Yo, mas confuso que nunca, sigo a mi amigo hacia el mostrador donde nos atiende una señorita  
  
__ Buenas tardes, ¿en que os puedo ayudar?  
  
__ Hola, verá este de aquí es Takao Kinomiya, el actual campeón de beyblade, aunque supongo que ya le conoce ^^U, bueno verá, el caso es que nos gustaría ver al señor Dickinson, ¿es eso posible?  
  
Noto a Kenny algo nervioso al presentarme así, y además de que haciéndolo de esa forma, consigue que me ruborice un poco.  
  
__ Ah! - Parece que la pilla desprevenida y se sorprende un poco - Bueno ^_^ claro que conozco a nuestro actual campeón, pero nunca le había visto en persona... espera un momento por favor...  
  
Parece que busca algo entre sus cosas y consigue sacar algo de un cajón, y al hacerlo me sorprendo un poco al ver lo que es...  
  
__ Este... ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo? - me pregunta tímidamente  
  
Lo que sacó era una fotografía mia, de hace unos meses atrás cuando gané el campeonato mundial, que ponía quien era y el año en que lo gané...  
Me sorprendo y me sonrojo algo, pero la costumbre hace que acepte encantado y cojo un bolígrafo que había por ahí y le pongo mi firma  
  
__ Ah! Muchas gracias ^//^  
  
__ Eh.. bueno, ¿podríamos ver al señor Dickinson no no? ¬_¬U - pregunta Kenny con una notable gota en su cabeza  
  
__ Sí, creo que sí, ahora no está reunido ni nada, esperad a ver si puede atenderos...  
  
La señorita se levanta y se va hacia una habitación que se encuentra al final de un enorme pasillo. Segundos después regresa hacia nosotros y nos dice que la acompañemos. Nos lleva a la misma habitación en la que segundos antes estaba ella, y al abrir la puerta, vemos al señor Dickinson de pie, mirando por la ventana de su gran despacho, como si nos estuviera esperando. Después la señorita hace un ademán y nos deja solos.  
  
__ Bueno niños... cuanto tiempo, eh? Y bueno... ¿que os trae por aquí?  
  
__ Eso es cosa del Jefe  
  
__ Sip ^^ verá, nos gustaría, bueno a Takao, encontrar a nuevos y verdaderos rivales y que nosotros conozcamos, uno es quien encaja en esa descripción pero no se encuentra aquí en Japón, por lo que veníamos a pedirle, si ¿no le importaría costearnos el viaje?  
  
__ Jefe... ¬_¬U "cómo se puede tener tanto morro?"  
  
El señor Dickinson se queda con una cara que no se esperaba poner, pero muy amablemente acepta...  
  
__ Gracias - decimos los dos  
  
__ Esperad un momento... alguien que sea digno rival para Takao, que lo conozcamos y que no esté aquí en Japón... ¡¿no será el verdad?!  
  
__ Él es el único a quien no se puede decir que derroté por mi mismo, además hace mucho que no compito contra él y ha mejorado desde entonces...  
  
__ Tú también lo has hecho  
  
__ Por eso ^^ quiero un duelo grandioso y duro...  
  
__ Je, je ya veo, bueno, yo encantado estoy de ayudaros en lo que queráis, así que ahora mismo compraré los billetes - dice cogiendo el teléfono y sentándose en su gran sillón  
  
__ "Un combate difícil... sí!!"  
  
__ Bueno, ya está, el vuelo es mañana a las 7.30am así que preparad vuestro equipaje  
  
__ ¡Tan pronto!  
  
__ ^^U si así es Takao, ah! podrías quedarte un momento, quiero hablar contigo. Kenny si no te importa....  
  
__ No, claro! te espero fuera Takao  
  
Kenny sale de la habitación y miro con curiosidad al señor Dickinson ¿que querrá decirme?>>  
  
__ Takao, ¿has estado en tu casa por la tarde?  
  
__ Eh? - me sorprendo y a la vez me extraño por la pregunta... - este... no, salí con el Jefe a buscar contrincantes, pero no hubo suerte... ¿por que lo pregunta?  
  
__ Eh? No! entonces nada... jeje - empieza a reirse nerviosamente  
  
__ ¿Pero por qué lo preguntaba? - insisto yo  
  
__ No... es solo que... era para preguntar sobre tu abuelo, ¿cómo esta?  
  
Me sorprendo un poco por la pregunta, pero acabo respondiendo que bien. Después me despido del señor Dickinson y le agradezco de nuevo lo del viaje y salgo para encontrarme con Kenny y le cuento para qué quería que me quedara...  
  
__ Pues a mi no me sorprende, se hicieron muy amigos durante los torneos...  
  
__ Hmph, eso es cierto...  
  
__ Bueno Takao, quedamos a las 7.00am en el aeropuerto y... ¡no llegues tarde! >_  
  
Noto que tras el comentario de Kenny me sale una gotita en la cabeza y también me despido de él.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después me encamino hacia mi casa y al llegar al dojo, veo que hay un par de maletas o bolsas de equipaje y me pregunto si es que ya sabía el abuelo que me iba a ir y me las hizo. Pero para descubrirlo entro en casa y voy hacia el comedor en busca del abuelo, pero me quedo de piedra al ver quien está en la mesa sentado y comiendo tranquilamente. Está de espaldas a mi, pero aún así puedo reconocerle. Tiene el pelo como yo, en un tono mas claro y sin gorra, lo cierto es que se parece a mi con unos cuantos años mas, aunque tiene una mirada mas fija y penetrantes con sus ojos color marrones. Aún no puedo creerme que sea él... De tanto fijarme en él porque estoy en estado de shock, se da cuenta de mi presencia, pero antes de decirme nada, se levanta y recoge su plato.  
  
__ Hola Takao, cuánto tiempo, verdad? ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
  
Yo sigo paralizado y sin poder reaccionar ante nada, y mucho menos articular palabra...  
  
__ Vamos Takao, ¿que te pasa? ¿No te alegras de volver a ver a tu hermano?  
  
__ Hi..Hitoshi - consigo decir finalmente. En eso el abuelo entra y hace que me recupere de la impresión y me explica por qué a regresado  
  
__ Bueno Takao, Hitoshi llegó hace unas horas, y se quedará durante un tiempo...  
  
__ ah! Por cierto abuelo, ahora que me acuerdo, mañana me voy de viaje... - recuerdo de repente  
  
__ ¿Qué?  
  
__ Sí, es que hemos decidido ir a buscar a cierta persona a la que pienso vencer justamente de una vez por todas  
  
__ Pero tu hermano acaba de llegar...  
  
__ Cierto, pero yo no lo sabía y ya tenemos los billetes y todo...  
  
__ No importa, me quedaré por un tiempo, así que cuando vuelvas ya podemos hablar y demás...  
  
Esto lo dice en un tono serio y calmado y ahora que lo recuerdo, algo típico en él.  
  
__ Takao supongo que quien os costea el viaje es...  
  
__ La BBA, por supuesto  
  
__ Bueno, pues entonces si mi amigo Standly sabe sobre eso, ya hablaré con él...  
  
__ Standly Dickinson? Abuelo, ¿eres amigo del directivo de la BBA? - pregunta algo sorprendido Hitoshi  
  
__ Sí, bueno, le conocí cuando a veces acompañaba a tu hermano a sus torneos...  
  
__ Ya veo... - dice quedándose pensativo  
  
__ Bueno, me subo a mi cuarto, cuando esté la cena llamadme ^//^   
  
Me subo y cierro la puerta dejando a esos dos ahí, en el comedor.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Oye abuelo, ¿te importaría que acompañase a Takao para vigilarle?  
  
__ No me parece mala idea...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras en mi cuarto, yo empiezo a hacer mi equipaje y de repente suena el teléfono. Me acerco y le descuelgo, preguntando quién es.  
  
__ Takao, soy Kenny, te llamo para recordarte que pongas el despertador, que conociéndote seguro que te olvidas ¬_¬U  
  
__ Tranquilo Jefe, con las ganas que tengo dudo que lo haga, y mira estoy haciendo el equipaje, lo cierto es que tengo ganas ^^  
  
__ Ya pero... lo que se refiere a madrugar es otro tema...  
  
__ Sí, sí, bueno te dejo, que tengo que continuar...  
  
__ Vale, hasta mañana.  
  
Cuelgo y vuelvo a terminar de hacer mi equipaje, meto unas cuantas cosas y listo. Rato después el abuelo me llama para cenar. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y entro al comedor.  
  
__ ¿Dónde está Hitoshi? - pregunto extrañado al no verlo ahí.  
  
__ Estará en su habitación, recuerda que acaba de llegar y estará cansado.  
  
__ ¿Y no cena?  
  
__ Bueno, cuando has llegado tú, estaba comiendo no?  
  
__ Sí, pero eso fue hace una hora...  
  
__ ¬_¬ pues por eso... él no tiene tanto apetito como tú  
  
Iba a reprocharle eso, pero me doy cuenta que tiene razón... Hitoshi y yo no tenemos ese parecido  
Al terminar de cenar, me subo a mi cuarto y me pongo el despertador a las 6.30am y me voy a dormir.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RING!!!!!  
  
Oigo un ruido estruendoso, pero mi muevo mi mano, toco algo y deja de sonar, y sigo contemplando mi paisaje oscuro, por si sigo viendo figuras y seguir disfrutando de mi tranquilidad y relajación, pero después algo se me cruza por la mente y hace que bruscamente abra los ojos y me encuentre con los rayos de luz intentando colarse por la ventana. tardo un rato intentando comprender que ha ocurrido y consecutivamente miro el reloj: LAS 6.50am!!! Por el susto y las prisas me caigo de la cama, haciéndome algo de daño, pero me preparo, me visto, cojo la bolsa, e intento bajar cuidadosamente para no despertar a nadie.  
Al entrar al comedor me encuentro mi plato del desayuno y me sorprendo.  
  
__ Venga Takao, que ya llegas tarde, date prisa... - me dice el abuelo entrando al comedor sentándose para desayunar él también.  
  
__ Gracias  
  
__ Pero ¿a qué esperas? Desayuna ya o no llegarás.  
  
Reacciono de pronto, y empiezo a comer rápidamente atragantándome a veces y bebiendo para evitarlo.  
Al terminar veo que son las 7.10am y salgo corriendo de casa, le digo al abuelo que se despida de Hitoshi por mi, y lo hago también de él. En la entrada de casa me asombro de que hay un taxi esperándome. Entro sin dudarlo y le digo al conductor que me lleve al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible.  
El viaje en coche se me hace eterno y entro corriendo al aeropuerto, una vez que el taxi frena.  
Casi como un desesperado voy a la puerta de embarque para encontrarme con Kenny y en un reloj colgado me fijo que ya son las 7:28am subo las escaleras y allí veo a Kenny mirando, un tanto nervioso, a un lado y a otro esperándome. Me acerco corriendo a él y antes de que me reproche nada, me disculpo por la tardanza.  
Y un aviso, por los altavoces, me salva: " Pasajeros del vuelo 207. con destino a Moscú, por favor embarquen por la puerta 4"  
  
__ El nuestro! Vamos allá Kenny!! Rumbo a Rusia!! - digo alegremente entrando al avión tirando de Kenny para que se diera prisa...  
  
__ Ya, Takao, suéltame!!  
  
__ Lo siento Jefe, ya te dije que estoy deseoso de llegar ^^  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Notas:** ¿Qué ocurrirá a continuación? ¿Le dará Takao el viajecito al pobre Kenny? ¿Y a las pobres azafatas? ¿Y a los demás viajeros del avión? xD  
Bueno, eso ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, continuaremos en el viaje del avión ^^ y con alguien nuevo narrándolo...  
Por cierto esto de crear narradores, podéis decirme que os parece, aunque también os digo que a veces estará el narrador de siempre, hablando en tercera persona ^^  
  
Bueno, preguntas que os han surgido y dudas o simplemente algún comentario ya sabéis; dejadlo con algún review ^_~  
Hasta luego!!!  



	2. Hitoshi: El viaje

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas **

  
**_Hitoshi:_**  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo y quiero saber como le va a mi hermano, sin que sea por ningún medio de comunicación, y por ello he decidido seguirle ha escondidas....  
  
Esta mañana me levanté temprano, no tenía que hacer las maletas, ya que ni siquiera las deshice, así que salí de mi habitación sigilosamente y fui a preparar a todos el desayuno, me senté para comerlo y después lavé lo que estuve utilizando.... En eso oigo un ruido arriba, en la habitación de Takao y me sorprendo aunque a la vez me pregunto que habrá sido.  
  
Mientras tanto veo que el abuelo se acerca a mi y me dice que me vaya marchando si quiero que Takao no sospeche nada. Así que le hago caso, me despido de él y cojo mi equipaje, que solo era una bolsa, para subir al taxi que había llamado con anterioridad.  
Cuando el taxi acaba su recorrido y frena, antes de pagarle, le digo que vuelva a ir a casa y que espere allí, sin decir nada...  
  
Al entrar en el aeropuerto me fijo que son las 7.00am y que todavía me quedan 30 minutos, por lo que me aproximo a la puerta de embarque para esperar sentado. Me fijo en que en ese momento llega un chico algo mas pequeño que Takao con unas gafas, una bolsa colgada al hombro y un portátil bajo su brazo...  
  
Pasan 15 minutos y me acerco a la puerta, donde había una señorita que controlaba los pasajes y le pregunto si se puede subir ya. Amablemente me responde que si y le entrego mi billete para que lo fiche. Antes de entrar al pasillo, que conduce hacia el avión, me volteo y vuelvo a fijarme en aquel chico, que parece que espera a alguien algo inquieto, pero luego sigo y me encamino rumbo al avión.  
  
Allí elijo un asiento en el que pueda pasar desapercibido (**N/A:** Aquí los asientos no van enumerados y cada uno elige el lugar que quiere tomar) y me doy cuenta que empieza a venir más gente, me fijo en un pasajero en especial, y al ver su tamaño corporal, se me ocurre una idea en la que me va a ser muy útil.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Así que aquí me encuentro, sentado en el lado de la ventana tras esta persona que me ayuda a ocultarme mejor y que para rematar llevo un periódico para leer... no es muy original, pero creo que servirá...  
  
De repente oigo los gritos de Takao ^^U y me fijo que va acompañado del chico de gafas que vi antes. Y afortunadamente para mi, se sientan lo suficiente lejos para que no me vean y a la vez, lo suficiente cerca para poder oirles.  
  
__ Vaya, con tanta prisa no he desayunado en condiciones... - decía Takao  
  
__ Si te hubieras levantado cuando debías no tendrías por qué haber ido con prisas... - le reprochaba su amigo  
  
__ La verdad, si no llega a ser por mi abuelo, quien hizo el desayuno y me llamó a un taxi, no llego a tiempo...  
  
__ "Sí, gracias al abuelo" - pienso yo - "Pero aunque no sepa que fui yo, me alegra saber que está agradecido"  
  
__ Ah! Por cierto Takao, ¿podrías intentar hacerme un favor?  
  
__ Dime Jefe - le dice Takao algo sorprendido  
  
__ Intenta no darnos el viaje por culpa de tu estómago...  
  
__ Kenny tiene razón Takao - dice una voz femenina del interior del ordenador del pequeño chico. Este pequeño detalle hace que me sorprenda un poco...  
  
__ ¡Dadme un respiro! también hay que comer, no?  
  
__ Sí, pero no más de tres platos por comida ¬_¬ y solo se considera que hay 4 comidas diferentes por día... no como tú que repites.. ¬_¬ - le reprocha el ordenador  
  
__ Además de que tenemos que estudiar que haremos cuando lleguemos...  
  
__ Yo sé lo que haré esta vez... Ponerme antes un abrigo para que no me pase lo que la ultima vez >_  
  
__ Takao, no me refería a eso, lo digo sobre qué haremos para encontrarle...  
  
__ Kenny, en mi opinión lo que deberíais hacer primero, es ir al hotel y dejar allí vuestro equipaje y después ir a buscarle... - decía esa voz procedente del ordenador  
  
__ Sí Dizzi, ¿pero dónde?  
  
Me sorprendo, al oír que de ese ordenador sale una voz, pero más aún cuando oigo que tiene ideas propias, y me viene una pregunta a la mente ¿qué es?>>  
  
__ ¿Dónde va a ser? Pues si está en el quipo de los Demolution Boys, digo yo que estará en su lugar de entrenamiento...  
  
__ ¿Te refieres a esa tétrica abadía? - pregunta Takao como si le hubiera dado un escalofrío  
  
__ Premio!  
  
Mientras tanto el chico que se llama Kenny, sigue tecleando su portátil y en cierto momento se detiene al parecer haber encontrado algo.  
  
__ ¿Qué ocurre Jefe?  
  
__ Mira Takao, todos los archivos de los difuntos Bladebreakers...  
  
__ No digas eso!!  
  
__ Pero es la verdad... A veces echo de menos todos aquellos momentos que pasábamos los cinco...  
  
__ Oye! y a mi qué? ¿no me cuentas? Irían seis...  
  
__ Perdona Dizzi...  
  
__ A mi también me pasa igual Jefe... Además me gustaría mucho que en este viaje estuviéramos todos, como antes ^^ y que presenciaran la revancha de aquella final en el nacional que no pudieron disfrutar del todo, ya que si resulté siendo el ganador fue por mucha suerte. Cierto es que hubo mucha tensión pero el resultado en realidad fue de empate.. por eso es este viaje para cambiar ese resultado y tener un desafío...  
  
__ Podríamos hacerlo...  
  
__ ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
__ A llamarles y decirles que vengan a presenciarlo juntos. Seguro que aceptan encantados.. ^_^  
  
__ Sí! Los componentes de los Bladebreakers juntos de nuevo!! ^^  
  
__ Chicos... perdonad por interrumpir así vuestros sueños e ilusiones.. pero, ¿Kai sabe algo de esto?  
  
__ Por supuesto que no, esto se nos ocurre por la marcha y además será una sorpresa.. ^_~   
  
En ese momento me doy cuenta, del objetivo por el que "hacemos" este viaje. Y me fijo que una azafata llega y va preguntando a los pasajeros si quieren tomar algo. En eso me fijo en qué hará mi hermanito, ya que ella se va acercando dónde se encuentran.  
  
__ ¿Y ustedes? ¿Quieren tomar algo?  
  
__ Ah! - pone su amigo cara de pánico  
  
__ Por supuesto que si!! ^^ El desayuno ya me ha bajado, por lo que necesito más. Tráigame todo lo que tenga señorita!  
  
__ ¿¡Todo?! - se queda alucinando la azafata, mientras que yo me empiezo a reír por lo bajo y a escondidas.  
  
__ A esto me refería yo, con repetir comidas... V_V - decía aquella extraña voz  
  
__ Takao, tanta comida en avión hará que te marees y después vomites...  
  
__ Bueno, pues entonces no todo... pero quiero comer! los nervios y la impaciencia me provocan hambre...  
  
__ No sería todo lo contrario?  
  
__ Para mi no, yo soy al revés que el mundo, en ese sentido  
  
Noto como a la azafata se le suben unos pelos de su cabeza, como si estuviera alucinando, pero hace una ademán y se retira diciendo que dentro de un rato tendrían la comida.  
  
__ Además Takao, dicen que la comida de los aviones sabe horrible...  
  
__ Para mi ninguna comida me sabe mal ^__^  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Oye Jefe...  
  
__ Sí Takao?   
  
__ Estaba pensando... si cuando aterricemos llamamos a Ray y Max para que se vengan a Rusia con nosotros, ¿dónde nos reunimos? ¿cómo lo haremos?  
  
__ Bueno, si les llamamos hoy, hasta mañana no podrán llegar, así que si queremos sorprender dos veces a Kai, pues podríamos hacerlo así, este sería el itinerario que cogeríamos:  
Primero llamarles e informarles, después irnos hacia el hotel y descansar un poco y por último ir a ver a Kai sorprendiéndole...  
  
__ ¿Y si nos pregunta que para qué hemos venido?  
  
__ Pues no sé... lo que se nos ocurra... ya que hasta que no estén presentes el resto...  
  
__ "De acuerdo, así que ese será vuestro plan... entonces, cuando os paréis en el aeropuerto a llamar, yo me iré directamente al hotel a reservar habitación y después a partir de ahí, esperaré a que salgáis y os volveré a seguir"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El resto del viaje no va tan mal, si exceptuamos el momento en el que trajeron la comida de Takao... que no paró un momento ¬_¬U (**N/A:** Imagináoslo V_VU)  
Ya estamos a punto de aterrizar, y veo que todos los pasajeros se preparan y cogen ropa de abrigo para ponerse, así que yo también hago lo mismo, con cuidado para no ser descubierto, y cuando ya aterriza finalmente espero oculto a que Takao y su amigo bajen del avión antes, para ir detrás de ellos y evitar que me vean. Así que como dijeron; lo primero que hacen es ir a llamar por teléfono y aprovechando yo cojo un taxi camino al hotel...  
  
Cuando llego, lo primero que hago es pedir la habitación que se encuentra al lado de la de Takao, ya que el abuelo llamó al señor Dickinson y se informó de todo lo que me haría falta saber. Nada mas recibir la llave, me subo directamente a la habitación, me quito el abrigo que llevo y le cuelgo en la percha que hay en el recibidor, dejo la bolsa del equipaje encima de la cama y me tumbo en ésta.   
Después abro la bolsa y saco un "disfraz" con una máscara "tendré que utilizarlo, si no quiero ser descubierto...">>   
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
**Notas:** Uhhh... vaya, vaya, así que Hitoshi fue en realidad quien hizo todo eso por Takao, pues menos mal que alguien lo hizo porque ciertamente si no lo hace alguien, no llega a tiempo y el fic no hubiera continuado...  
  
Sé que me ha salido mas corto que el anterior, os prometo que lo intento... pero creí adecuado cortarle en este punto, ¿quien lo narrará esta vez en el capítulo siguiente?  
Espero que estéis ahí para averiguarlo ^_~  



	3. Takao: Planes y espera

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas**

  
**_Takao:_**  
  
El viaje hacia Rusia no ha ido tan mal, excepto si olvidamos el detalle de que uno puede congelarse en este país... (**N/A**: Que envidia ;_;)  
  
Ahora nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Moscú, llamando a los demás ex-miembros de mi antiguo equipo, que no se encuentran esta ciudad, ni en este país. A Ray, acabamos de llamarle y ahora le toca a Max.  
  
Kenny me dice qué número debo ir marcando y así lo voy haciendo, con el auricular descolgado. Cuando finalizo me lo pongo en el oído y espero a oír la señal de llamada.  
  
__ Sí, digame? - responden desde el otro lado del teléfono  
  
__ ¿Puedo hablar con Max?  
  
__ Espere un momento...  
  
__ Aquí Max, ¿quién es?  
  
__ Hola Max!! ^__^  
  
__ Takao?? ¿eres tú?  
  
__ Pues claro que soy yo, oye no me digas que me olvidaste viejo amigo...  
  
__ Por supuesto que no! Por cierto, ¿qué quieres?  
  
__ Ah! Bueno verás... - le empiezo a contar toda la historia  
  
__ ¿De verdad? ¿Un combate entre tú y Kai? - me pregunta como si aún no se lo creyese  
  
__ Sí, así es, aunque aún no lo sabe, esperamos a que estemos todos... y bueno, ¿que dices? ¿vendrás?  
  
__ Claro que si! Eso no me lo pierdo ni por un millón de dólares...  
  
__ Genial!! ^^  
  
__ Has llamado a Ray ya?  
  
__ Sí, lo hicimos hace un rato, anterior a ti, ¿por qué?  
  
__ Es que estaba pensando en que podría estar allí esta misma tarde y no esperar hasta mañana  
  
__ ¿En serio?  
  
__ Sí, pediría un jet privado a los All Starz y con él no tendría que esperar tanto y de paso, recogería a Ray para irnos los dos juntos... ¿que te parece?  
  
__ ¡Pues que me va a parecer, contra antes mejor!  
  
__ Hmph, me lo suponía... ^^  
  
__ Está bien, entonces ¿a qué hora aproximadamente crees que estaréis aquí?  
  
__ No lo sé, a ver aquí son las 11.00am, ¿qué hora es allí?  
  
__ A ver que mire el reloj... Ahh!!!  
  
__ ¿Qué ocurre Takao?  
  
__ Son las 15.00 y aún no hemos comido!!  
  
__ Ah! ^^U  
  
__ Takao, por favor céntrate... - me dice Kenny con una gota en su cabeza  
  
__ Je, je, nunca cambiarás... A ver, entonces si allí son las 3.00pm y primero tengo que pedirlo, y después llamar a Ray y recogerle... pues creo que más o menos a partir de las 7.30pm llegaremos allí  
  
__ De acuerdo, entonces os esperamos a esa hora en la abadía de  
  
__ Vale, hasta esta tarde entonces!  
  
__ Bye ^^  
  
Tras colgar a Max, le informo a Kenny, en lo que hemos acordado y que no tendremos que esperar un día entero...  
  
__ Entonces el itinerario no cambiaría, solo lo de dos sorpresas para Kai, sería solo una  
  
__ Mejor una a lo grande que dos por partes ^^  
  
Después salimos, bien abrigados, a la calle a pedir un taxi, para que nos lleve al hotel.  
  
__ Ay Jefe, tengo hambre...  
  
__ Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Si prácticamente has estado comiendo durante todo el transcurso del viaje.  
  
__ Kenny, Takao es un caso perdido en ese tema, más bien ni te molestes ¬_¬ - decía Dizzi en las rodillas de Kenny mientras íbamos sentados atrás del taxi  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuando el taxi nos dejó en el hotel, le pagamos y fuimos directamente a la recepción del hotel.  
  
__ Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?  
  
__ Teníamos reservada una habitación por el señor Dickinson - explica Kenny  
  
__ Ah, si! - y de repente la recepcionista me mira fijamente . ¿tú eres Takao Kinomiya?  
  
Me sorprendo un poco por la pregunta y me doy cuenta de lo que ocurriría a continuación...  
  
__ Eh? Sí, ¿por qué? - digo dudosamente  
  
__ Ahh! Que bien ^^ - exclama provocando que me sobresalte un poco - esto... ¿podrías darme tu autógrafo?  
  
__ ^^U claro... - se lo doy con gusto y con una disimulada gota. Ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir...  
  
Tras dárselo, nos da la llave y nos encaminamos a subir a la habitación  
  
__ Espera un momento Jefe! - digo volviendo a acercarme a recepción - Disculpe de nuevo, pero ¿podría decirme a qué hora se sirve la comida?  
  
__ Takao.. ¬_¬U  
  
__ Por supuesto, pero ya es algo tarde...  
  
__ ;_;   
  
La recepcionista al verme con esta cara, pone una cara sorprendida y consolándome me dice:  
__ Pero de todos modos tenemos una cafetería - restaurante, abierta según el horario que pone en su puerta.  
  
Después de oír esa noticia, me acerco a Kenny y le pregunto si antes de nada, podríamos ir a comer algo y como me esperaba me gita:  
__ ¡Olvídate de tu estómago ahora!  
  
__ Pero Jefe...  
  
__ Grr... - este sonido era de hambre que procedía de algún estómago, pero no del mío...  
  
__ ah! - exclama Kenny sonrojándose y tapándose su estómago  
  
__ ^^U jajaja, ves Jefe, hasta tu estómago me da la razón...  
  
__ Vale, está bien, pero primero iremos a dejar el equipaje a la habitación - acaba aceptando, por fin, Kenny  
  
Así que llevo corriendo y empujando a Kenny hacia el ascensor para terminar y llegar lo antes posible a comer.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la habitación, lo único que hacemos, o bueno, lo único que le dejo hacer ^^U, es soltar las bolsas de viaje y salir por la puerta. En ese momento creo que la puerta de al lado se abre, pero como llevamos prisa ni me fijo y sigo tirando de Kenny para que aligere.  
  
__ Venga Jefe, ¡que hay hambre!  
  
__ "Vaya... así que ahora se van a comer... mejor, así ya sé donde estarán y a partir de ahí podré seguirles"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el restaurante...  
  
__ Sí! Yo ya quiero comer! - digo con los cubiertos en la mano, golpeando la mesa con ellos, como un niño... (**N/A:** y que lo digas ¬_¬ / Takao: ¿Que?? / Nada y sigue contando)  
  
__ Takao...  
  
__ Dime Jefe...  
  
__ "No te molestes; es un caso perdido... Dizzi tiene razón.." no nada...  
  
En eso llega el camarero para atendernos   
  
__ Buenas tardes, ¿qué queréis tomar?  
  
Kenny echa un vistazo al menú y pide lo que quiere...  
  
__ ¿Tú qué quieres Takao? - me pregunta Kenny, con voz temblorosa, al ver que el camarero me mira algo impaciente para apuntarlo  
  
__ Tráigame todo lo que tenga! ^__^  
  
__ "Otra vez no >_"  
  
__ ¿Qué? - se asombra el camarero  
  
__ Bueno, vale - y al ver que no entiende mi respuesta, le voy leyendo todo el menú...  
  
__ Ay! - suspira Kenny - a veces me gustaría saber que no te conozco...  
  
__ ¿Por qué?  
  
__ Tú no tienes vergüenza, y por ello la paso yo por ti... V_V  
  
__ Eso es todo - le digo al camarero que ha puesto una cara de pasmado y que se le han erizado algunos pelos de su cabeza  
  
__ Dentro de un rato os traerán la comida - dice aún en shock marchándose  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Oye Jefe, ¿cuánto queda para que Ray y Max lleguen?  
  
__ Pues...  
  
__ Ah! ahí viene nuestra comida  
  
Mientras que en mi parte de la mesa empiezan a llenarla de platos, en la de Kenny le colocan lo que ha pedido... solo tres platos...  
Cuando terminan de dejar todo, empiezo a comer (**N/A:** a su manera ¬_¬) y Kenny se queda mirándome con una apreciable gota en su cabeza  
  
__ Grqqué gocuglre? - pregunto con la boca llena (**N/A:** Traducción = ¿Qué ocurre?)  
  
__ Antes me habías hecho una pregunta, no?  
  
__ Glup - trago - emm... sí que ¿cuánto queda para que estos dos lleguen?  
  
__ Estaba apunto de responderte, pero tu fijación por la comida me lo impidió, ¿quieres...? o mejor ¿puedo responderte ahora?  
  
__ Claro, mientras como también puedo escuchar...  
  
__ ¬_¬U ¿estás seguro de eso?  
  
__ Claro! Además ya estoy acabando...  
  
__ ¿¡Qué estás acabando?! Aún te queda toda esa comida  
  
__ Sí, pero ya voy por la mitad, acabaré en seguida... y tu? has acabado ya?  
  
__ Hace un buen rato...  
  
__ Bueno, ¿y cuánto falta?  
  
__ Pues... queda una hora y media, lo suficiente para que acabes, reposes algo e irnos.  
  
__ Genial... - digo continuando de comer  
  
Al acabar (**N/A:** ¡Por fin) de comer, descanso un poco por todo lo que me he metido al cuerpo y lo bien que me ha sentado ^//^  
  
__ Esto es pasarse Takao, cuando le pedí al señor Dickinson que nos costeara el viaje no tuve en cuenta esto... Puede que sea rico, pero a este paso le arruinaremos en tiempo récord.  
  
__ Tampoco exageres...  
  
__ Bueno, las 7.00pm, ¡vámonos!  
  
Al salir de allí, me fijo de reojo en una persona un tanto extraña, que lleva una máscara, está sentado tranquilamente con algo, que parece estar leyendo, un mapa o algo así, pero al verlo solo de reojo tampoco me fijo mucho y le pierdo de vista al salir de allí siguiendo a Kenny  
  
__ "Bueno, vamos allá "  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya estando en la calle y conociendo con anterioridad, mas o menos, el lugar, nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro en el que habíamos quedado con los demás.   
Por el camino, pasamos por aquellos parques en los que nos encontramos a los Tigres Blancos y a los All Starz y en el que tuvieron su enfrentamiento  
  
Pero el tiempo va pasando y finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, en el que no tenemos que esperar mucho, ya que un autobús llega y de éste primero baja Max.  
  
__ Hola ^_^ ¿estáis esperando desde hace mucho?  
  
__ No, que va, acabamos de llegar  
  
__ ¿Dónde está Ray?  
  
__ Aquí - dice apareciendo por la puerta del autobús - venga sal!  
  
Seguidamente tras la salida de Ray, aparece una chica de pelo rosa y con aspecto felino como el de Ray con esos mismos ojos dorados (**N/A:** En otras palabras y resumiendo; Mariah)  
  
__ Ah! - Kenny y yo nos quedamos muy sorprendidos  
  
__ ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? - pregunto finalmente  
  
__ Bueno, sólo está aquí... es una larga historia - dice Ray  
  
__ Je, je - se rie entre dientes y disimuladamente Max  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
**Notas:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? No tenía muy claro si introducir o no a estos personajes, pero recibí amenazas de alguien (tú sabes quién ¬¬) si no introducía a Ray, por lo que tuve que apañarmelas para hacerlo, y así salió ^^U  
  
Takao: ¿Y quien te dijo que estuvieses metiendote conmigo siempre a cada comentario que hacía?  
  
Alexia: Pues nadie, pero es que esa es tu debilidad contra mi, esa fijación que tienes por la comida, hará que esté siempre detrás tuya...  
  
Takao: Sí, y ese último comentario que has hecho?  
  
Alexia:  Para eso son las notas de autora, para aclarar mejor lo que el narrador dice...  
  
Takao: ¬_¬ si ya..  
  
Alexia: oye, no creas que te tengo manía, además te sucederán cosas buenas e inesperadas a lo largo del fic ^_~  
  
Takao: ¿Cómo qué?  
  
Alexia:  Eso ya lo verás  
  
Kai: Y yo cuando apareceré, eh?  
  
Alexia: ^_^ te estoy reservando...  
  
Kai: Oh? :$ (O//o)  
  
Bueno, ya sabéis, algún comentario o sugerencia, dejadmela con un review ^_~  
Hasta otra!!!   



	4. Ray

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas**

  
**_Ray:_**  
  
Desde que regresé a mi pueblo natal, tras acabar este campeonato mundial y haberse desecho los bladebreakes, mi relación con los Tigres Blancos ha mejorado y es como si hubiesen vuelto aquellos tiempos.  
Todavía nos mandan hacer recados para ir al mercado de la ciudad y en nuestros ratos libres, practicar y mejorar nuestras técnicas de bey (todo como cuando éramos pequeños)  
  
Me alegra haber vuelto aquí, sobretodo haber recuperado esta amistad con todos, pero sobretodo con Mariah... la debo mucho y más aún si empiezo a recordar todo lo que ella hizo por mi...  
  
__ Venga Ray... ¿a qué estás esperando? - me dice esa persona delante mía, esperando a que lance mi blade a un tronco con forma de mini plato.  
  
__ ¿Qué ocurre Mariah? ¿Tienes prisa?  
  
__ Sinceramente sí, no vamos a tener todo el día...  
  
__ Pero ¿qué pasa con todo lo que te enseñé, eh? No te dije que tanto en la vida como en el blading hay que tener paciencia?  
  
__ ¿Pero cuanta?  
  
__ Bueno, vale, lo siento, 3, 2, 1, ¡a volar!  
  
Ahora que todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, hemos retomado las clases y entrenamientos de Mariah, eso en parte me gusta porque ahora puedo pasar mas tiempo con ella y compensarla por todo lo que tuvo que aguantarme a mi...  
  
__ ¿De qué te ries Ray? ¿Crees que puedes estar confiado? ¡Vamos Galux!  
  
__ Por supuesto que no me reia de eso, es una de las primeras cosas en el blading que se a de aprender si se quiere ser uno de los mejores bladers...  
  
__ Por eso lo decía, fue de las primeras cosas que me enseñaste...  
  
__ ¡Veamos cuánto has mejorado!  
  
Ambos seguimos entrenando con ese combate que disfrutamos, nos reímos al compás de los movimientos de nuestros blades hasta que estos chocan mutuamente y ambos blades saltan a nuestras manos  
  
__ Buen partido ^^  
  
__ Esto... profesor Ray, ¿ya hemos acabado? - me pregunta Mariah poniendo cara de niña buena  
  
__ ¿Por qué preguntas si ya sabes mi respuesta?  
  
__ La sé..??  
  
__ Tú ya sabes que todo depende de ti, si quieres acabar que así sea, pero nunca sin dejar algo a medias...  
  
__ Cierto! ^^U Olvidé esa regla...  
  
__ ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres acabar?  
  
__ Em... bueno "¿Cómo se lo digo?" lo cierto es que sí, me gustaría dejar este entrenamiento por acabado, pero...  
  
__ ¿Pero...?  
  
__ Bueno, me gustaría pedirle a mi querido profesor algo, ¿puedo?  
  
__ jajaja, ¡claro! no tienes que pedir permiso para eso xD dime qué quieres...  
  
__ ^_^ - me da una de sus más bonitas y dulces sonrisas y casi me derrito además de que noto mi cara algo mas acalorada de lo normal.  
  
__ ¿Ocurre algo Ray?  
  
__ No, nada... - e intento disimular - ¿que es eso que querías pedirme?  
  
__ ¿Eh?! - dice algo nerviosa y sobresaltada - bueno... sólo era si podíamos vernos mas tarde "maldición siempre aplazandolo >_ pero no habrá marcha atrás"  
  
__ Claro que sí, ¿para que? ¿quieres otra sesión de entrenamiento más tarde o qué?  
  
__ ¡Estás loco! ya he tenido suficiente por hoy...  
  
__ ¿Entonces para qué? - insisto con más curiosidad  
  
__ Ya lo verás ^_~ - y se va corriendo  
  
__ "Esta Mariah... ¿pero qué será? vaya... me ha dejado intrigado" - pienso mientras me dirijo a mi casa.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Ray cariño, ya está la comida lista, baja ¿quieres?  
  
__ Ya voy mamá! - digo bajando las escaleras  
  
Ring! Ring! - suena el teléfono  
Mi padre se levanta y le coge:  
  
__ Si un momento... - se voltea hacia mi - es para ti Ray  
  
Sorprendido le cojo y pregunto quien es...  
  
__ ¡Hola viejo amigo!! - exclama gritosamente la persona al otro lado del teléfono  
  
__ Ta. Takao?? - pregunto anonadado  
  
__ Sí! ¿Qué pasa Ray? Te noto algo raro...  
  
Yo mientras, paralizado de pie, con el telefono en la mano, luchando por reaccionar  
  
__ Na, nada estoy bien... ¿qué se te ofrece Takao?  
  
__ Bueno, te llamaba para ponerte al corriente que Kenny y yo estamos en Moscú y te llamábamos para saber si quieres venirte y presenciar una revancha entre Kai y yo.  
  
__ ¿Y él ha aceptado?  
  
__ Todavía no lo sabe ^^U esperamos a estar todos reunidos para sorprenderle y decírselo, ¿qué te parece, te apuntas?  
  
__ Claro que sí! aunque tendre que consultarlo...  
  
__ Arregla lo que tengas que arreglar, que aquí te esperamos igual!!  
  
__ ^^U te ha salido una rima...  
  
__ jajaja xD bueno Ray, te esperamos ^_~ ahora llamaremos a Max  
  
__ De acuerdo, hasta mañana!  
  
__ Adiós  
  
Tras colgarle, termino de comer rápidamente y subo a mi habitación a hacer el equipaje. Rato después vuelve a sonar el teléfono y le cojo...  
  
__ ¿Sí digame?  
  
__ ¡Hola Ray ^__^!  
  
__ ¿Max?  
  
__ Sí, así es... supongo que Takao te ha llamado hace un rato no?  
  
__ Sí, ¿por qué?  
  
__ Pues verás habíamos pensado...  
  
Max me empieza a contar su plan de pedir el jet para irnos juntos a Rusia y todo lo demás...  
  
__ Pero... ¿Cuándo estarás aquí? Es que tengo cosas pendientes que hacer antes de irme a ningún sitio - digo recordando la "cita" con Mariah  
  
__ No te preocupes tardaré en llegar, no te vayas a creer que esto va tan rápido...  
  
__ Entonces cuándo vas a llegar aquí??  
  
__ Pues échale cuatro horas...  
  
__ De acuerdo, hasta entonces ^_~  
  
Cuelgo el teléfono y voy a informar de todo esto a mis padres. Ellos en ningún momento se oponen, ya que están acostumbrados a estos viajes internacionales que suelo hacer. Después salgo al pueblo y empiezo a pasear por él, hasta llegar a un sitio en el que hay un prado y un río lo atraviesa. Me siento bajo un árbol que hay allí, mirando al frente y haciendo tiempo, ya que ese lugar era donde habíamos quedado Mariah y yo.  
Pero al parecer mi tranquilidad no iba a durar por mucho tiempo...  
  
__ Hola!! ¡te encontré! - me grita alguien por detrás haciendo que me sobresalte y me ponga de pie para ver la cara de esa persona...  
  
__ Tú? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?   
  
__ Hay que ver primito... tanto tiempo y ni te alegras de verme - me dice algo enojada  
  
__ ^^U Suky tampoco es eso... solo que me sorprendió verte...  
  
__ ¬_¬ Bueno, si sólo es eso...  
  
__ Claro que sí! venga no te enfades...  
  
__ Sólo si me das un saludo de bienvenida en condiciones... - me dice con los ojos cerrados mirando a otro lado, como una niña pequeña enfadada - ni si quiera un "hola" vaya forma de tratar a las chicas...  
  
__ Hmph, lo siento ^^ - me aproximo a ella y la doy un abrazo como saludo   
  
__ Ves, eso está mejor... oh? ¿Quién es esa chica que nos mira tan raro?  
  
Tras su comentario volteo bruscamente la mirada en dirección donde Suky se refiere y allí veo a Mariah como paralizada al vernos. Al percatarme de su presencia, ella me ve y echa a correr.  
  
__ Oh! Perdona Suky, debo irme - le digo y echo a correr tras Mariah  
  
__ Espera Ray! - dice siguiéndome  
  
Mariah es tan ágil como un gato, pero no puedo permitir que se me escape sin que me explique por qué huyó así.  
Suky me sigue e intenta ayudarme a buscarla...  
  
__ Oye Ray, ¿esa era tu novia?  
  
__ ¿Qué? - digo notando cierto rubor en mis mejillas - no, claro que no, es una amiga, mi mejor amiga...  
  
__ Ya... pero a ti te gusta no puedes negármelo...  
  
__ Suky... ¬_¬  
  
__ Sí? ^_^  
  
__ Nada V_VU  
  
__ Mira separémosnos, tú busca por ese lado y yo por el otro, vale?   
  
__ De acuerdo  
  
Nos separamos y cada uno intenta encontrarla por caminos diferentes. Yo llego a un camino sin salida, ya que todo lo que había alrededor era hierba, arbustos y matorrales y al final una montaña y allí no había nadie...  
  
__ Maldición! ¿Mariah dónde estás? A este paso no voy a tener tiempo y voy a tener que irme sin verla... - digo hablando solo con los ojos cerrados - pero mi instinto me dice que está por aquí cerca...  
  
Sigo mirando desesperadamente a un lado y otro, deseando poder encontrarla de una vez.  
De repente me fijo en algo de color rosa que sobresale de unos arbustos. Cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido me acerco a ese lugar y cada vez mas cerca me fijo que es eso rosa... parecen tener forma de orejas de gato (**N/A**: o de Inuyasha, jeje) y recuerdo donde las había visto anteriormente... Esa cinta que usa Mariah para hacerse la coleta...  
  
Entonces al saber que es eso rosa, me acerco allí con más combicción y cautela y al llegar veo a Mariah agachada con la cabeza entre las piernas...  
  
__ Mariah... - digo suavemente  
  
Ella se sobresalta al oir su propio nombre y levanta su cabeza. Veo que tiene los ojos hinchados, parece que había estado llorando, pero ¿por qué?>>  
  
__ ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto algo preocupado  
  
__ Ciertamente... no - me responde seca y fríamente. Me sorprendo mucho, ya que nunca me había hablado en ese tono...  
  
__ ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
__ Se supone que habíamos quedado tú y yo solos, porque tenía que decirte algo muy importante y al llegar te encuentro ahí abrazado con esa chica  
  
__ Ray! - oigo una voz por detrás  
  
__ Suky, ya la encontré  
  
__ Ya lo veo.. os he estado escuchando...  
  
__ Mariah, te pido perdón, pero Suky llegó, me vio allí solo y se acercó a mi, nada más, no te enfades por favor...  
  
__ Ray... como te dije antes, no sabes tratar a las chicas... - me dice seria Suky  
  
__ No juegues ya!  
  
__ No lo hago! Lo que pasa es que no entiendes a Mariah  
  
__ Eh?  
  
Suky esboza su sonrisa amigable que siempre ha tenido y le extiende la mano a Mariah...  
  
__ Hola ^^ encantada de conocerte, soy Sukai Tachikawa, la prima de Ray  
  
__ ¿Prima?  
  
__ Sí, así que no te preocupes ^_~ Lo que pasa es que hace años que no le veía y solo me dió la bienvenida...  
  
Mariah se queda algo sorprendida y al ver que la mano de Suky sigue extendida, ella la acepta y se pone en pie.  
  
__ Perdonadme V//V - dice Mariah algo apenada  
  
__ jajaj xD tranquila, ahora aprovecha que me voy para decirle a mi primito lo que tengas que decirle ^_~  
  
__ ¿Te vas ya Suky?  
  
__ Lo mejor será, bueno ya nos veremos  
  
__ Suky!  
  
__ Sí?  
  
__ Ve a hablar con mis padres sobre vernos y ellos te explicarán  
  
__ ¿Eh?  
  
__ Es que me iré de viaje...  
  
__ Ah! Ok, bueno parejita que os dejo solos, a ver que hacéis ^^  
  
__ Suky ¬//¬  
  
__ Y suerte a los dos, adiós  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Bueno Mariah, ya estamos los dos solos, como tú querías ¿y bien?  
  
__ Ray, ¿sabes por qué me he puesto así? - me pregunta algo apenada con la cabeza agachada  
  
__ Pues no...  
  
__ Ray... yo... yo estaba celosa de Suky...  
  
__ ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué?  
  
__ Porque cuando os vi abrazados me sentí muy mal...  
  
__ Oh?  
  
__ Ray, yo lo que quería decirte en realidad es que...  
  
__ ¿Sí? - pregunto con mucha curiosidad  
  
__ ¿Cuándo te vas de viaje?  
  
__ -_- ¿Eso era? Pues en unas horas, ¿por qué?  
  
__ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Unas horas!? "no puedo hacerlo, no tengo apenas tiempo V_V"  
  
__ Sí, así es...  
  
__ ¿Y que pasa con mis clases? ¿Vas a volver a irte, dejándome aquí? - me pregunta algo angustiada  
  
__ Bueno... "¿y ahora que hago?"  
  
__ Tu no quieres que me enfade, ¿cierto?  
  
__ Claro que no!  
  
__ Entonces se me ha ocurrido una idea genial ^^  
  
__ ¿Cuál?  
  
__ Deja que vaya contigo, ¿vale?  
  
__ Hmph, no me parece mala idea, los chicos se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando lo sepan.  
Venga, entonces ve a hacer tu equipaje y a avisar a los demás...  
  
__ Sí!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuando después llega Max y el jet aterriza, mira sorprendido a Mariah ya que llevaba una bolsa colgada...  
  
__ Ray, ¿es que Mariah tiene que llevarte las maletas? Que poco delicado eres...  
  
__ Eh.. ^^U no es la primera vez que me lo dicen hoy... - me sale una gota - no es eso Max, mira yo también tengo mi bolsa...  
  
__ ¿Eh? ¿Entonces? - pregunta extrañado Max  
  
__ ¡Pues que me voy con vosotros ^__^! - dice Mariah muy contenta  
  
__ ¿Qué? O_o  
  
__ Jeje ^^U Sí, no te importa ¿verdad?  
  
__ Es que mi querido profesor no puede permitir perder a su única alumna, porque si no se le arruina el negocio... por lo que le dije que si no me llevaba con él pues me enfadaría y se quedaría sin empleo ^^  
  
__ ¿Acaso cobras por enseñarla? - me pregunta totalmente desconcertado Max  
  
__ No ^^U  
  
__ Entonces ¿qué? ¿nos vamos? ^^ - dice Mariah  
  
Los tres entramos en el avión y acomodamos el equipaje y a nosotros mismos...  
  
Noto a Mariah algo desconcertada...  
  
__ ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
__ Este... ¿hacia donde vamos?  
  
Max y yo nos caemos al mas puro estilo anime ^^U  
  
__ Rusia... ¿No te lo dijo Ray? ^^U  
  
__ No.. ni siquiera pregunté.. solo tenía ganas de irme con él xP  
  
__ De todos modos como diría Takao, ¡Rusia, allá vamos!  
  
Durante el viaje todo fue bien, le explicamos a Mariah mas detalladamente el motivo del viaje y aterrizamos para encontrarnos con un autobús que nos llevaría junto a los demás a la puerta de la abadía.  
  
Como suponía se iban a sorprender por lo de Mariah, pero ahora llegaba lo mejor, encontrarnos con Kai y ver su cara y respuesta al vernos allí por el motivo que se supone que aún no sabía...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
**Notas:** ¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? Creo que algunos me matarán por hacerle así V_V   
Eso ya lo veré con vuestros reviews ^_~  
Y ya habréis podido observar que este me ha salido largo, mas largo que cualquier otro sin duda...,no? T_T  
  
Takao: Yo he aparecido poco aqui T_T  
  
Alexia: Pero como puedes decir eso ¬¬ al menos has aparecido, no como el pobre Ray que hasta este capítulo no ha dicho nada...  
  
Ray: Eso es verdad - dice Ray apareciendo y afirmando con la cabeza...  
  
Alexia: Pobre Ray V_V debes estar muy cansado por los maltratos que sufres por otra autora de aqui, verdad?  
  
Ana: ¿Que dijiste? ¬¬  
  
Alexia: ^^U vaya... aqui aparecen con tan solo nombrarlos, aunque se ha dado por aludida, y no me extraña ¬¬  
  
Ana: ¿Y dónde se fue Ray?  
  
Alexia: No me extrañaría que con tu aparición saliera espantado xP  
  
Bra: Hola ^^  
  
Alexia: Vaya hola ^^ - al ver la entrada de Bra ve como otra persona acaba entrando también - ¿quién te acompaña?  
  
Bra: ¿A mi? - dice mirando a un lado y otro  
  
Alexia divisa a alguien de pelo rojo ocultado  
  
Alexia: Sal de aquí! O_o vaya... hola Tala... no esperaba verte por aquí...  
  
Bra: Tala?? *_*   
  
Tala: Hola u//u  
  
Bra: Me viniste siguiendo, que lindo ^//^  
  
Tala: O//o  
  
Hika: ¿Se puede?  
  
Alexia: Vaya hola Hika ^^, veo que vienes bien acompañada  
  
Hitoshi: Hola  
  
Alexia: Bueno, esto se está llenando mucho de gente, así que mejor me despido ^_~

  
  
Hasta el próximo capítulo!! no os le perdáis


	5. Narrador: Nuevos personajes

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas**

  
_**Narrador:**_  
  
Los cuatro chicos acompañados de Mariah, recién haberse encontrado, estaban frente a la puerta de aquella abadía que tantos recuerdos les traían (**N/A**: ¡Qué pareado! xP)   
Pero no estaban ahí para recordar, si no para encontrarse con el único miembro que faltaba en ese grupo...  
  
Al oír algo parecido a choques de blades, decidieron avanzar hasta el patio trasero de donde provenía el sonido.   
La curiosidad les podía e iban acercándose hasta que alguien se lo impidió.  
  
__ Lo siento, nadie puede entrar e interrumpir el entrenamiento de los Demolution Boys - decía una chica de la misma edad que Takao, morena con el pelo por los hombros, ojos del mismo color, que llevaba ropa abrigada por el considerable frío de ese país, interrumpiendo el paso a los demás.  
  
__ Necesitamos ver a uno de ellos - explicaba Takao  
  
__ Pues ninguno puede ser molestado ahora...  
  
__ Hemos venido explícitamente para hablar con Kai, y de aquí no nos moveremos hasta conseguirlo - insistía casi irritado Takao  
  
__ "Vaya, tiene valor..." está bien, se me ocurre una idea... si me vences en un combate me plantearé la posibilidad de dejaros pasar, ¿que dices?  
  
__ Feh! Cómo quieras... no sabes con quién estás tratando niñita - contestó Takao, confiado como siempre  
  
__ ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NIÑITA!? - dijo enfadada aquella chica - y si no sé con quién estoy hablando, al menos preséntate, no?  
  
__ Cómo no? Soy Takao Kinomiya, campeón mundial de beyblade...  
  
__ ¡Qué modesto.. ¬¬! - dijo Mariah en un tono irónico  
  
__ Sí ^^U - le contestó Ray  
  
__ "¿Qué? ¿Es él? Pero no me debo dejarme impresionar..." ¿Crees que con eso último vas a obtener ventaja sobre mi?  
  
__ No, pero me da igual, no la iba a necesitar, solo informo para saber con quien te enfrentas...  
  
__ Por cierto, ¿y tú quien eres? - preguntó Mariah   
  
__ Cierto, todavía no lo dije, mi nombre es Ana y puesto que has aceptado mi reto, hagamos volar los blades! - para acomodarse y combatir mejor arrojó su abrigo al suelo y sacó su lanzador con su beyblade.  
  
__ Ohh!! - exclamaron todos los chicos  
  
Al quitarse el abrigo, dejó ver mas detalladamente su figura... Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados a la cadera, con cadenas en los bolsillos, por arriba tenía una camisa también algo ajustada con mangas largas y cuello alto de color rosa suave y por último lo que se podía ver como unos botines blancos...  
  
__ ¿Preparado Takao? "sé quién es, y debo reconocer que estoy algo asustada por su categoría y nivel, pero en ningún momento debo echarme atrás, he de recordar que mi entrenamiento está en juego"  
  
__ ¡Cuándo quieras!  
  
__ 3!  
  
__ 2!  
  
__ 1!  
  
__ Alto! - dijo una voz deteniendo el combate  
  
Todos, sorprendidos se voltearon a ver quien había interrumpido el inicio del combate...  
  
__ Ana, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? - le preguntó una chica algo mas mayor que ella y también algo enfadada  
  
__ Pues iba a combatir, hasta que tú lo impediste, Ryoko!  
  
__ ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si no llego a impedirlo?  
  
__ ¿Qué podría haber conseguido una victoria? - dijo algo molesta  
  
__ Ja! No te lo crees ni tu! - intervino Takao  
  
__ Eh? - se extrañó Ryoko - ¿y tú quién eres?  
  
__ Takao Kinomiya  
  
__ Oh? ¿Y bien señor Kinomiya? ¿A qué ha venido aquí?  
  
__ Queremos ver a Kai, y no nos iremos hasta hablar con él  
  
__ Y dejadme adivinar... cómo eso no es posible, tú retaste a Ana, para que si la ganabas pudieseis conseguirlo...?  
  
__ No... - dijo Ana algo apenada - fui yo, quien le retó  
  
__ ¿Qué?! ¡Me imagino que no lo pensarías si quiera?!  
  
Ana no contestaba, mantenía la cabeza baja por el regaño que estaba teniendo.  
  
__ Si pierdes un solo combate, perderás la única oportunidad que tienes de convertirte en una blader seria  
  
__ Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! - dijo Ana en forma sarcástica - ya veo cuánta confianza tienes en mi...  
  
__ La tengo - dijo Ryoko colocando sus manos en los hombros de Ana - por eso no quiero que te enfrentes a bladers de esa categoría...  
  
__ Pero, para ser la mejor hay que vencer a los mejores!  
  
__ cuando consigas entrenarte en condiciones y como es debido...  
  
__ Lo siento... tienes razón... gracias... - dijo Ana bajando la cabeza  
  
__ Muy conmovedor, pero ¿que pasa con nosotros? - preguntó Kenny  
  
__ A vosotros - comenzó diciendo Ryoko - os toca esperar  
  
__ ¿Qué es todo esto? - dijo una voz apareciendo de repente  
  
__ Br, Bryan... ¿cómo estás ^^U? - dijo Ana  
  
Bryan sorprendido, miró a los visitantes...  
  
__ Vaya, pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí?  
  
Mariah miraba con muy mala cara a Bryan recordando lo que le hizo a su querido Ray en los mundiales pasados.  
  
__ Tranquilízate Mariah - le susurró Ray  
  
__ Vaya Bryan ¿no entrenas? - preguntó Takao  
  
__ No, quedé eliminado... solo queda la final...   
  
__ ¿Final? - preguntan extrañados todos  
  
__ Sí, es que para el entrenamiento, hicimos un pequeño torneo y solo quedan dos en la final... - explicó Bryan  
  
__ ¿Quiénes? - preguntó Ray  
  
__ Pues... - al ver quien lo preguntó Bryan se paró y no dijo nada más, solo se quedó viendo a Ray - vaya... veo que estás bien...  
  
__ Sie  
  
__ Me alegro de ello..  
  
__ Bueno, ¿quiénes están en esa final? - preguntó de nuevo Max  
  
__ Tala y Kai...  
  
__ ¿Podemos ir a verlo? - preguntó algo asustado? Kenny   
  
__ Como queráis... - dijo Bryan  
  
__ Pero... - empezó Ana  
  
__ Sí? - dijo Bryan dirijiéndola una mirada  
  
__ No, nada... pero que conste que fuiste tu quien les dejó... - murmuró Ana  
  
Ahora los ocho se encaminaban, al final, al patio trasero, para ver de una vez por todas a Kai.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ ¡Vamos Wolborg!  
  
__ ¡Dranzer!  
  
__ Kai, no podrás vencerme!!  
  
__ Eso lo veremos... es fuego contra hielo y con esa combinación de elementos todos sabemos quien resulta siendo el ganador... - dijo Kai (**N/A:** Que dulce "oír" su voz tras tanto tiempo T_T) - ¡Sable de fuego!  
  
Dranzer en el aire fue despidiendo en la punta del beyblade llamas de fuego que iban a ir a parar al beyblade de Tala.  
Tras el choque una humareda aparece dejando la intriga de la continuación...  
  
__ Parece que ya tenemos ganador - dijo Spencer como comentarista - el cual es...  
  
Mientras se disipaba ya el polvo terminó por anunciarlo:  
  
__ Kai!!!  
  
Sus amigos y ex-compañeros gritaban de alegría porque así fuera sido. Kai algo alucinado, recogió a su Dranzer y se volteó para saber que era real lo que oía...  
  
__ jajaja xD si pudieras verte la cara Kai - dijo Takao muerto de risa al ver la inesperada reacción de Kai  
  
__ No te pases Takao, es normal que esté sorprendido... - dijo Max  
  
__ Bueno, uno de los objetivos de este viaje era ese... - dijo Ray  
  
Kai aún en estado de shock, intentó preguntar:  
__ Qu, qué estáis haciendo todos aquí??  
  
__ Vamos no podemos venir a verte..? creí que éramos amigos... - decía Takao en un tono falso de estar dolido por el comentario o pregunta de Kai  
  
Kai no respondió, seguía sorprendido pero recobrando su compostura dijo:  
__ Sí, ya... pero, ¿qué hacéis todos aquí, con cara de cómplices?  
  
__ ¿Nosotros (a)?  
  
__ ¬_¬ exactamente... además ¿y ella, que está haciendo también aquí? - dijo Kai señalando a Mariah  
  
Takao y Kenny no supieron que contestar, en el fondo no lo sabían...  
  
__ Bueno Kai, se podría decir que acompaña a Ray en este viaje... - dijo Max  
  
__ ¿Por qué?  
  
__ Pues porque quise - dijo Mariah defendiéndose - además de que si no lo hacía le perjudicaría mucho a Ray en su vuelta a China...  
  
__ ¿Y eso? - dijeron todos menos Ray y Max  
  
__ ¿Por qué ponéis esa cara? Cosas nuestras nada que os incumba... - contestó definitivamente Mariah  
  
__ Ohhh!!  
  
Ray consiguió sonrojarse una vez más y decidió no intervenir en el comentario y respuesta de Mariah.  
  
__ Bueno, entonces nosotras nos vamos - dijo Ryoko llevándose a Ana  
  
__ Un segundo - dijo Tala  
  
__ Sí?   
  
__ Aún estás dispuesta a conseguir esa plaza, eh Ana?  
  
__ Por supuesto que sí!  
  
__ Ejem! - garraspeó Ryoko ante la efusiva contestación de Ana  
  
__ Perdón, quiero decir que sí...  
  
__ De acuerdo, vistas tus ganas, entonces tendrás la prueba dentro de tres días... prepárate a ti y a tu beyblade - dijo el jefe de los Demolution Boys seguidamente que se iba...  
  
__ Gr. gracias - dijo finalmente Ana sin acabarselo de creer del todo  
  
__ Venga, vámonos...  
  
Ana afirmó y se fue corriendo detrás de Ryoko dejando a los "bladebreakers" y a Mariah allí.  
  
__ Oye Kai, ¿tú sabes a qué se han referido? - preguntó Takao interesado  
  
__ Más o menos... Ana quiere entrar en los entrenamientos de los Demolution Boys para mejorar y superarse cueste lo que le cueste... en eso me recuerda a ti, Takao - explicó Kai  
  
__ Ah...  
  
__ Bueno, me queréis contar ¿a qué habéis venido? - dijo Kai de nuevo  
  
__ Kai!! - le llamaba una persona que corría hacia él  
  
__ ¿Qué ocurre Ian?  
  
__ Tienes que venir a ver esto... un nuevo blader ha aparecido...  
  
__ ¿Nuevo blader?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los siete salieron de la abadía y seguían a Ian cerca de allí.  
Llegaron a uno de los tantos parques que había en Rusia, que como decía antes estaba muy cerca de la abadía...  
  
Allí vieron que había mucha multitud agrupada en corro, y para descubrir lo que pasaba allá dentro, intentaban abrirse paso entre toda esa gente.  
  
Al colocarse en primera fila, observaron un plato de bey, y a un blader misterioso y desconocido que llevaba la cara oculta por una mascara, con su blade en la mano, que miraba fijamente al plato.  
  
Los chicos desviaron su mirada de aquel blader hacia el lugar donde este miraba. Allí vieron un blade destrozado y a un chico arrodillado lamentándose haber perdido...  
  
El blader misterioso cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de allí...  
  
__ Espera un momento! - le gritó Takao  
  
El blader al oír su voz se detuvo y se volteó a verle...  
  
__ ¡No tenías por qué haber destrozado el beyblade de ese chico!  
  
__ Si alguien me desafía, que se atenga a las consecuiencias... - dijo fría y secamente  
  
__ ¿A sí? ¡Pues yo te desafío! - dijo Takao irritado (**N/A**: ¡Que pronto se irrita este chico! :o)  
  
__ Hmph, no tengo tiempo  
  
__ ¿Huyes? - provocaba Takao  
  
__ No, simplemente no puede quedarme más...  
  
__ Al menos antes de irte - dijo Kai - dinos tu nombre  
  
__ Claro... Tenedlo presente para futuros días - dijo refiriéndose al grupo en concreto - mi nombre es Shippu no Jing  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya en un lugar apartado, donde Shippu no Jing caminaba...  
  
__ "Ahora también conozco al resto de sus amigos... no pensé que reaccionaría así, ni que me retaría por eso... es evidente que ha crecido... ¿quién lo diría?"  
  
__ Eh! ¡Shippu no Jing! - exclamó una persona parada a cierta distancia a su izquierda que desde la posición de éste solo se veía una silueta...  
  
Shippu se volteó e intentó ver a la persona que exclamó su "nombre"  
  
__ ¿Quién eres?  
  
__ No te acuerdas de mi? Te dije que algún día volveríamos a vernos y cuando eso fuera me darías el gusto de luchar contra ti de nuevo - dijo aquella persona que se iba acercando y por tanto dejándose ver...  
  
Era una chica alta, pocos años menor que él, con el cabello castaño suelto por la espalda, y ojos verdes oscuros...  
  
__ Perdona, pero no te recuerdo, ahora si me disculpas me debo ir...  
  
__ Hmph! no lo creo... Hitoshi Kinomiya... - le dijo aquella chica a Shippu, algo cerca para que únicamente él lo oyera, pasando de largo, después quedándose ambos de espaldas.  
  
Shippu se quedó quieto, como si se hubiera paralizado al oír lo que oyó...  
  
__ ¿Sorprendido?  
  
__ ...  
  
__ Con tu silencio, deduciré que sí... Me decepcionas, verdaderamente esperaba que me recordaras, pero quizá me hice demasiadas ilusiones para nada...  
  
__ ¿Quién eres? - preguntó de nuevo seriamente volteándose a ver a esa chica.  
  
__ Ya te lo dije, alguien que un día te dijo que volveríamos a vernos y entonces volveríamos también a luchar.  
  
__ Te lo preguntaré de otra forma, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
__ Oh? Eso.. ¿quieres que te lo diga de verdad o prefieres averiguarlo por ti mismo?  
  
__ Dímelo  
  
__ Claro, supongo que pensarás que como yo conozco tu nombre y por tanto tu verdadera identidad, tienes derecho a saber el mío, no?  
  
__ No sé de que me estás hablando - dijo Shippu simulando un tono desinteresado  
  
__ Por supuesto - contestó sarcásticamente - pero no dirías eso si me recordaras, ya que supongo que soy la única persona que conoce realmente tu secreto...  
  
A Shippu empezaba a irritarle el tono que iba cogiendo su acompañante, pero eso último le hizo qué pensar...  
  
__ La única persona que conoce mi secreto? - murmuró Shippu algo sorprendido  
  
__ Así es... - dijo la chica que había oído lo que había dicho  
  
__ ah! - se sorprendió al obtener una respuesta de un simple pensamiento...  
  
__ ¿Recuerdas algo?  
  
__ Lo siento, pero creo que no...  
  
__ Ha sido una forma muy curiosa con la que has rehuído de un enfrentamiento con tu propio hermano, no pensé que se lo tragaría...  
  
__ ¿Qué?  
  
__ Lo que ocurrió en el parque ¬¬ - le dijo la chica - Oye! deja de hacerte el tonto y de fingir que no sabes de que estoy hablando!  
  
Shippu miraba hacia otro lado como si nada...  
  
__ Grr.. Tú mismo! Ahí te quedas bonito!! - exclamó "algo" enfadada dandose la vuelta (**N/A:** ¿Algo? O.o)  
  
__ Espera un segundo - dijo de repente Shippu cogiéndola del brazo. De pronto, ese movimiento provocó que ambos se mirasen fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos marrones oscuros con esos verdes también oscuros, haciendo que se sumergieran en ellos quedando ambos hipnotizados ante tal profundidad en éstos.  
  
Pasó un corto tiempo en que ambos reaccionasen y en el que también rompieran ese silencio que de repente se había vuelto muy incómodo para ambos...  
  
__ ¿Qué quieres? - dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo algo ¿sonrojada? contestando al "espera" que le había dicho  
  
Shippu durante su viaje por esos ojos verdosos, estaba en su mente algo, que quería salir para que éste recordara. Y cuando escuchó la voz de esa chica por la pregunta que hizo un nombre con imágenes le vinieron de pronto a su memoria.  
  
__ ¿Y bien? - insistía la chica aún agarrada por Shippu.  
  
En eso, él cerró los ojos y la dijo:  
  
__ Ya te recuerdo y sé quien eres...  
  
__ Oh, vaya... entonces ha sido mejor que no te haya dicho nada y que lo hayas descubierto tú solito...   
  
__ Sí, eso creo... Hikaru  
  
En ese momento la chica esbozó una sonrisa y se la dedicó a su acompañante  
  
__ Bueno, Shippu ¿que haces por aquí?  
  
__ Es una larga historia  
  
__ Tengo tiempo  
  
__ Pero yo no  
  
__ Pues resúmelo, porque desde la última vez que te ví, y ya de eso hace tiempo, creo recordar que dijiste que no volverías a ser Shippu no Jing nunca más  
  
__ Cierto, pero se me ocurrió serlo para seguir a Takao sin que me descubra...  
  
__ Pues te ha funcionado, porque ni se lo imagina si quiera, aunque si es como me dijiste, no me extraña ¬¬  
  
__ Déjalo!  
  
__ Cómo quieras...  
  
__ Oye Hika, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?  
  
__ ¿Yo? ¿A qué?   
  
__ Pues a eso. A seguir a mi hermano y saber lo que hace...  
  
__ En otras palabras, ¿a espiarle?  
  
__ Sí, eso mismo  
  
__ Por mi, de acuerdo, no tengo nada que hacer...  
  
__ ¡De acuedo!  
  
CONTINUARÁ   
  
**Notas:** Nuevos personajes aparecen, como habréis podido observar ^^ pero lo que ocurrirá con ellos tendréis que esperarlo o imaginarlo xP porque hasta capítulos próximos no se sabrá ^_~ (Vaya frase O_o)  
  
Hika: *¬* ahí está mi Hitoshi  
  
Alexia: ^^U   
  
Bra: Alégrate de que te hayan suavizado la personalidad, porque si no, Shippu lamentará haberte reconocido -_-U  
  
Hitoshi: Es bien diferente del fic, y quien mejor que yo para demostrarlo... - dice con una Hika colgada al cuello  
  
Alexia:  ^^U  
  
Ana: ¬¬U y si dejamos a parte a este par de locos... y nos centramos en mi... ¿conseguiré ese entrenamiento? :o  
  
Alexia: Eso dependerá de ti, y de quien te ayude a entrenar, ¿no crees?  
  
Ana: Sí, Tala al fin se decidió a hacerme la prueba...  
  
Bra: Tala *¬*  
  
Alexia: -_-U aquí cada una a su bola...  
  
Kai: Por cierto, ¡ya iba siendo hora de incluirme! ¿no crees?  
  
Alexia: Por mi lo hubiera hecho mucho antes, pero me sentí influenciada y nuevas ideas me vinieron y... lo siento ^^U  
  
Kai: Excusas ¬¬  
  
Alexia: Vamos ^^U además así te hacía un pequeño castigo por escaparte siempre que puedes junto a tus amiguitos ¬¬  
  
Kai: No sé de que me hablas (a)  
  
Alexia: Ya... ¬¬  
  
Bueno, interrumpimos la emisión de estas notas, cada vez mas locas y sin sentido, (para la mayoría xD) para dar por finalizado el capítulo y despedirnos hasta el próximo, así que:   
  
- Nos vemos!!! -^_^-


	6. Narrador: Continuan las apariciones

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas**

  
_**Narrador:**_  
  
Mientras Shippu no Jing se marchaba, el grupo se mantuvo pensativo durante su regreso a la abadía.  
Cuando llegaron, Ian que solo les hizo de guía, se marchó, y les dejó a los seis solos...  
  
__ Parece que están apareciendo nuevos rivales - dijo Kenny  
  
__ Sí! ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! - exclamó Takao  
  
__ ah, por cierto! - dijo Kai - ¡¿me queréis decir de una vez por qué estáis todos aquí!?  
  
Todos se miraron entre sí, para acabar mirando por último a Takao  
  
__ Bueno, la idea fue suya - dijo Ray apuntando a Takao - así que mejor que te lo diga él ^_^  
  
__ ¿Y bien? ¬¬  
  
__ Tus amigos no podemos venir a visitarte o qué? - dijo Takao  
  
__ No me salgas otra vez con esas.... dime la verdadera razón de vuestra aparición - decía Kai algo cansado ya... (**N/A:** específicamente con una venita de enfado en su cabeza)  
  
__ Vale Kai, no te pongas así ^^U - decía Kenny - el motivo era algo que Takao tenía que decirte, y que solo él puede hacerlo...  
  
Kai estaba ya muy cansado y empezaba a irritarse un poco.  
  
__ Ya lo fastidiaste Kenny... y yo que quería jugar un poco más T_T - dijo Takao - Está bien el verdadero motivo por el que estamos aquí, es que me aburría con Kenny en Japón de no encontrar buenos bladers, así que decidimos venir aquí, a verte y retarte a una revancha por tu parte... Y los demás quisieron presenciarlo y venir a verlo...  
  
__ Feh! ¿Una revancha por mi parte, retándome tú?   
Takao, así no funciona eso, si quisiera esa revancha sería yo quien te la pidiese ¬¬ - contestó Kai  
  
__ Lo sé, pero no lo hiciste y así te puedo retar yo con esa excusa...  
  
__ V_VU  
  
__ Aceptas el combate? Venimos todos hasta aquí a presenciarlo y yo a vivirlo, ¿que dices?  
  
__ Está bien, esto también aumentará mi entrenamiento...  
  
__ Entonces, ¿estás listo? - dijo Takao preparándose y sacando su lanzador.  
  
__ ¬_¬ no... - contestó secamente  
  
__ Eh? ._.¿?  
  
__ Tú y tus prisas, tengo cosas que hacer antes de enfrentarme contigo... - dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos (**N/A:** ^//^)  
  
Los demás, que también se habían preparado para ver el combate, ante la respuesta de Kai, se cayeron al estilo anime ^^U  
  
__ Te aconsejo que antes te prepares bien, y te entrenes, porque lo necesitaras. Así que para ello tendrás tres días, hasta entonces no se celebrará, ¿entendido?  
  
Takao afirmó seria y fijamente la cabeza y tras Kai verlo, se volteó y se marchó de allí.  
  
__ Bueno, vámonos al hotel - dijo Kenny  
  
__ Nosotros no tenemos habitaciones - dijo Mariah  
  
__ Claro que sí! - contestó Takao - el señor Dickinson nos alquiló una muy grande para todos, aunque... el inconveniente va a ser que haya una chica...  
  
__ ¿Por qué? ¬_¬ - preguntó Mariah  
  
__ Eh, bueno... es que estarás rodeada de muchos chicos...  
  
__ ¿Y qué? Siempre lo he estado...  
  
__ ^^U - esta cara la pone Ray   
  
__ Bah, da igual, venga vámonos - dijo Max  
  
  
__ Plom!!!  
  
  
Cuando se voltearon para irse, alguien que iba corriendo se tropezó con Takao y ahora se encontraba en el suelo, encima de él con los ojos cerrados por el impacto. Poco a poco los fue abriendo para ver que había pasado y al darse cuenta de dónde y cómo estaba y con quién, se quedó como en shock con los ojos muy abiertos y toda sonrojada. (**N/A:** Pero estando en shock todavía no se levanto ^//^)  
  
__ ¿Tú no eres la chica que vimos antes? - preguntó Mariah  
  
__ Sí, se llamaba Ana, no? - dijo Max  
  
Takao estaba también algo sorprendido y algo sonrojado y costosamente pudo decir: (**N/A:** Aunque no quisiera porque no le importaba ^//^)  
__ ¿Podrías levantarte de mi?  
  
__ Eh!! O//o - esto provocó que Ana rápidamente se sacara el estado de shock de encima (**N/A:** Aunque el sonrojo permanecía aún ^^) y se apartó con la misma rapidez de encima suya... - lo siento V//V  
  
__ No ha sido nada, ¿estás tú bien? - preguntó Takao algo sonrojado por lo ocurrido  
  
__ Sí V//V - respondió totalmente apenada Ana  
  
__ ¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa? - preguntó Kenny para sacar algún tema y romper el silencio e incomodidad que se creaba.  
  
__ Ahh!! ¡No voy a llegar! - exclamó de repente la joven  
  
__ ¿A dónde? - preguntó Ray  
  
__ Tenía que ir a la tienda a comprar algunos recambios para mi beyblade y empezar a entrenarme, pero no puedo daros más explicaciones porque si no, no llego, así que adiós... - dijo rápidamente saliendo después corriendo...  
  
__ Si que lleva prisas, sí... - dijo Max  
  
Takao estaba aún muy sorprendido y a la vez extrañado, algo le pasaba, pero no sabía qué podía ser...  
  
__ Entonces, si ya no nos tropezamos con nadie, vayámonos ya para el hotel - opinó Kenny  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En un lugar de la ciudad, una chica de pelo largo ondulado moreno, recogido por dos trenzas a los lados, que tenía los ojos del mismo color que su pelo, esperaba a alguien, paseando de un lado a otro, algo nerviosa... De pronto alguien chocó de lleno con ella, haciendo que casi se caiga...  
  
__ Disculpa, ¿estás bien? - pregunto el chico que había chocado con ella; tenía el pelo corto rojo, con dos mechones que le caían a la cara y unos profundos ojos celestes (**N/A**: ¿adivináis quien es? xD)  
  
__ Sí, no ha sido nada...  
  
__ Pareces turista, ¿te has perdido o algo así?  
  
__ No, no es eso, estoy esperando a una amiga, eso es todo...  
  
__ Ah...  
  
__ Pero gracias por preocuparte ^^ - dijo la chica, dándole una sonrisa (**N/A**: ¿qué esperabais que le diera? ¬¬ (xD))  
  
__ Creo que no me he presentado, soy Tala Ivanov - dijo estrechándole la mano  
  
__ ^^ Un placer, yo soy Bra Nakatomi - respondió devolviéndole la mano  
  
De pronto Bra, miró hacia un lado de aquel lugar y se sorprendió un poco...  
  
__ Me alegro de haberte conocido, pero acabo de ver a mi amiga, y tengo que irme ^^  
  
__ De acuerdo, espero que nos volvamos a ver  
  
__ Si, yo también ^^  
  
Bra salió de allí corriendo para encontrarse con su amiga, mientras eso hacía, Tala le seguía con la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo había en el suelo, se agachó y lo recogió; era un relicario...  
Cuidadosamente lo abrió y vio que en su interior estaba la foto de la chica que acababa de conocer con un chico pocos años mayor que ella; el chico estaba detrás de ella abrazándola por el cuello...  
Esto provocó que Tala sintiera una punzada en su pecho, pero otro que se volvía a preguntar: ¿por qué?>>  
Cerró el relicario y miró hacia donde antes estaba la dueña de éste, pero no la vio, tenía intención de devolvérselo, pero la había perdido de vista y no sabía donde estaba... así que decidió guardárselo, por alguna extraña razón, y siguió su camino...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ ¿Dónde te habías metido? - le preguntaba Bra a una chica de su misma altura, que tenía el pelo corto castaño y unos ojos expresivos del mismo color...  
  
__ ¿Yo? ¿Y tú qué? Habíamos quedado aquí, pero veo que estabas ocupada conociendo gente ¬_¬  
  
__ ¿Qué? O//o ¡Estaba esperándote y ese chico chocó contra mi! ¡nada mas! ¬//¬  
  
__ Lo que tu digas - dijo mirando a otro lado  
  
__ Alexia!!! - exclama enojada y sonrojada  
  
__ Que? - contesta su amiga mirándola de reojo y desinteresada...  
  
__ Ay! - suspiró Bra - Bueno, ¿que íbamos a hacer aquí?  
  
__ Encontrarnos con unos cuantos bladers que tienen medianamente buena categoría por aquí...  
  
__ ¿Y donde será eso?  
  
__ En su lugar de entrenamiento, pero desconozco el camino de ir ^^U  
  
__ _-_  
  
Mientras estas dos chicas hablaban, una tercera se acercaba a ellas sin darse cuenta, pendiente en las cosas que llevaba en la mano, y por culpa de no fijarse se volvió a tropezar, esta vez con las dos chicas.  
  
__ Auch! - dijo Ana en el suelo (**N/A:** Esta vez no había caído encima de nadie, solo ella)  
  
__ ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Bra estrechándola la mano  
  
__ Sí, gracias...  
  
__ Deberías fijarte más por donde vas - le dijo Alexia  
  
__ Lo sé, hoy ya me he tropezado varias veces...  
  
__ ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías que ni siquiera te fijabas? - preguntó Bra  
  
__ A la abadía de Valcov  
  
__ ¡¿Qué?! - exclama Alexia  
  
__ ¿Que te pasa? - dice Bra  
  
__ Allí es donde se supone que íbamos a ir  
  
__ ¿En serio? O_o Vaya, que casualidad ^^  
  
__ ._. eh?  
  
__ No nos hemos presentado verdad? ^^U - dijo Bra  
  
__ No, que yo recuerde...  
  
__ Yo me llamo Bra y ella es mi amiga Alexia  
  
__ Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Ana  
  
__ ¿Podríamos acompañarte hasta tu destino? - le preguntó Alexia  
  
__ Claro, no le veo inconveniente...  
  
Las tres iban paseando tranquilamente, conversando y conociéndose un poco mejor. Rápidamente Ana cogió mucha confianza con ellas y se hicieron amigas...  
  
__ ¿Tienes novio Ana? - preguntó Bra  
  
__ ¿Qué? O//o  
  
__ Lo siento, no quería incomodarte con la pregunta...  
  
__ Bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero me gusta un chico V//V  
  
__ Eso es genial! ¿y se lo has dicho?  
  
__ No V_V  
  
__ Oh? ¿Y por qué?  
  
__ No soy capaz, ¿qué pasaría si me llega a rechazar?  
  
__ Que la vida continuaría, y encontrarías a otro que de verdad merezca la pena y te acepte - intervino Alexia que no hablaba desde hace rato  
  
__ O_o - ambas se quedaron sorprendidas ante el comentario tan frío que había hecho  
  
__ ¿Por qué me miráis así? Solo he dicho la verdad...  
  
__ Sí, pero también lo pasaría muy mal si me llega a rechazar... V_V  
  
__ La vida es así, tiene partes buenas y malas, y si no te arriesgas más a menudo quizás nunca puedas experimentar las partes buenas... - dijo Alexia dando por finalizada la conversación  
  
__ En eso la doy la razón - dijo Bra  
  
__ Pero... - decía Ana aún algo confusa...  
  
__ Además de que nosotras te podríamos ayudar ^_~ - ofreció Bra  
  
__ ¿De verdad? - dijo ilusionada Ana  
  
__ Sí, ¿por qué no? Somos amigas...  
  
__ Gracias!! - dijo lanzándose a abrazarlas  
  
__ Ah! - exclamó de repente Ana separándose - pero no puedo...  
  
__ ._.¿? ¿Y eso? - preguntó extrañada Bra  
  
__ Tengo una prueba muy importante dentro de tres días y tengo que prepararme...  
  
__ Una prueba? ¿De qué? - preguntó Alexia, que había vuelto a unirse a la conversación  
  
__ De beyblading. Necesito superarla para poder formar parte de los entrenamientos que hacen los Demolution Boys...  
  
__ Tengo entendido que esos entrenamientos son muy duros y tétricos...  
  
__ No, eso era antes... ya no son así. Desde que Boris Valcov, el dueño de la abadía, y Voltaire Hiwatari, su superior, desaparecieron, todo cambió mucho por allí...  
  
__ ¿Cuándo desaparecieron?  
  
__ Tras finalizar el campeonato mundial, y ver sus objetivos arruinados, desparecieron por completo y nadie ha vuelto a saber de ellos..  
  
__ ¿Y qué ha pasado, desde entonces?  
  
__ Durante las finales del campeonato mundial, los Bladebreakers enseñaron a todo el mundo el verdadero significado del beyblading, incluso a los Demolution Boys... Ellos habían sido enseñados a perder cualquier emoción o sentimiento de su mente, pero gracias a ese fantástico equipo, consiguieron que recuperaran todo aquello que les habían hecho olvidar que tenían... Así que desde que la abadía está sin alguien que se encargue de ella... El capitán de los Demolution Boys se ha responsabilizado desde entonces de ésta, dirigiendo los entrenamientos de los chicos de la abadía y a la vez de su propio equipo... aunque en su equipo otro chico, se encarga de liderarlo...  
  
__ ¿Otro chico? ¿Quién?  
  
__ Irónicamente, el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari - dijo con un tono de ironía en su voz  
  
__ ... - Alexia guardó silencio un breve rato y después dijo: - Durante esas finales, tengo entendido que ese chico traicionó a su propio abuelo por no estar de acuerdo con sus planes... así que no entiendo el tono por el que has dicho eso... ya que claramente no son iguales...  
  
__ Son parientes y en algo se han de parecer... pero, ¿por qué te molesta? Ni si quiera le conoces...  
  
__ ... - Alexia ahora guardó silencio cerrando los ojos y cruzando los ojos un tanto molesta...  
  
__ Eh? He dicho algo que no debía? - le susurra a Bra que hasta el momento solo había estado escuchando la conversación...  
  
__ No lo sé... - dice Bra quedándose pensativa... - ¿Cómo se llama su nieto?  
  
__ Kai  
  
Al oír ese nombre, Bra reacciona un poco, y consecutivamente mira a su amiga que seguía callada con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión seria...  
  
__ ¿Por qué preguntabas el nombre?  
  
__ Por curiosidad - dijo Bra - porque no le habíais mencionado antes...  
  
Alexia que seguía caminando igual que antes, de pronto se paró, provocando que sus dos acompañantes lo hicieran también.  
  
__ ¿Que ocurre, Alex? - le preguntó Bra  
  
__ ¿No has sentido eso Bra?  
  
__ ._. ¿El qué?  
  
Alexia sacó su beyblade y lo sostuvo en la mano, Bra hizo lo mismo aun sin saber del todo el por qué...  
  
__ ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó desconcertada Ana al ver que sus dos amigas habían sacado sus blades...  
  
__ Eso quiero saber yo... - dijo Bra mirando a Alexia  
  
__ Youkborg no lo siente?  
  
__ Mm? - Bra se extrañó y se fijó en su beyblade.  
  
__ Bueno, de todos modos no me extrañaría...  
  
__ Oye! ¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬  
  
__ Nada - dijo seriamente, parece que aun no se le había pasado lo de antes...   
  
Alexia sacando su lanzador electrónico colocó su beyblade en él y lo lanzó  
  
__ Lynx, guíanos! - ordenó Alexia a su blade, y consecutivamente éste obedeció moviéndose rápidamente hacia algún lugar. Alexia, aún sin decir nada, le siguió seriamente.  
  
Bra y Ana aún no entendían nada, pero optaron por seguirla...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
**Notas:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? ^_~   
¿Hacia dónde les guiará Lynx? ¿Que habrá sentido?  
Bueno, esto y más, ya sabes donde lo encontraréis ^^; en el próximo capítulo!!!  
  
Bra: Ya he aparecido!!! ^//^  
  
Alexia: Y yo también!! xD  
  
Hika: Pero yo no ._.  
  
Alexia:  Pero lo hiciste en el anterior... y de que forma.. ^_~ - mira pícaramente a Hikaru  
  
Hika: je.. je..  
  
Hitoshi: ... - guardando silencio  
  
Hika: - cambiando de tema ¬¬ - por cierto, Bra, ¿quien era el chico de la foto del colgante ese?  
  
Bra: eh... eso díselo a la autora  
  
Alexia sale silbando de allí disimuladamente  
  
Hika: Eh!! no te vayas!! responde!!  
  
Alexia le hace una mueca y se va de allí huyendo de las persecuciones de esta loca!!! (xD tu sabes que es broma Hika, pero prefiero salir corriendo a ver a tu "pelusa")  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Interrumpimos estas notas, ya que poca gente las entenderá ^^U y me despido de vosotros/as hasta el próximo capítulo ^_~  
  
(Aclaración: Pelusa = a la bazooka asesina de Hika =S)  
  
Matta né!!!!


	7. Ana: Encuentro casual

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas**

  
_**Ana:**_  
  
Bra y yo seguimos a Alexia aún un poco confundidas, por su comportamiento... Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver por lo que la dije y su reacción hacia eso...  
  
__ Hacia donde vamos Alexia?? - preguntaba Bra corriendo tras ella y yo siguiendola   
  
__ No lo sé, ya obtendrás tu respuesta cuando lleguemos...  
  
__ Pero, ¿qué es lo que Lynx sintió?  
  
__ ...  
  
__ Contesta!  
  
__ Algo, que nos debería traer recuerdos... para mi no muy agradables - decía apretando los dientes...  
  
__ Alexia... siento si antes te he podido ofender con algo, pero ¿que es lo que ocurre? - pregunto totalmente desconcertada  
  
__ Lo siento Ana, no estoy enfadada contigo (al menos ahora) es simplemente que nos dirigimos hacia alguien que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos y no quiero recordarlos...  
  
__ Entonces, ¿para que vamos a encontrarnos con esa persona? - pregunto al no encontrarle mucho sentido...  
  
__ Porque quiero vengarme por lo que hizo... - dice apretando mas los dientes y noto que unas llamas de fuego le salen por los ojos llenos de ira... (_**N/A:**_ Cualquiera se acerca ^^U)  
  
Al ver su cara opto por no aumentar mi velocidad y permanecer detras de Bra...  
  
__ ¿Vengarte? - pregunta pensativa Bra  
  
__ Sí.. - contesta Alexia bajando la cabeza - Tú no lo sentiste... Youkborg no lo sintió... pero es porque tú no lo sufriste...  
  
__ ¿Sufrir qué? - pregunto para lograr entender algo..  
  
__ ... - Alexia fija su mirada seriamente en un punto y con algo de resignación en su voz, tras una breve pausa, responde - La humillación y el dolor  
  
__ Oh? - me sorprendo un poco ante su respuesta  
  
__ ¿Qué? - se extraña Bra  
  
__ Piensa en esas definiciones.. - dice Alexia dando como finalizada la conversación, desviando su mirada hacia su beyblade, que seguía guíandonos a las tres.  
  
En un momento dado, Alexia se para en seco, provocando que nosotras hagamos lo mismo y yo al ir tan pegada por detras a Bra, hacer que "casi" me tropiece... (_**N/A:**_ No si esta chica... V_VU ** /** _** Ana:**_ Puse "casi" ¬¬U ** / ** Vale, vale ^^U)  
  
__ Llegamos ya? - pregunto tras mi repentino frenazo  
  
Su beyblade se eleva desde el suelo y va a parar a sus manos. Tras esto voltea la cabeza a un lado y a otro lentamente para intentar divisar a alguien entre la gente que hay por allí...  
  
__ Segun mi blade sí, ya llegamos, pero ahora solo falta encontrarle...  
  
__ Ah! - me sorprendo un poco al fijarme en algo...  
  
__ ¿Que ocurre Ana? - me pregunta Bra  
  
__ Vosotras me dijisteis que no sabíais ir al lugar de entrenamiento de los demolution boys, no?  
  
__ Así es.. ¿por que? - me preguntaba Bra que aún no entendía por donde quería ir...  
  
__ Pues que, por aquí cerca está la abadía...  
  
__ ¿Que? - dicen ambas  
  
__ Sí justamente por allí esta la calle... - digo señalando el lugar   
  
__ Que casualidad, ¿no crees Alexia? ^^  
  
__ Demasiada... - contesta poniendo cara de desconfío  
  
Seguimos avanzando, esta vez un poco mas tranquilas, siguiendo de nuevo a nuestra guía ^^U.  
Ella se paró de repente y fijó su mirada en algo en concreto...  
  
__ ¿Qué pasa ahora?  
  
__ Allí - dice secamente señalando seriamente con la mirada, un banco donde se encontraban dos personas  
  
Bra y yo volteamos la cabeza en dirección donde sigue siendo fulminada...  
  
__ Ah! - exclama Bra con algo de sorpresa  
  
__ Entiendes ahora?  
  
__ ... - Bra no contestaba estaba como fuera de si, algo shockeada... - s, si, ahora ya se a lo que te referías.. y ya lo recuerdo.. pero al igual que tu, aunque yo por suerte no lo sintiera, te ayudaré en lo que pueda a vengarte...  
  
__ Gracias, pero esto es algo entre él y yo - dijo acercándose hacia el banco en el que se encontraban esas dos personas..  
  
Yo miraba a mis dos nuevas amigas, esperando la reacción de cada una. Bra, consecutivamente que Alexia avanzó, dudó un segundo pero decidió seguirla... y como me quedaba sola ahí atrás, prefería imitarlas y acercarme también.  
  
Una chica, mas o menos de nuestra edad, con el pelo largo y ojos verde oscuros, estaba sentada en el respaldo del banco de cara a nosotras, mientras que lo que parecía ser un chico estaba de espalda a nosotras hablando de frente y de pie con su acompañante... éste parecía tener el pelo medio largo recogido por una coleta, pero llevaba una máscara que evitaba que poco mas que sus ojos se vieran...  
  
__ Oh? - se extraña la chica al ver que nos acercamos hacia ellos seriamente. (**_N/A_**: Bueno ella va algo confusa, pero las que iban delante suya, van serias)   
  
Tras haber captado la atención de esa chica, provoca que su acompañante se de la vuelta y nos vea de cara a nosotras, exaltandose un poco al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traen mis dos acompañantes ^^U  
  
__ ¿Queréis algo? - pregunta el chico algo aturdido por ver la expresión de las caras de mis amigas...  
  
__ Pues sí - contesta secamente Alexia, con una mirada fría  
  
__ ¿El qué? - interviene la otra chica que acompañaba al joven enmascarado  
  
__ Venganza... - responde seriamente Bra  
  
__ ¿Ein? - preguntan extrañados ambos al no entender a que venía eso...  
  
__ Esa reacción no es la que me esperaba, ni siquiera tienes la decencia de recordarnos... - decía Alexia muy fríamente  
  
__ ¿Acaso debería?   
  
__ Eso de olvidar las cosas, se está volviendo normal en este chico ^^U - dice la chica que lo acompaña en un tono divertido  
  
__ Hikaru!!  
  
__ Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.. pero has de reconocer que es verdad.. ^^U  
  
__ ¬¬U  
  
__ Bueno, y que os parece si para intentar recuperar la memoria de este chico, nos presentamos todos? ^__^  
  
Yo me sorprendo un poco, por el tono que se estaba volviendo la conversación, no me esperaba que alguien intentara calmear el ambiente...  
  
__ A mi no me parece mala idea ^^ - digo intentando a ayudar a suavizar la conversación. - Yo me llamo Ana  
  
__ Encantada ^^ yo soy Hikaru Agata - dice presentándose - y como tus amigas ya sabrán ^^U este es uno de los mejores beybladers del mundo; Shippu no Jing!  
  
__ Y si así es... ¿cómo es que nunca había oído de él? - pregunto al no sonarme de nada ese nombre...  
  
__ Lo que pasa es que...  
  
__ Estuve inactivo durante bastante tiempo... - explico el propio Shippu  
  
__ Ah...  
  
__ Inactivo? ¿Te retiraste temporalmente por el remordimiento que debiste sentir? - preguntaba irónicamente Bra  
  
__ No - contestó secamente - ¿y vosotras quienes sois? sois las únicas que me interesa saber, y las únicas que todavía no lo han dicho...  
  
__ Yo soy Bra Nakatomi  
  
__ No me suena para nada tu nombre - decía Shippu con una mirada desinteresada - ¿y tu? ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Alexia le seguía fulminando con la mirada, pero o a Shippu no le afectaba, o lo sabía disimular muy bien...  
  
__ Me llamo Alexia Aikawa - dijo finalmente manteniendo su mirada seria y fija.  
  
Shippu se quedó un momento pensativo, pero al final dijo:  
__ Lo siento, pero no me... - cuando iba a terminar su frase se paró y tras la mirada que Alexia le estaba mandando, de pronto pareció como si recordase algo...  
  
__ ¿Que ibas a decir? - preguntaba Alexia aun seria  
  
__ ...  
  
__ Vaya, me parece que eso quiere decir que sí que me recuerdas, verdad? - seguía con su tono sarcástico Alexia  
  
__ ¿Y qué si así es? - dijo finalmente Shippu  
  
__ Pues, que entonces... ¡yo te desafío! - dijo apuntándole con su dedo índice, con su mirada todavía fija.  
  
__ Que, ¿qué? - pregunta Shippu incrédulo  
  
__ Lo que acabas de oír, es hora de mi venganza, y te estoy retando a una revancha!!!  
  
__ Oye Alexia, así te llamabas, no? no creo que sea muy buena idea el desafiarle... - le dice Hikaru  
  
__ ¿Y por qué no?  
  
__ Es uno de los mejores bladers del mundo entero...  
  
__ No me asusta! además tengo algo que arreglar con él, y pagará lo que en un pasado me hizo... - dice aún mas seria (**_N/A:_** ¿Se puede estar más seria? O_o)  
  
__ Hmph! acepto tu desafío, pero si de verdad eres una blader, no deberías dejar que una derrota te amargue la vida...  
  
__ ¿¡Y tu qué sabrás?! No fue una simple derrota, tú me humillaste para divertirte y eso jamás te lo perdonaré, te haré pagar lo que en aquel entonces me hiciste sentir  
  
__ Eso ya lo veremos, como ya dije, ¡acepto tu desafío!  
  
__ Eso me hace recordar... - murmuraba Hikaru - ¡que también me debes a mi un combate!  
  
__ Pues lo siento, pero primero combatirá conmigo, y saldrá derrotado, si queda algo de él será para ti...  
  
__ ¡Como.. - iba Hika a reprocharle eso, cuando el chico intervino y la interrumpió  
  
__ Que así sea, se ve que estás confiada, eso te costará caro...  
  
Alexia creó en sus labios una sonrisa junto a su mirada desafiante...  
  
__ Entonces seguidme - dijo Hikaru resignada llevándoles hacia un plato de bey.  
  
Todos nos acercamos hacia donde Hika nos lleva, y mientras eso ocurre, tengo la sensación de que alguien nos está siguiendo y observando...  
  
__ ¡Jugadores acérquense al plato! - decía Hika haciendo de comentarista - saquen sus lanzadores y sus blades y haganlos volar!!  
  
Ambos siguieron las instrucciones de la comentarista, poniendo caras muy serias y concentradas. La tensión se podía notar e incluso cortar con un cuchillo, y eso que aún no había empezado el combate, pero lo bueno, es que tenia la sensación de que presenciaría un gran partido, que me ayudaría también en mi entrenamiento...  
Por otra parte, también seguía notando que alguien estaba de espectador, pero por mas que intentaba averiguar quien o donde se encontraba me era imposible... ¿serían simples imaginaciones mias?  
  
__ ¿Preparados? - comenzaba diciendo Hika antes de dar la señal. Cuando ambos afirmaron con la cabeza en dirección a Hika, ésta dio por entendido que lo estaban y decidió comenzar con la cuenta atrás.  
  
__ 3!  
  
__ 2!   
  
__ 1!  
  
__ ¡A volar!  
  
Un blade de color blanco con rayas azules y con el anillo de ataque en verde (_**N/A**_: El blade de Alexia) seguido por un blade verde claro y brillante con el anillo en ese mismo tono y azulado (**_N/A_**: El de Shippu) caían al plato de bey, dispuestos a arrasar con todo...  
  
__ El partido empieza muy agitado! - decía la comentarista - Por el momento los blades no se deciden a atacar, giran y giran sin chocarse, ni tan siquiera se rozan, ¿a que esperarán?  
  
__ Te estoy esperando Alexia, tú me retaste, espero un ataque...  
  
__ Tú lo has querido y pedido, pero una cosa antes, ¡no me vengas diciendo que no te lo adverti! ¡Lynx adelante! - gritó  
  
__ Veamos lo que sabes... Metal Driger prepara tu defensa!  
  
El beyblade de Alexia empezaba a brillar en un tono blanco azulado, y mientras eso pasaba su velocidad incrementaba...  
En la expresión de su cara, se apreciaba un notable enfado y concentración pero de pronto solo se quedó en concentración...  
  
__ "¿Qué es esto que siento? Estaba tan furiosa con Shippu no Jing que no lo había notado antes... ¿qué es?"  
  
__ Parece que alguien por fin se va a disponer a atacar, el beyblade de Alexia, coge una increible velocidad... - comentaba Hikaru  
  
__ "No puedo dar todo lo que tengo en esta batalla... lo que siento no me lo permite... pero tampoco puedo permitir dejarme ganar, y menos contra él... ¿que hago entonces?"  
  
__ Alexia se encuentra muy extraña, parece confundida... pero, ¿por qué? - murmuraba Bra que observaba el combate de nuestra amiga  
  
Alexia fijó su mirada en la luz de su beyblade y cerró los ojos...  
__ "Lynx, tu también lo has sentido? ¿que es eso?  
Alguien está cerca... pero no debes dejarte influenciar por su presencia, debemos ganar a Metal Driger y a Shippu no Jing!>>  
__ "Tienes razón, eso es lo primero ante todo... pero no podemos usar nuestro ataque final, esa presencia me lo impide, y no quiero que descubra nuestra arma secreta, así que..."  
Adelante, dílo!!>>  
  
Alexia abrió los ojos con mas confianza y seguridad en ellos y exclamó:  
__ Allá va mi ataque; Lynx!! ¡¡Flecha de luz!!  
  
__ Wow!! Lynx coge mas velocidad aún, ¿eso es posible? O_o y gira rápidamente alrededor del plato, dejando a Metal Driger en el centro esperando un ataque... - decía la comentarista - Pero, ¿dónde se ha ido el blade? no le veo por ninguna parte... ¡ohh! Metal Driger acaba de recibir un ataque de la nada... ¡increible!  
  
__ Aunque tengas esa impresionante velocidad, no lograrás atravesar mi defensa!!  
  
__ Feh! ya se verá, me entrenado mucho desde aquella vez en la que nos volvimos a enfrentar, y si esperas que mi beyblade se agote al gastar tanta velocidad, vé descartando esa posibilidad, ya que cada vez que mi blade te golpea, se recupera cogiendo tu propia energía, y debilitando tu defensa!! Tu Metal Driger es fuerte, sí, pero Lynx también lo es, y si quieres que esto tenga mas emoción aún, intenta alcanzarme y golpearme!!!!   
  
__ "Eso es verdad, desde que ocurrió eso aquel día, Alexia se ha estado entrenando mucho y mejorado considerablemente, se ha convertido en una de las mejores bladers que hay y que conozco... Su vida es el blading y no permitirá que nadie se lo quite... Gracias a ella y a su persistencia en su entrenamiento, yo también pude mejorar y ser una mejor blader... Aunque Youkborg y yo no tengamos tanto caracter como ella ^^U"  
  
__ "Es increible, ambos son unos grandes bladers, no puedo creer que haya tenido el honor de conocerlos... esto me da una oportunidad, de aprender algo de ellos y superarme para mi entrenamiento" - pienso al ver tal espectáculo  
  
__ Metal Driger, ataca!! - ordenaba Shippu a su beyblade  
  
__ Lynx, enfréntale!!!  
  
__ Vaya, tras las órdenes de sus entrenadores, ambos blades se dirigen hacia ellos mismos, dispuestos a decidir el combate en este último golpe final!! - seguía Hika comentando el partido, cuando dijo eso último, ambos blades así lo hicieron levantándose una humareda de polvo y viendo como solo un blade salía del plato y se dirigía hacia Shippu, tras disiparse y ver el plato Hika concluyó diciendo.. - Metal Driger ha salido del plato, eso lo hemos visto todos los presentes, pero que ¿ha pasado con el otro blade? tampoco está en el plato...  
  
__ El otro blade esta aquí - dijo Alexia, sentenciando el resultado y mostrando su mano, con el guante sin dedos que llevaba rasguñado y rasgado...  
  
Hika parpadeó como viéndolo mejor y terminó anunciando: ¡¡Entonces declaro un empate!!  
  
Shippu se acercó a Alexia y le estrechó la mano  
__ Buen combate - y murmurando solo para que ella lo entendiera dijo - aunque todavía no entiendo el porque no te empleaste a fondo...  
  
__ Gracias - dijo devolviendole el saludo, con la mano derecha con la que había atrapado su blade, un poco dolorida que la tenía y sorprendiéndose un poco por el último comentario que hizo...  
  
__ Vaya Alexia, la verdad no pensaba que pusieras a raya al gran Shippu no Jing ^^  
  
__ Gracias  
  
__ Ya estarás contenta, no? - le dijo Bra  
  
__ ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
__ Ya has obtenido tu venganza.. sabiendo que si te lo hubieras propuesto le habrías ganado...  
  
__ Esa es otra... no pude dar todo mi poder en el combate... una presencia oculta me lo impedía.. pero, ¿quién puede haberme desconcentrado? - se preguntaba Alexia.   
  
Mientras decía eso, me acordé de aquella persona que había sentido, pero a la que no había conseguido ver, pero de pronto descubrí a alguien escondido tras un árbol e inevitamblemente exclamé su nombre..  
  
__ Kai!!  
  
Alexia y Bra se sorprendieron ante lo que dije y desviaron sus miradas hacia donde iba dirijida la mía...  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
**Notas: ** Creo que me pasé en este capítulo @V_V@ y seguro que no recibiré casi ningun review porque no les habrá gustado T_T!! pero me da igual... quiero saber si os ha gustado o no, y la única forma es que me los dejéis, aunque digáis que no os ha gustado... Solo quiero que me dejéis vuestros reviews siendo sinceros, y diciendome que os parece... T_T  
  
Takao:  Yo digo que te has pasado ¬¬  
  
Alexia: ¿Y cuál es tu razón?  
  
Takao:  Que a mi ni si quieras me nombras!!  
  
Alexia y los demás presentes en la sala se caen al estilo anime...  
  
Bra: Pues yo me alegro, de que ni se te nombre ¬¬  
  
Ana: Oye!!  
  
Alexia: Creo que estamos confundiendo las cosas... estas notas son paralelas al fic, aunque se hablan sobre el... - se confunde ella misma con lo que dice @.@  
  
Hika: ¿Dónde está Takao?  
  
Alexia: ._. por allí, discutiendo como siempre con Bra...  
  
Hika: Gracias >=) - dice marchándose ocultando algo grande bajo una manta...  
  
Alexia: ... "¿que es eso?" - de pronto reacciona de golpe - HIKARU!!! Espera, aquí ni te atrevas a usar a pelusa!!!  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Estas notas quedan interrumpidas (como de costumbre -_-U) aunque las aludidas en estas notas, conocerán el final de éstas V_V, para alegría de unas, y tristeza de otras...  
  
Bueno, mejor dejo de decir cosas que casi nadie entenderá, y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo...  
  
Nos vemos!! (y espero reviews aunque me critiquen -_-)


	8. Hikaru: Decisión de compañía

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas**

  
_**Hikaru**:_  
  
Al oír la exclamación que Ana dio, todos nos fijamos en la dirección a la que su vista va dirigida, y allí nos encontramos con un chico alto que tendría mas o menos nuestra edad, con una mirada seria en color caoba y unos triángulos pintados en su cara...  
  
__ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunta Ana  
  
__ Bueno, salí de la abadía a pasear y pensar, y vi a Shippu no Jing, después vinisteis vosotras y le retásteis así que no perdí oportunidad para ver sus técnicas de combate... - explicó   
  
__ ¿Y se puede saber quien eres tú? - preguntó Shippu en tono algo desinteresado  
  
__ Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, estaba antes en el parque cuando tuviste tu anterior combate, pero no llegué a tiempo y no pude verlo, sin embargo ahora ha sido diferente...  
  
__ Entonces tu estabas con ese chico tan gritón... ¿como se llamaba? Takao? - decía Shippu  
  
__ Sí - contestó secamente Kai  
  
__ Y bueno, ¿que has podido ver en este combate? ¿crees que con verme jugar una vez puedes derrotarme?   
  
__ Hmph, lo cierto es que ha sido un buen combate... pero si quisiera tener uno, ya lo hubiera tenido...  
  
__ ¿Y quien sería en tal caso tu rival? - pregunto con curiosidad  
  
__ Alguien que estuviese a mi altura - dijo en un tono algo presuntuoso  
  
__ Como quien? -_-  
  
__ Por ejemplo el campeón mundial, aunque eso de estar a mi nivel, habría que verlo...  
  
__ A Takao!!?? - pregunto sorprendida - ¿¡A ese niñato?!  
  
__ ¿Qué tienes en su contra? - me pregunta Ana algo mosqueada  
  
__ Nada en particular... - contesto mirando a otro lado  
  
__ ¡Entonces, no hables mal de él! - me sigue insistiendo Ana   
  
__ Tranquila...  
  
Bra en ese momento miró a Ana con una cara interrogativa. Y hasta ese momento no me fijé que Alexia estaba de espaldas a nosotros con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, como si estuviera escuchando la conversación atentamente sin querer participar, hasta que al final dijo algo...  
  
__ Ana, ha sido un placer conocerte, ahora va siendo hora de marcharnos - dijo cortante sin voltearse. Bra reaccionó un poco y miró a su amiga algo confundida.  
  
__ Ah! Espera, os acompañaré hasta el final  
  
__ Si no quieres no lo hagas, nos señalaste el camino, podemos seguir solas...  
  
__ Pero si quiero! - tras esa réplica, Alexia la miró algo de reojo, y pareció como si esbozase levemente una sonrisa cerrando consecutivamente los ojos a modo de aceptar.  
  
__ Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya? - preguntó Bra  
  
__ Ah! Esperad! - digo de repente  
  
__ ¿Que ocurre Hikaru? - me pregunta Bra  
  
En ese momento miro a Shippu algo aturdida, pero finalmente me aclaro y la respondo:  
__ ¿Podría ir con vosotras?  
  
Noto que con mi pregunta, todos (excepto Kai, que no tenía nada que ver) se sorprenden algo.   
  
__ Eh.. pues.. ¿que opinas? - pregunta mirando a Alexia  
  
__ ¿Por qué no? - dice encongiéndose de hombros aun de espaldas  
  
__ Genial!  
  
__ Esto Hika... - me dice Shippu  
  
__ No te preocupes, sé donde encontrarte ^^ además solo quiero conocer un poco más a mis nuevas amigas... no te importa, ¿verdad? - le pregunto poniendo cara de niña buena =(  
  
__ De acuerdo, pero recuerda que dijiste que me ayudarías...  
  
__ Claro! no me voy para siempre, solo en la tarde...  
  
__ Entonces te espero en la noche...  
  
__ Vale...  
  
(_**N/A:**_ Creo que aquí hace falta una aclaración, no sea que mentes no decentes lo malinterpreten ¬_¬ ¿a que os he pillado, eh?)  
  
**_FLASH BACK_  
**  
__ Así que te alojas en el hotel... - murmura Shippu en el banco  
  
__ Sip, ¿por que? .-.  
  
__ Pues resulta que todos lo hacemos...  
  
__ A "todos" ¿te refieres a tu hermano y a sus amigos?  
  
__ Así es...  
  
__ Y ya que dormimos y comemos bajo el mismo techo, (_**N/A:**_ Visto de esa forma así es xD) ¿que te parece si cenamos juntos, esta noche?  
  
__ No me parece mala idea, y así terminaría de comentarte, lo que te queda por saber...  
  
__ Ok ^^  
  
__ Entonces quedaríamos a las 22.00 a los pies de las escaleras, vale?  
  
__ Sí!! ^^  
  
_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_  
  
Tras despedirme de Shippu, veo como Kai vuelve a tomar su rumbo y Shippu hace lo mismo con el suyo...  
Ahora sigo a mis nuevas amigas, pero no sé a dónde, por lo que se lo pregunto:  
__ Esto, ¿a donde se supone que vamos? ^^U  
  
__ A la abadía de Valcov, entrenamiento de los Demolution Boys... - me responde Alexia  
  
__ Esto, Alexia...  
  
__ Sí? - me dice girandose y mirándome  
  
__ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
__ Por poder...  
  
__ ¿Por qué no querías que ese Kai te viera? Porque me diste esa impresión...  
  
__ Ah! - parece que se sorprendió ante mi pregunta - n, no lo hacía...  
  
__ ¿Estás segura? - decía en un tono para picarla  
  
__ ... - simplemente no me contestó cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza algo molesta  
  
__ Bueno, chicas, dejadlo ^^U - intentaba arreglar Bra - por cierto Ana, ¿por qué insististe tanto en querer acompañarnos hasta el final?  
  
__ Pues porque quise, sois mis amigas y os dije que podríais acompañarme hasta aquí, y de paso os guiaba, no?  
  
__ Cierto, pero en mi opinión creo que tienes otro motivo... - dijo Alexia mirandola fijamente con expresión normal  
  
__ Bueno, vale, lo cierto es que me gustaría que me hiciérais un favor...  
  
__ ¿Eso también me incluye a mi? - pregunto intentando enterarme de la conversación  
  
__ Claro!! ^^  
  
__ ¿Y qué es? - pregunta Bra con curiosidad  
  
__ Tras ver el combate de Alexia, contra uno de los que se supone mejores del mundo, y ver que casi logra vencerle, pues yo me preguntaba, si ya que todas sois bladers, y por lo que me puedo imaginar, muy buenas, ¿podríais ayudarme a entrenar para superar la prueba que he de pasar?  
  
__ ¿Que tipo de prueba? - pregunto para terminar de entender  
  
Tras explicarme todo lo referente a esa prueba que si superase podría pasar a entrenar en esos entrenamientos y demás, acepto encantada al igual que las demás, diciendo que ayudaría en lo que pudiese, además quizá así, logre entrenarme yo también y enfrentarme a Hitoshi ^^ aunque eso ya no me importa tanto, era solo una excusa para encontrarme con él xP  
  
__ ¿Esta es la famosita abadía? - pregunta Bra mirandolo  
  
__ Supongo... - dice Alexia  
  
__ ¿Que pasa? ¿no os la imaginábais así ._.? - pregunta Ana  
  
__ Es que... - comienza Bra  
  
__ No parece una... - termina Alexia  
  
__ Bueno, ya, pero si es un lugar de entrenamiento ¿que queríais?  
  
Alexia y Bra se encogen de hombros aceptando lo que ven...   
  
__ Hey Ana!! - dice un chico, de unos pocos años mas que nosotras, de pelo corto, con expresión felina en su rostro, corriendo hacia nosotras.  
  
__ ¿Qué quieres Nael? - le responde Ana  
  
__ Preguntarte si por casualidad has visto, o sabrías donde está Ryoko... - explica apresuradamente  
  
__ Acabo de llegar, no la he visto y ni idea tengo de donde puede estar...  
  
__ Pero es tu hermana, algo sabrás...  
  
__ Ay! - suspira Ana - ¿has mirado en las salas de entrenamiento?  
  
__ No, allí no he mirado, gracias, voy a ver si está...  
  
__ ¿Qué clase de modales son esos, eh? - digo de repente al fijarme que ni si quiera se había percatado de nosotras...  
  
__ Eh?  
  
__ Al menos se saluda o se presenta, no?  
  
__ Oh, disculpadme - dice haciendo una reverencia estilo japonesa - no me fije en vosotras, gran error por mi parte, no ver a tales ángeles  
  
__ .//. - todas nos quedamos con esta cara  
  
__ Jajajajaja ^//^ - empieza a reirse Alexia  
  
__ ¿Que te pasa? - le pregunta Ana  
  
__ Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo jajaja  
  
__ Alexia ¬//¬ - dice Bra  
  
__ Perdón, ya sabes como me pongo, en estas situaciones jajaja... - dice intentando calmarse  
  
__ Ya... ¬¬  
  
__ ¿Queréis que os presente? - dice Ana una vez que ya estamos todos calmados  
  
__ Claro ^^ - dice Bra  
  
__ De acuerdo; Nael, estas son Alexia Aikawa, Bra Nakatomi y Hikaru Agata, chicas él es Nael Kon  
  
__ Mucho gusto!!  
  
__ Kon?? Ese apellido no es el de uno de los miembros del equipo campeón de beyblade? - se fija Alexia  
  
__ Tienes razón el chico chino del equipo, Ray se llamaba... - agrego - además ahora que me fijo, no solo se parece en el apellido, también tiene caracteres felinos al igual que él...  
  
__ Ohhhh, ¿no seréis parientes o algo así, verdad? - pregunta Bra asombrada  
  
__ Jajajaja, no que yo sepa ^^U pero no es la primera vez que me dicen que me le parezco ^^ - explica Nael  
  
__ Y dime una cosa, ¿tú también perteneces a este lugar? - pregunta Alexia mirando la abadía  
  
__ Bueno, se podría decir que sí, y ahora si me disculpáis debo irme  
  
__ Claro, espero que volvamos a vernos... - dice Bra  
  
__ Adios - decimos a la vez Alexia y yo  
  
__ Adios... - dice con pocas ganas Ana  
  
__ ^^ Chao - y se fue de allí  
  
__ Ana, ¿se puede sabe que te ha hecho ese chico? - pregunta Bra  
  
__ ¿Por que lo dices?  
  
__ Bueno, no has estado muy simpática con él que digamos...  
  
__ Es que es el novio de mi hermana, y cada vez que no la ve o encuentra, pues está detrás de mi, para que le diga donde está o le lleve ante ella, ¡como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer, que hacerle de guía ¬¬!  
  
__ ^^U - cara que se nos queda a todas  
  
__ Eso es que está enamorado ^^ - opina en tono divertido Alexia  
  
__ Jajaja ^^ - reímos todas, a excepción de Ana  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ ¡¡Oh no!! - exclama Bra llevandose las manos del cuello a la boca  
  
__ ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunta Alexia  
  
__ Mi colgante, no lo tengo!!  
  
__ ¿Te refieres a tu relicario?  
  
__ Sí V.V  
  
__ Lo has perdido?  
  
__ Se me ha debido caer por algún sitio T.T buuuuuaaaaaa!!!!  
  
__ ... - Alexia  
  
__ Tranquilizate Bra, quizá esté por aquí, ¿que forma tenía? - pregunto tratando de calmarla...  
  
__ Era un colgante en forma de corazón, y que dentro tenía una foto T.T - intenta explicar   
  
__ Una foto, dentro de un corazón?? - pregunta pícaramente Ana - y de quien? >=)  
  
__ Buuaaa!!!  
  
__ ^^U No creo que sea momento para preguntar eso - dice Alexia  
  
__ Pues lo siento, pero parece que por aquí no está V.V  
  
__ =(  
  
__ Venga Bra, anímate tenemos cosas con las que distraernos de eso... - decía Alexia  
  
__ P, pero... tu sabes lo que significaba para mi...  
  
__ ... "por eso no sé que decirte..."   
  
__ V.V  
  
__ Sé lo que significaba, significa, y seguirá significando, y por ello sé, siento, que lo encontrarás, y que muy lejos de aquí, no puede andar ^_~ - dice finalmente Alexia  
  
__ Espero que tengas razón...  
  
__ Siento que la tengo ^_~ así que anímate  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
**Notas:** Bueno, ya han llegado a la abadía, ¿qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ^_~  
¿Encontrará Bra su colgante? xO  
Ya se verá... xP  
  
Hikaru: Yo quiero saber que ocurrirá en esa cena entre Hitoshi y yo ^//^  
  
Takao: Pues comer, ¿qué si no? .-.  
  
Todos a excepción de Takao se caen al estilo anime... _-_  
  
Takao: que?? ._.  
  
Alexia: Nada... V_VU  
  
Ana: ^^U   
  
Bra y Hika:  ¬¬U   
  
Hika: (susurrando) Oye Bra, ¿recuerdas qué podíamos hacer, para que Takao fuera un poco listo?  
  
Bra:  (susurrando tb) ¿Podíamos hacer que ocurriera ese milagro? xO  
  
Alexia: ¡Qué estáis cuchicheando por ahí, eh?!  
  
Bra y Hika: Nosotras nada!! ^^U  
  
Alexia: Uy, que cara de complices... ¬¬  
  
Ana:  Aun me gustaría saber de quien era la foto que había en tu colgante, Bra...  
  
Bra: Ahora que lo dices... ¡a mi también!   
  
Hika: Eso! y a mi!  
  
Alexia: ^^U "oh, oh..."  
  
Todas: Y bien??? >=)  
  
Alexia: Je..je.. - retrocediendo lentamente un poco - Esto... ¡¡Sore wa himitsu desu!! - dice hechando a correr  
  
Hika: Eh! ¡no huyas!   
  
Ana: Lo ha vuelto a hacer... -_-  
  
Bra: V.V  
  
Alexia: Por cierto!! - diciendo desde una distancia considerada - si de verdad queréis saberlo, tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo ^_~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, por si alguien no sabe lo que significa "sore wa himitsu desu" equivale a la frase japonesa favorita de Zeros (de Slayers) y significa: "Eso es un secreto" ^_~ (xDDD)  
  
Así que, tal y como dije en las notas anteriormente (que ya estoy en un lugar mas seguro ^^U) en el próximo capítulo, sabremos quien se oculta en la foto de Bra, (o quien no xP) y también muchas cosas mas!!!   
  
No os las perdáis ^_~  



	9. Alexia: El relicario

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas**

  
_**Alexia:**_  
  
__ Oye Hika, ahora que me acuerdo... eso de que el campeón mundial se encuentra aquí, ¿es cierto? .-. - pregunto al recordar ese detalle  
  
__ Sip, ¿por qué?  
  
__ ¿Qué sabes al respecto?  
  
__ Bueno... "a ver que digo, no puedo desvelar el secreto de Shippu" pues le vi cuando Shippu no Jing tuvo ese combate que ni tan siquiera duró... En ese momento él no me había visto, así que simplemente estaba de espectadora, como el propio Takao...  
  
__ Yo sé el verdadero motivo de su llegada aquí... - intervino Ana  
  
__ ¿Cual es? - preguntan Alexia y Hikaru que lo desconocían... Bra, que aun estaba algo deprimida, también prestaba atención...  
  
__ Bueno, cuando le vi, estaba aquí mismo, en la abadía. Deseaba interrumpir el entrenamiento de los Demolution Boys, y yo eso no podía permitirlo, así que le reté... Pero no pude combatir porque mi hermana llegó y me detuvo, después Bryan escuchó todo el escándalo que estábamos armando por las discusiones, y finalmente Takao, y el grupo de sus amigos, consiguieron presenciar el entrenamiento de los Demolution Boys y su objetivo... Hablar con Kai.  
  
__ C.. con, K.Kai?? - pregunto algo sorprendida...  
  
__ Sí, ese era su objetivo hablar con Kai, ¿para el que? eso ya no lo sé...  
  
__ Bueno, quizá sólo haya sido una visita para verle... - intervino Bra, que parecía que había dejado sus pensamientos de lado  
  
__ No lo creo - dijo Hikaru - Takao, no se molestaría en hacer este viaje solo para hacer una visita...  
  
__ ¿Y por que no? ¬¬ - dijo Ana  
  
__ Oye! ¿por que cada vez que menciono a Takao te pones tan borde (_**N/A:**_ Antipática) conmigo, eh?  
  
__ Porque cada vez que abres tu boca para mencionar su nombre lo acompañan palabras en un tono sarcástico que no me gusta! ¬¬*  
  
__ Feh! es que no me cae demasiado bien ese niño ¬¬  
  
__ ¡Pero si no le conoces!  
  
__ He oído hablar de él, aunque por lo que me han dicho, debería admirarle, pero no es así -_-  
  
__ Venga chicas calmaos, por favor ^^U - intento tranquilizarlas  
  
__ Esto Ana... - dice Bra  
  
__ Si?  
  
__ Últimamente le he estado dando vueltas a una cosa... recuerdo eso que comentaste cuando nos conocimos, lo de que te gustaba un chico... pues bien... ese chico, ¿podría ser Takao?   
  
__ ...  
  
__ El que calla otorga... - dije en tono aclarativo  
  
__ Oh! lo siento... no lo sabía... - se disculpó Hika  
  
Ana seguía con la mirada apartada mirando hacia otro lado  
  
__ Venga, por favor, intentare no decir nada malo sobre él, si? - intentaba disculparse Hika  
  
__ Bueno...  
  
Tras ver que al final responde, todas nos quedamos aliviadas con una sonrisa  
  
__ ¿y bien? - dice Ana  
  
__ Y bien, que?  
  
__ Ahora que ya sabéis quien es, ¿que opináis? - pregunta con la mirada al suelo  
  
__ Bueno, yo no le conozco mucho, pero no está mal... - opinó Bra (_**N/A: **_ Recordemos que estamos hablando del de G Revolution, eh? ^^U Bra no me mates xP)  
  
__ Yo opino lo mismo que Bra...  
  
__ En el fondo "todos" los Kinomiya están muy bien ^//^ - dijo Hika sin pensarlo siquiera  
  
Al decir eso todas nos quedamos con una cara interrogativa hacia ella  
  
__ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? .-.  
  
__ Eh? Ah! no, nada ^^U "vaya... debo controlar mis pensamientos ^^U"  
  
__ Ana!!  
  
Todas nos dimos la vuelta para ver quien exclamaba el nombre de nuestra amiga y nos encontramos que el chico que habíamos conocido antes, Nael, se acercaba corriendo a nosotras como la primera vez.  
  
__ Ay! V.V - suspiró Ana - ¿Qué quieres ahora?  
  
__ ¿Por qué lo dices? .-.  
  
__ Siempre que me buscas es para algo, ¿que es esta vez? -_- - pregunta sin ganas  
  
__ Ah! - se quedó sin palabras - Bueno, antes que nada, hola de nuevo a todas ^_^  
  
__ Hola! ^^ - respondemos al unísono  
  
__ ¿Y bien? ¬¬  
  
__ ._. solo vine a darte las gracias nada mas...  
  
__ Seguro -_-  
  
__ ¿Eh? ¿Que me he perdido? - me pregunta susurrando de improviso a mi  
  
__ Tu eres un poco despistado, no crees? - le respondo en el mismo tono  
  
__ Sí, eso lo sé, ¿pero que me he pedido?  
  
__ V_VU   
  
__ Dime...  
  
__ ¿No crees que eres demasiado... "pesado" con respecto a estar siempre pidiéndole a Ana que te ayude a encontrar a su hermana y demás? - le digo directamente  
  
__ Ohhhh, pues no lo había pensado... pero al fin y al cabo es su hermana, no?  
  
__ ¿Y que tiene que ver eso? Ambas son independientes y cada una puede hacer lo que quiera sin consultárselo a la otra -_- Eres tú el que deberías saber donde se encuentra  
  
__ ...  
  
__ Y vosotros dos que estáis hablando? - pregunta Bra  
  
__ Nada... - contesto mirando a Nael  
  
__ Bueno, solo vine para darte las gracias Ana y no te preocupes intentare no molestarte mas. Debo irme de nuevo, chao - y se fue de repente ._.  
  
__ Oye Ana... - empiezo diciendo - ¿este chico siempre tiene tantas prisas? .-.  
  
__ Sí, mejor para mi... -_-  
  
__ Por cierto Bra, ¿como te encuentras? - pregunta Hika  
  
__ Bueno, lo pasado, pasado está, no? V.V  
  
__ No te pongas así, te dije que tuve un presentimiento, y que ese colgante no anda muy lejos... - la digo  
  
__ Hmph V.V - dijo bajando la cabeza aun mas  
  
__ ¿Qué es esto? ¿un consejo de chismes o que? - dice una voz masculina acercándose hacia nosotras  
  
Al darnos la vuelta vemos que un chico de nuestra edad, pelirrojo con dos mechones de pelo cayéndole por la cara y unos intensos ojos celestes es el que dijo esas palabras.  
  
__ T, Tala!! - exclama Ana  
  
__ ¿No deberías estar entrenando Ana? Pensé que te importaba mas que estar cotorreando con tus amigas, pero creo que me equivoqué, y que cometí un error al concederte una prueba... porque está claro que así no la superarás... - dijo Tala dura y fríamente  
  
__ Oye! No la hables así! - salgo defendiéndola  
  
__ Déjalo - me interrumpe Ana - tiene razón  
  
__ Pero como puedes decir eso!?  
  
__ ¿No sabes quien es?  
  
__ Eh? - al oír esa pregunta me fijo mas en ese chico que la verdad ni le había mirado, y descubro que... - Oh! ¿eres...?  
  
__ Tala Ivanov, jefe de los Demolution Boys!  
  
Al presentarse noto que Bra se sorprende y que sus ojos se agrandan mas de lo normal. Lentamente va subiendo la cabeza para verle a la cara manteniendo su asombro.  
  
__ No seas tan presuntuoso! - le dice Hika  
  
__ ¡Cómo dices? - pregunta poniéndose a la defensiva  
  
__ Feh! - exclama Hika cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza, provocando que Bra deje de estar oculta por ésta  
  
__ ¡T, tú...! O.o - se sorprende Tala  
  
__ Hola... V//V - saluda tímidamente  
  
__ ¿Os conocéis? - interviene Ana aturdida  
  
__ Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme contigo tan pronto, la verdad no esperaba verte de nuevo O.o - dijo Tala ignorando la pregunta de Ana (_**N/A:**_ Mas que su pregunta a todas las demás en general, ya que está muy perdido en ciertos ojos xD)  
  
__ La verdad es que yo tampoco ^//^U  
  
__ El destino os ha vuelto a reunir de nuevo, fuera cual fuese la forma en que os conocisteis "¿se darán cuenta de la indirecta? -_-U" - dijo Hika   
  
__ O//o - ese comentario provocó que ambos se sonrojaran levemente, aunque alguno lo disimulaba...  
  
__ ¿Y bien? ¿como os conocisteis? - pregunto Hika al ver que con su comentario la habían prestado atención...  
  
__ Bueno, pues fue hace unas horas, mientras esperaba a Alexia, él tropezó conmigo y bueno, nos presentamos y no hay mas... - explica Bra recordando lo sucedido y mientras eso ocurre, Tala se metió la mano en el bolsillo, cosa a lo que no di importancia alguna.  
  
__ Entonces, ¿Tala era ese chico? - pregunto   
  
__ Sí, porque? no le viste?  
  
__ No estaba tan cerca como tú, para verle ¬¬   
  
__ O//o ¿que insinúas?  
  
__ Nada... pero, ¿como no sabías que era el jefe de los demolution boys?  
  
__ Bueno, tu sabes que yo solo les conozco por lo que tú me comentas, nunca he llegado a verles en persona...  
  
__ Comprensible...  
  
__ Bueno, no debéis estar aquí, y tu Ana deberías ponerte a entrenar ya! solo te quedan 2 días...  
  
__ ¿Qué?!! Me dijiste que serían 3!!  
  
__ Exacto, contando hoy, pero si no sabes aprovecharlo no es mi problema...  
  
__ Jo!   
  
__ No te preocupes Ana, aquí estamos nosotras ^_~  
  
__ ¿Para distraerla? - dijo sarcásticamente Tala  
  
__ No listillo ¬¬ para ayudarla  
  
__ ¿En qué?   
  
__ En su entrenamiento, ¿qué si no?  
  
__ Pero es que vosotras sabéis como coger un blade?  
  
__ Tala... no las subestimes - dijo Bra  
  
__ Hmph, bueno te haré caso, al fin y al cabo tu sabes mas de ellas que yo, aunque si de verdad fuesen buenas serían mas famosas...  
  
__ Te voy a dar yo fama!! ¬¬ - dijo Hika saltando casi encima suya, si no es porque la llego a sujetar  
  
__ Deberíais controlar a ese animal salvaje - dice Tala tranquilamente, sacando a Hika de sus casillas  
  
__ Grrr, suéltame Alex, si quiere guerra, yo se la voy a dar!! ¬¬  
  
__ Por favor, Hikaru tranquilízate... - dice Bra calmada y suavemente, cosa que sorprende a todos   
  
__ Bra... - susurro desconcertada  
  
__ Hmph! de acuerdo, pero que conste que lo hago por ti, por que si no... ¬¬*  
  
__ Si no que? ¬¬  
  
Mientras estos dos empezaban una nueva discusión intentando finalizar la anterior... V_VU veo como Bra se va acercando seriamente hacia Tala...  
  
_Continuará..._  
(_**N/A:**_ Naa', es broma xD alguien me mataría si lo dejase ahí xDD)  
  
__ Esto... siento interrumpir así tu "conversación" pero tengo que hablar contigo - dice finalmente Bra  
  
__ .-. - todos nos quedamos con esta expresión  
  
__ Eh... bueno... de acuerdo, acompañame y así hablaremos mas tranquilos... total, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer ¬¬ - responde Tala, mirando de esa forma a Hika diciendo eso último.  
  
__ Ok - tras aceptar su propuesta ambos se van, dejandonos a nosotras tres allí, intentando recapitular lo que acababa de pasar.  
Ya que Tala se había alejado, suelto a Hikaru no muy convencida ^^U  
  
__ Bueno, chicas- dice Ana - ¿que os parece si empezamos a entrenar?  
  
__ Me vendrá bien, así consigo desahogarme con el blade, ya que no he podido con los puños en Tala ¬¬ (_**N/A:**_ En este fic no se estan permitidas las armas por eso no le queda otra opción que usar eso para dañar xDD (**Aclaración**: las notas son paralelas al fic, y en parte no tienen nada que ver))  
  
__ Entonces venid conmigo ^__^ - dice Ana muy animada  
  
Ambas vamos detrás de Ana, ella la primera, seguida de Hika y en último lugar estaba yo. Algo andaba por mi cabeza así que sin avisar me separo de ellas y corro en dirección por donde antes Tala y Bra se habían ido.  
Por suerte consigo encontrar a la pareja que estaban de pie, intentando comenzar una conversación. Cuidadosa y cautelosamente intento ocultarme en unos arbustos que estaban cerca, lo justo para poder oír...  
  
__ ¿Q, qué querías decirme? - pregunta Tala algo distraído?  
  
__ Bueno, quería preguntarte si cuando nos vimos por primera vez... pues... (**_N/A:_** ¿Que le va a decir? O.o) no verías por casualidad un colgante cerca por el suelo, verdad? (_**N/A: **_ Alguna decepción? xP)  
  
__ Ehh... pues no se ¿como era?  
  
__ Bueno, no importa, eso quiere decir que tu tampoco lo has visto... V.V - dice eso deprimiendose un poco  
  
__ ¿Por que era tan importante para ti? - pregunta Tala con cierto tono de interés  
  
__ Bueno, mas que un colgante, era un relicario, y dentro de él, había una foto...  
  
__ ¿De tu novio? - pregunta con un tono áspero en su voz  
  
__ No, ni mucho menos, entonces no tendría ninguna foto dentro ^^U  
  
__ Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes novio? - pregunta Tala sorprendido (_**N/A:**_ Y esperanzado? xDD)  
  
__ Ehh.. sí .//. algo normal en alguien como yo...  
  
__ ¿Por que dices eso?  
  
__ ¿Quien se fijaría en mi?  
  
__ "Yo mismo" pues alguien habrá no crees? - dijo algo nervioso  
  
__ "Juraría que acabo de leer en su pensamiento que..." - pienso desde mi escondite...  
  
__ Supongo... V.V  
  
__ Pero anímate, si?   
  
__ De acuerdo, lo intentaré ^_^  
  
__ Así está mejor ^_~  
  
__ Bueno, me voy, a ver si logro encontrar a mis amigas...  
  
__ Suerte, y si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo, eh?  
  
__ Muchas gracias por todo ^^ - dice Bra, y para demostrarlo se acerca a Tala y le da un beso en la mejilla  
  
Desde donde me encuentro, me quedo toda roja y sorprendida O//o y noto que Tala está igual que yo (bueno, el mas xDD) ^//^U  
  
__ Ya nos veremos ^_~ - dice Bra despidiendose, marchandose corriendo  
  
__ Adios... - susurra Tala aún paralizado tocandose suavemente su mejilla.  
  
Por alguna razón decidí quedarme allí, en vez de seguir a Bra y reunirme con las otras, esperando alguna reacción inesperada por parte de Tala, pero lo que vi fue demasiado inesperado...  
  
__ Vaya... así que ese chico no es su novio, ¿por que me siento aliviado? y ¿por que no le dije nada acerca de esto? - se pregunta en voz lo suficientemente alta para que yo lo oiga, sacando de su bolsillo... el relicario de Bra!!  
  
Me quedo muy aturdida y por la sorpresa hago un suave sonido de sorpresa, pero mi suerte no me acompañaba ese día y Tala se dio cuenta.   
  
CONTINUARÁ  
(_**N/A:**_ Ahora si xD)  
  
**Notas: ** ¿Que ocurrirá? ¿Me pillará in fraganti? O//o   
q mal... >.   
Bueno, ya se verá xP (>=) ^^)  
  
Ana:  Al fin! ¿dónde os habíais metido? perdemos a le gente por el camino -_-  
  
Hika: Es cierto, primero Bra, y después misteriosamente Alexia que iba tras de mi, desaparece también ._.  
  
Alexia y Bra: Gomen ^^U (Lo siento)  
  
Ana: Tala es muy malo T.T cada vez me quita mas días para poder entrenar... además que si aquí mis entrenadoras no despareciesen podríamos haber empezado ya! ¬¬  
  
Alexia: ^^U ¿desde cuando nos ha nombrado sus entrenadoras? - murmuro con una gota en la cabeza  
  
Bra:  Pues yo creo que Tala es muy lindo ^//^ y no lo digo fisicamente, que también xD  
  
Alexia: Sí claro, porque no sabes una cosa...  
  
Bra: El que?  
  
Alexia: No nada, "mejor que no sepa que su relicario ya ha sido encontrado..."  
  
Bra: .-.  
  
Hika: Y a fin de cuentas, ¿tu donde te habías metido, eh?  
  
Alexia: Emm... bueno, lo cierto es que un problema, pero todavía no sé si saldre de él ^^U  
  
El resto: Eh?? .-.  
  
Alexia: No nada, que mejor cortamos esto ya y nos despedimos, hasta el próximo capítulo ^_~  
  
Todas: Así que, nos vemos!!  
  
Takao:  No!! esperad!! yo aun no he dicho ni una palabra!!  
====================================================================================================  
Fin de la trasmisión >>  
  



	10. Narrador: Al fin entrenando! U

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas**

  
_**Narrador:**_  
  
Alexia se encontraba ahora, por decirlo de alguna forma, entre la espada y la pared, Tala cada vez se acercaba mas hacia su escondite y ella no sabía que hacer...  
De repente, para su sorpresa, Kai apareció allí dirigiéndose a Tala, y dándola una oportunidad para irse...  
  
__ ¿Qué quieres Kai? - preguntó Tala desviando su mirada de los arbustos a la de Kai  
  
__ Saber que haces aquí... - dijo en un tono desinteresado, mirando desapercibidamente como Alexia aprovechaba esa oportunidad para irse.  
  
__ Nada, ya me iba... - contesto secamente Tala marchándose y olvidándose del arbusto.  
  
__ "Grr... odio estar en deuda con él >." - pensaba Alexia mientras corría buscando a sus amigas.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ Bueno, ya hemos llegado ^__^!! ya podemos entren... - iba decir "entrenar" pero vio que faltaba gente y se quedó en shock  
  
__ Eh? ¿Qué te pasa Ana? - dijo viendo a su compañera que estaba ida. Hika se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Alexia pero también se dio cuenta de que no estaba - ¿nos hemos quedado solas ._.?  
  
__ Y ahora que? T.T necesito entrenar!!! - decía Ana  
  
__ Yo también, quiero desahogarme... ¿porque no empezamos nosotras y esperamos a que vengan? - opino Hika  
  
__ Vale ^__^ y mas les vale que vengan ¬¬  
  
Así que ambas, abrieron una puerta y entraron, allí Hika se sorprendió un poco, ya que eran una buenas instalaciones... había muchos platos de bey, ordenadores en los que examinar jugadas y blades, repuestos de éstos, en definitiva había de todo...  
  
__ Wou!! O.o  
  
__ Impresionada? ^^ - pregunto Ana  
  
__ Bueno, un poco, hacía mucho que no veía algo parecido...  
  
__ Venga, empecemos a entrenar...  
  
__ ¿Donde?  
  
__ Vamos a ver si hay algun plato libre...  
  
Estuvieron paseando por allí observando si sobraba algún plato, pero aun habiendo muchos de ellos, no fue así, todos estaban ocupados...   
  
__ Venga Misao, a ver que eres capaz de hacer contra Anubis!! - exclamó una chica que estaba combatiendo en uno de los platos cerca de donde se encontraban Hika y Ana.  
  
__ Vamos allá! adelante!! - exclamó como respuesta la chica contra la que se enfrentaba  
  
Su blade, de un color azul grisáceo, se aproximó hacia un blade blanco con destellos dorados y plateados, con mucha fuerza en el ataque.  
  
__ Vamos Anubis, contraataca! - ordeno la otra chica y el blade blanco así obedeció golpeando al blade contrario, y expulsándolo fuera del plato, en donde Hika lo recogió en el aire, ya que iba hacia ella...  
  
Hika se aproximó hacia la dueña del blade azul grisáceo y le dijo:  
__ Tienes una buena fuerza de ataque, pero recuerda una regla principal; nunca dejes la defensa sin cubrir...  
  
__ Gracias - dijo la chica obteniendo su blade que Hika le ofrecía.  
  
__ Vaya! Anubis cada día está en mejor forma, eh? ^^ - dijo Ana dirigiéndose a la otra chica  
  
__ Síp, de eso me encargo yo!! ^^  
  
__ ¿Por qué no nos presentamos todas mejor? - dice Hika   
  
__ Bueno, como yo os conozco a todas, haré de presentadora xD - dijo Ana - Hika, ellas son Misao y Nireya. Chicas, ella es Hikaru Agata  
  
__ Un placer!! ^^ - dijeron a la vez  
  
Misao era la chica del blade azul grisáceo, una chica rubia, pelo largo recogido por una trenza, con ojos azules, que tendría la misma edad que todas ellas.  
Nireya era la otra chica, una chica con el pelo largo recogido por una coleta, y con aspecto de que le gusta competir y el deporte.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexia mientras iba corriendo buscando a las chicas, se encontró con Bra que caminaba algo perdida delante de ella, por lo que aceleró un poco su velocidad y la alcanzó.  
  
__ Alex!! menos mal que encuentro a alguien, creo que me he perdido... - dice Bra algo aliviada - ¿donde están las demás?  
  
__ Eh... bueno... me separé de ellas y te acabo de encontrar a ti... pero seguro que estarán en la sala de entrenamiento  
  
__ Bueno .-. pues vamos a ver... ¿sabes donde se localiza?  
  
__ Claro que sí, bueno, vamos para allá  
  
__ Estás muy rara, ¿que te ha pasado? - pregunta Bra  
  
__ Nada...  
  
__ Eh! - dice de golpe Bra parándose en seco - a mi no me vengas con esas, te conozco bien, y algo raro te pasa!  
  
__ Ya te dije que no es nada...  
  
__ Alexia! - exclamó mirándola algo enfadada. Ella giró la cabeza hacia otro lado mirando al suelo y murmuró:  
  
__ Me ha visto...  
  
__ Eh? - se extrañó Bra - ¿quien? .-.  
  
__ Él  
  
__ ... ¿pero que ha pasado exactamente?  
  
__ No quiero entrar en detalles, "primero debo aclarar unas cuantas cosillas antes de decirte nada..." pero la cuestión es que ahora estoy en deuda con Kai...   
  
__ ¿Pero como?  
  
__ Bueno, me metí en un problemilla, y consciente o inconscientemente él me ayudó a salir...  
  
__ ¿Y no deberías asegurarte si lo hizo sabiendo o no, antes de decir que le debes algo?  
  
__ Aunque no se diera cuenta de ello, la cosa es que me ayudó, y estoy en deuda con él por esa razón.  
  
__ Lo que no quieres es hablar de nuevo con él... - murmuró Bra  
  
__ Cierto, y tampoco quiero verle... - dijo empezando a caminar  
  
__ Seguro que si... >=) - dijo Bra entre dientes y para ella, sin que ahora lo oyese Alexia  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
__ ¿Estabais buscando un plato para entrenar? - pregunta Misao a Hika y Ana   
  
__ Sí, así es, pero no hay nada libre... - dice Hika  
  
__ Bueno, por ser vosotras, os ofrecemos el nuestro, total ya hemos acabado, verdad Misao? - dice Nireya  
  
__ Sip, ya he aprendido una lección muy valiosa hoy ^^ y mañana la pondré en practica en un combate de revancha, eh Nire?  
  
__ Como quieras ^_~  
  
Mientras esto ocurre, Alexia y Bra llegan a la sala de entrenamiento, buscando con la mirada a ver si encuentran a sus nuevas amigas.  
  
__ Hey, chicas!! - exclama Bra corriendo junto a Alexia  
  
__ Vaya!, pero si han llegado - dice en tono sarcástico Ana  
  
__ Bueno, bueno, mira os presentaré... - dice Hika intentando calmar los humos de Ana (_**N/A**_: xDD) - Alex, Bra, ellas son Nireya y Misao; chicas, ellas son Alexia y Bra  
  
__ Encantada!   
  
__ Oye Misao, ¿nos conocemos de algo? - pregunta Alexia  
  
__ Eh? No creo, pero ¿por qué?  
  
__ No lo sé, me resultas familiar...  
  
__ Es curioso tú a mi también y tampoco sé de qué...  
  
__ Yo puede que sí lo sepa... - intervino Ana  
  
__ A si? .-. - preguntan ambas  
  
__ Os conozco a ambas y lo que os puede resultar familiar, la una de la otra, es que os parecéis mucho, en todos los sentidos...   
  
__ Hmph, es posible - dicen a la vez, cosa que las sorprende.  
  
__ Bueno, un placer de conoceros a las tres, ahora os dejamos el plato para que entrenéis ^_~ Misao, vamos?  
  
__ S, si, voy - dijo un poco desconcertada.  
  
__ Bueno, venga a entrenar!! - dijo Ana muy entusiasmada  
  
__ Sí! yo seré tu rival - dijo Hika también ansiosa por combatir  
  
__ Nosotras miraremos los ataques y buscaremos fallos y soluciones para arreglarlos ^_~ - dijo Alexia  
  
__ Comienza la cuenta atrás! - dice Bra  
  
__ 3!  
  
__ 2!  
  
__ 1!  
  
__ ¡A volar! - dicen a la vez Bra y Alexia  
  
__ ¡A por él Metal Dranzer! - exclamó Hika  
  
__ ¡Vamos allá! (...)  
  
El combate de Hika contra Ana, acabó siendo satisfactorio para todos. El resultado fue Hika 2 y Ana 1, pero con ello Alexia y Bra, consiguieron ver nuevas técnicas y opinar en que podrían ser mejoradas...  
  
__ Tienes buen equilibrio Ana, pero podría ser mejorado - dijo Alexia  
  
__ Sí, te hace falta una remodelación en la estructura de tu beyblade, cambiar la base y poner un anillo defensivo mas potente... - opinó Bra  
  
__ De eso hazla caso a ella, se le da muy bien arreglar y mejorar blades, será tu mecánica personal de beyblades xD - dijo Alexia  
  
__ Gracias por el cumplido Alex, pero si me consideras tan buena ¿porque nunca me dejas que te arregle tu blade? .-.  
  
__ ¿Acaso crees que mi beyblade necesita algún arreglo? Conozco exactamente lo que Lynx necesita y en él se lo aplico...  
  
__ En otras palabras, tu también sabes muy bien como arreglar y perfeccionar blades, ¿porque entonces me lo dices a mi?  
  
__ Te doy trabajo ^^U así te entretienes...  
  
__ Bueno... entonces Bra, ¿te dejo mi blade para que lo repares como creas conveniente?  
  
__ Ok, pero antes sigue entrenando para ver si veo en que mas puede mejorarse...  
  
__ Entonces... ¿con quien combato ahora? ¿Alexia?  
  
__ Lo siento, mi blade estará inactivo dentro de estas instalaciones...  
  
__ Eh? ._.  
  
__ Nada, cosas mías...  
  
Alexia miraba con curiosidad a los otros bladers que estaban entrenando y entre ellos uno le causó curiosidad, por lo que decidió acercarse a echar un vistazo...  
  
__ ¡DarkDriger vamos! - exclamó un chico que estaba de espaldas, lanzando su blade al plato. Estaba entrenando solo, probando algún cambio que le había hecho a su beyblade...  
  
__ ¿Qué intentas probar? - preguntó Alexia observando sus acciones.   
  
__ Eh? - se sorprendió el chico dándose la vuelta, viendo a su interlocutora - Ah, hola! Alexia, no?  
  
__ Síp, ¿y bien? ¿qué intentas probar Nael? - volvió a preguntar Alexia  
  
__ Le he aplicado a mi blade un anillo de ataque nuevo y solamente quería probar como iba... - explicó  
  
__ ¿Me dejas echar un vistazo a tu blade? - preguntó Alexia  
  
__ Eh.. claro - dijo algo sorprendido por la pregunta, mostrándole su blade   
  
__ Mmm... tienes razón... es un buen anillo de ataque, pero podría ir mas veloz, si quisieras   
  
__ No me interesa la velocidad, sino la potencia y fuerza, ese el punto fuerte de mi bestia bit!  
  
__ "Eso es!" - pensó reaccionando en algo - Tienes mucha razón, y gracias por recordarme una cosa ^^  
  
__ Eh? ._.  
  
__ Jajaja, nada ^^U oye, te interesaría tener un combate para probar tu blade mejorado? - preguntó Alexia  
  
__ Por supuesto!! ¿Contra ti?  
  
__ No, pero tu rival ahora no importa, has aceptado ^o^ ahora vuelvo, espérame un segundo para traerte a tu contrincante.  
  
Alexia se fue corriendo de allí para encontrarse con Ana y las demás.  
  
__ Ana ^^ no querías tener un rival para entrenar?  
  
__ Si, claro ^o^  
  
__ Pues seguidme, así Ana, quizá logres desquitarte también ^^U  
  
__ ¿Quien es?  
  
__ ^^U  
  
__ ¿Desde cuando conciertas un combate? - pregunta Bra  
  
__ Jeje, me pareció oportuno hacerlo ahora, es todo xP   
  
Alexia les llevó al plato donde se encontraba Nael entrenando durante la espera...  
  
__ Tu rival ^__^ - dijo anunciando a Nael que ya había llegado. Al darse la vuelta y ver a quien vio se sorprendió un poco. Por otra parte Ana, se quedo igual, o mas...  
  
__ Bueno, chicos, que empiece el combate!! ^^ - dijo Hika  
  
__ Pero si primero mi blade debe ser restaurado, no? - preguntó Ana  
  
__ Sí, pero contra mas combates tengas mas fallos podremos sacar para solucionarlos, lo que debes hacer es emplearte al 100% en todos ellos ^_~ - dijo Bra  
  
__ Gracias, así lo haré!  
  
__ ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella para que se enfrentara a mi? - pregunta Nael a Alexia, murmurándolo  
  
__ Porque así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, a ti te demuestro la capacidad que puedes usar en tu blade gracias a esa pieza súper rara que has puesto, y a Ana, la sigo ayudando a entrenar con un combate... así de simple - explicó Alexia  
  
__ Muy lista...  
  
__ Chicos acercaos al plato! - anunció Bra - esta vez quiero ver un combate igual de excepcional que el anterior contra Hika, eh? ¡A volar!  
  
__ DarkDriger!!!  
  
__ Adelante!! daremos el 100% de nuestra habilidad...  
  
Ambos blades salieron al plato a luchar, Alexia se fijaba en ambos, aunque al que mas prestaba atención era el de Nael, un blade verde y azul...  
  
__ "Sigo insistiendo en que puede ir mas rápido... pero eso que dijo de favorecer la capacidad de la bestia bit... le doy la razón pero si se puede tenerlo todo, ¿porque no lo emplea? espero que en este combate lo entienda y quizá me ayude y todo..."  
  
__ Bien Nael, ahora es mi turno de demostrarte lo que yo también sé hacer! - dijo Ana - Mi hermana no es la única que sabe jugar, esto está en nuestra sangre y ahora lo verás!!   
  
__ ¿Pero que tienes conmigo? ¿Que te he hecho yo? - dijo Nael esquivando los ataques que Ana le lanzaba  
  
__ Siempre me has subestimado, ignorado, haciéndome solo caso cuando a ti te convenía, y eso es hora de hacértelo pagar!  
  
__ Pero.. no se de que hablas! - dijo siguiendo esquivando los ataques con mayor dificultad  
  
__ Feh! pues entiende esto! te venceré, y mi hermana dejará de pavonearse que es la mejor de las dos, y tu serás quien marque la diferencia! (_**N/A:**_ No sé si notaréis que me estoy pasando un poco ^^U pero es necesario para demostrar que esta furiosa ^^U)  
  
__ A sí que todo esto va de eso... - murmuró Bra  
  
__ Eh? ._. de que? no me entero T.T - dijo Hika  
  
__ Esta claro que Ana, siempre ha sido superada por su hermana, y toda esa frustración está saliendo ahora, por causa de quién es su rival   
  
__ ¿Y tu sabías eso O.o? - preguntó Hika a Alexia  
  
__ No, pero mejor no me ha podido salir ^^U Ana se está empleando a tope, dejando a ralla a su rival, si aprende a canalizar todo eso, su entrenamiento habrá finalizado ^_^  
  
__ Ohhh xO  
  
__ Ahhh!!! Vamos acaba con él!!! - gritó Ana haciendo que su blade golpease al de Nael expulsándolo fuera del plato.  
  
__ Final de la primera ronda!!! el marcador es Ana: 1 y Nael: 0  
  
__ "Esto se pone emocionante, ahora es el turno de Nael, y veremos como utiliza su arma secreta, y si no lo hace, quiero saber por qué?"  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
**Notas:** En el próximo capítulo continuará la siguiente ronda!!  
¿Qué os ha parecido?  
Ya iba siendo hora de meter algún combate no? xP  
  
Ana: Dirás que ya iba siendo hora de entrenar ¬¬  
  
Takao: Ojalá acabasen ya todas estas locas, para poder aparecer yo - dice un Takao agachado haciendo circulitos, en el suelo, con el dedo...  
  
Ana: Pobrecito T.T me da pena, ¿por qué no haces algo Alex?  
  
Alexia: X.X  
  
Bra: Y a esta que la pasa?  
  
Alexia: _ *Flash Back*_  
Nos encontramos a una Alexia escribiendo, y a un Takao con cara de cómplice...  
Alexia: ¿que se te ofrece Takao?  
Takao: Ejem! - garraspea un poco, preparándose para algo  
Alexia: Uh? ._.  
Takao sigue preparando algo, se pone serio, mira a los ojos a Alexia y exclama: Por favor, por favor, por favor, meteme en el fic!!! T.T  
Alexia: ¬¬* no!  
Takao:  Por favor, por favor, por favor T.T - ya hasta se arrodillaba suplicándolo agarrando de la pierna a Alexia.  
Alexia: Suéltame! eres patético!  
Takao:  Por favor T.T - pone cara de niño bueno - estoy desesperado, me estoy rebajando...  
_*Fin del Flash Back*_  
  
Bra:  Rebajando? Y eso es nuevo? ¬¬  
  
Hika: -.- yo diría que no  
  
Ana: Pobre Takao, ven, que yo te consolaré ^__^  
  
Hika y Bra: Como aprovecha!! ¬¬   
  
Hitoshi y Tala: Y vosotras no?! ~_~  
  
Hika y Bra:  Jeje ^^U pero lo nuestro es diferente ^^uuuuu  
  
Alexia: Cada uno con lo suyo, y yo escribiendo -_-  
  
Kai: Toma.. - dice pasándole una taza de café  
  
Alexia: V_VU gracias  
  
Kai se sienta al lado de Alexia  
  
Alexia: T.T te vas a quedar conmigo?  
  
Kai: Emm... no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer -///- - dice distraído algo sonrojado  
  
Alexia: Si!! ^__^ que lindo ^//^ toma ^^  
  
Alexia le da un beso a Kai por agradecimiento (^//^)  
  
Kai: ... Emm... ¿Has decidido meter a Takao? - dice ojeando lo que llevo escrito disimulando  
  
Alexia: Hmph, ^^ si estas aquí conmigo, no sé que se me puede ocurrir, así que se verá ^__^  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alguien ajeno a todo esto:  Vaya, ahora entiendo el por qué me dijeron que aquí todas son unas aprovechadas O.o no pierden ni una oportunidad...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, como decía antes, no se si Takao aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, pero si queréis averiguarlo, y por supuesto si queréis saber como acaba el combate entre Nael y Ana, no os le perdáis ^_~  
  
Nos vemos!! =^^=  



	11. Takao: Habilidades y recuerdos del pasad...

  
**_Takao:  
_**  
Desde que llegamos al hotel, y desde que pude merendar bien ^_________^ estamos todos en la habitación descansando. Yo estoy tumbado encima de mi cama, y los demás andan por ahí también haciendo algo ^^U  
  
__ Takao, ¿ya has reposado todo lo que te has tragado? - me pregunta Kenny en cierto tono sarcástico  
  
__ Venga, pero si tampoco fue tanto...  
  
_**FLASH BACK**_ (_**N/A:**_ Emmm... ¿necesitáis uno? -.-Uuu)  
  
Camino del hotel....  
  
__ Cuando lleguemos a la habitación tendremos que arreglarla, no? - comentó Ray  
  
__ ¿Por qué lo dices? - dijo Max  
  
__ Bueno, puede que la habitación sea grande, pero si no hay camas donde podamos dormir, no creo que sirva de mucho ese espacio, no? n.nU  
  
__ Creo que no hará falta, pues me parece que el Sr. Dickinson contó con nuestra idea, y estará todo listo para nosotros, aunque no puedo confirmarlo, porque casi no me dio tiempo a ver la habitación por culpa del estómago de Takao ¬¬ - dijo Kenny  
  
__ Ah!! eso me recuerda... ¡que no he merendado! T.T  
  
Kenny se queda con una cara de horror, mientras los demás se caen al estilo anime...  
  
__ Venga, acelerad el paso! tenemos que llegar antes de que cierren la cafetería ^o^  
  
**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_** (_**N/A**_: Ahora si que dejo que os hagáis una idea de lo que ocurrió a continuación ¬¬U)  
  
__ Oye Takao, ¿cuando vas a ponerte a entrenar? - me pregunta Max  
  
__ Venga Max, acabamos de instalarnos, hay que descansar...  
  
__ Como digas ^^U  
  
Ahora con mas seriedad, tumbado en mi cama, empiezo a recordar todo lo que pasó durante la tarde desde que llegamos a la abadía... en especial a esa chica con la que nos encontramos primeramente, que quería enfrentarse a nosotros, y con la que al final nos volvimos a encontrar de una forma muy inesperada...Recordando eso, noto cierta incomodidad y acaloramiento en mi cara... (_**N/A:**_ ¿por qué sería? ^^U) Sin pensarlo más, decido salir a dar una vuelta, consultándoselo primero a los demás...  
  
Iba paseando por la calle, con mi mente ausente de todo, hasta que descubro a dónde me habían llevado mis pies, ya que estaba inerte en mis pensamientos, y dejé llevarme...Había llegado de nuevo a la abadía!  
Decidí que ya que estaba por allí otra vez, iría a ver esos lares... Y a lo primero dónde fui, fue a la sala de entrenamiento... (_**N/A: **_ Uy, q coincidencia... xD)  
  
Aquello estaba muy lleno, todos entrenaban, y yo que no tenía ni ganas de hacerlo ^^U, pero quizá viéndolo y motivándome me entrarían de nuevo... Entre todos vi como dos chicas, una rubia y otra morena de mi misma edad, se acercaban hacia la puerta donde estaba yo, para salir, y las oí comentar algo...  
  
__ Espero que Ana, se entrene bien, ha tenido suerte de encontrarnos y ofrecerle nuestro plato, que si no, no consigue ninguno ^^  
  
__ Con esas entrenadoras que se ha conseguido no me extrañaría que se entrenara bien ^^ lo cierto es que tras todo lo que la ha pasado, se merece conseguir subir  
  
__ Sí, estoy de acuerdo... esperemos que con esa ayuda con la que ahora dispone, lo consiga! ^.^   
  
Al oír de quien hablan, me sorprendo un poco, pero a la vez me entra curiosidad por verla en acción, ya que no he tenido esa oportunidad...   
hasta ahora  
Voy divisando con la mirada a ver si la encuentro, pero nada, no la veo, pasa un rato y oigo unos gritos de lucha por ahí cerca y me acerco a ver.  
  
__ Ahhh!!! Vamos acaba con él!!!   
  
__ Final de la primera ronda!!! el marcador es Ana: 1 y Nael: 0  
  
Llego justo en el momento en el cual Ana con ese feroz ataque expulsa a su oponente del plato. Por suerte, no he llegado tarde, ya que eso solo   
ha sido el primer combate, y aun pueden ocurrir muchas cosas mas...  
Decido no darme a ver y quedarme entre el público que se había formado, ante un combate tan duro como este...  
  
__ Ahora es el turno de remontar por parte de Nael, hora de ver si sabes utilizar lo que te dije - dice una chica a modo de anunciar la segunda ronda  
  
__ Oye Alexia! ¿¡tu con quien estas!? - pregunta alterada Ana  
  
__ Tranquila, yo soy neutra, no apoyo en este combate a nadie, pero quiero saber lo que ahora Nael es capaz de hacer con su arma secreta, y si llegará a utilizarla...  
  
__ ¿Sigues con eso? - pregunta el rival de Ana, que tiene unos pocos años mas que todos nosotros  
  
__ Sí, ya te dije que me dejaste intrigada con tu respuesta... quiero ver que harás y si lo usarás...  
  
__ Hmph, como quieras, pero mi respuesta de antemano será que no.  
  
__ Bueno, pues entonces déjame ver por qué no...  
  
__ Bien dicho!! ahora que empiece de una vez la segunda ronda!! - exclamó una chica algo gritona cuyo rostro me sonaba de algo... (_**N/A: **_._. oh, oh... (xD))  
  
__ Eso!! 3, 2, 1, a volar!!!  
  
__ Dark Driger!!! no podemos permitir que nos venza!! tenemos que remontar vamos!!  
  
El blade cobró vida con la voz de su maestro y fue acumulando cierta energía que rodeaba de un color verdoso al dicho blade, mientras se mantenía en el sitio...  
  
__ Agh!! no me vas a asustar con tus truquitos!! si ni siquiera te dignas a atacar yo misma lo haré!! adelante!! - dijo impulsivamente, lanzando su ataque  
  
__ No Ana, espera! - intentó detenerla una chica con el pelo recogido  
  
Pero ya era tarde, Ana lanzó su ataque hacia su oponente, mientras este seguía fijo en su sitio rodeándole aun esa aura verdosa...  
  
  
Tras el choque de ambos blades lo que se apreció fue un gran resplandor de luz en la cual nadie podía ver para nada el plato. Solo rato después, mientras iba desapareciendo la luz, se vio que el blade azul y verde seguía moviéndose en su sitio como estaba, aunque sin esa aura alrededor, mientras que el otro blade no estaba...  
  
__ Wow O.o ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó esa chica que tanto me resultaba conocida, pero que todavía no sabía quien era...  
  
__ M, mi blade!!! - exclamó Ana estando en shock y perdiendo el equilibrio dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo.  
  
__ Ohhh! ha quedado completamente destrozado - dijo aturdida e impactada la chica de antes del pelo recogido en dos trenzas, viendo a escasos   
centímetros de Ana fragmentos irreparables del blade de esta.  
  
Se produjo un breve silencio tras ver lo sucedido. Hasta que alguien lo rompió... Yo sinceramente, no sabía que hacer...  
  
__ Bien, supongo que esto es un combate nulo, ya que se suspende por la inactividad de uno de los participantes... - dijo la chica llamada Alexia - ha sido un buen combate por parte de ambos  
  
__ Gracias, ¿ya has visto lo que querías ver? - pregunta Nael  
  
__ Sí, y debo agradecértelo... ya lo he entendido n.nU  
  
__ A ver.. demuéstralo  
  
__ Esa pieza puede ser muy poderosa, y tener tres de las características principales... pero si en vez de usarla para las tres se emplea para una sola... entonces tiene mas posibilidades de concentrar todo el poder de la que has elegido y conseguir la victoria mas fácilmente... no? n.nU  
  
__ Jajaja! menuda explicación ^^U si bueno, mas o menos es eso xP Bueno yo me voy ya, hasta otra chicas!! ^_~  
  
__ Venga Ana, arriba! ahora tu blade será restaurado y perfeccionado ^_~ además de que cuando así sea tu entrenamiento se habrá finalizado ^^  
  
__ ¿Qué? - dijo Ana saliendo del shock sorprendiéndose por lo dicho de su amiga  
  
__ Lo que oyes... has sido capaz de derrotar a Nael que poseía un arma muy valioso, toda tu rabia y fuerza los transmitiste a tu blade, y cuando aprendas a canalizarla no tendrás mas que aprender...  
  
__ Alex tiene razón, además que la que se encarga de arreglártelo seré yo!! ^^  
  
__ Gracias Bra...  
  
__ Venga Ana, no puedes decaer ahora, lo has hecho muy bien y estas a nada de ganar y conseguir lo que querías...  
  
__ Tus amigas tienen razón... - digo saliendo de entre el público y dejándome ver al final.  
  
__ T, Takao??!!   
  
__ Vaya.. ese es el famoso Takao en persona? - dicen Alexia y Bra  
  
__ -_- que ilusión... - dice la chica que me suena y única q me queda por conocer de ese grupo, en tono sarcástico  
  
__ Oye! ¿por que me resultas tan familiar? - pregunto de una vez por todas para averiguarlo  
  
__ Hmph! no me recuerdas?   
  
__ Eh??!! - se sorprenden sus amigas mirándola  
  
__ Uh? ._. pues no... me resultas conocida pero... no, no se quien eres...  
  
__ v_v* igualito a tu hermano, aun que al menos tú dices que te resulto conocida... "aunque esta vez prefiero decirle a este quien soy en vez de   
averiguarlo a como lo hizo Shippu ^//^U" (_**N/A:**_ xDD no seria mala idea =) / **_Hika_:** ¬¬* / Vale, vale, era broma xP además no tendría mucho   
sentido... ya que con Shippu mantienes un pasado en común algo diferente al de Takao / **_Hika: _** Pero no lo cuentes ahora! / Ups! O.o perdón ^^U je,je)  
  
__ ¿Me vas a decir quien eres o no?  
  
__ Takao, soy tu mayor pesadilla!! Soy Hikaru Agata!! - me dice, o mejor dicho, me grita esa chica, dando su presentación (_**N/A:**_ Y en el fondo le   
aparecen destellos como en en un anime cuando ocurre esto...)  
  
__ ¡¿Qué?! O_o E,ese nombre, m,me suena - digo sorprendido al traerme recuerdos ese nombre  
  
__ Hmph, por supuesto que debería Takao >=)   
  
__ Nooo!! ya se quien eres!! Eres la maniática que me causó daños cerebrales en mi infancia T_T  
  
__ Jajaja! veo que si me recuerdas >=) eso me alegra xP  
  
__ Eh?? ._. - se extrañan todas sus amigas  
  
__ Hika, no nos dijiste que no conocías a Takao?? - pregunta la chica de las dos trenzas a los lados llamada Bra  
  
__ Eso os dije? .-.  
  
__ Sí ._. - responden al unísono  
  
__ Pues se me habría olvidado ^^U  
  
__ _-_  
  
__ Oye Takao, ¿que quieres decir exactamente con que te causo daños cerebrales? ¬¬* - me pregunta Ana mirando de una forma muy rara a Hikaru  
  
__ Ay! es traumático recordarlo >.  
  
__ Feh! Tampoco te pases Takaito no fue tanto -_- además fue hace mucho tiempo, no deberías ser tan rencoroso...  
  
__ ¬¬ claro, lo que tu digas  
  
__ ¬¬**  
  
Tras las miradas que nos mandamos Hika y yo, recordando cierto odio mutuo que sentimos, Alexia interviene y nos pide que les cuente la historia con la cual nos conocimos y desarrollaron estos sentimientos ¬_¬  
  
__ Feh! Está bien... os la contar  
  
__ Un rato para echarse una siesta - dice Hika bostezando ¬¬  
  
__ Todo ocurrió cuando éramos pequeños... Yo aún vivía con mi padre y con mi hermano...  
  
**_*Flash Back*_**  
  
En una casa de Japón, un hombre moreno y su padre, vivían con dos niños, uno era pequeño de unos 7 años, y el otro tendría unos 12 años...  
  
__ Vamos Hitoshi, ven a jugar! - decía un Takao pequeño a su hermano tirándole de la manga  
  
__ Takao ahora no puedo, porque no le dices a Hikaru que juegue contigo?  
  
__ A esa niña loca!? prefiero aburrirme!!  
  
__ Pues tu mismo... "no aguantar"  
  
Takao se fue a sentar a un rincón viendo lo que su hermano mayor hacía en la mesa de su estudio con unos beyblades... No pasaron ni cuatro   
minutos cuando el pequeño salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la calle a llamar a la casa de al lado.  
  
__ Jeje, sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo ^^U  
  
*Ding, dong*  
  
__ Sí? - una chica abrió la puerta. Era la llamada Hikaru, supuestamente tendría la misma edad que Takao, pero aparentaba unos cuantos más.  
  
__ Hika! ¿quieres jugar? - preguntaba Takao   
  
__ No Takao, no tengo tiempo, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer  
  
__ Pero Hika! Hitoshi tampoco quiere, y además fue él quien me mandó aquí - dijo haciendo pucheros   
  
__ Tengo una idea... pasa - dijo poniendo una cara algo rara  
  
Takao aceptó la invitación y entró a la casa de Hikaru, la siguió por ésta, hasta que llegaron a su jardín en la parte trasera.  
  
__ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
__ Takao, ¿alguna vez has jugado a las cartas?  
  
__ Ehhhmm, sí, con Hitoshi  
  
__ ¿Te apetece jugar a eso?  
  
__ Vale!!  
  
__ Pero habrá unas reglas... en cada partida ambos aportaremos algo, y quien gane se queda con lo que se ha apostado, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
__ Sí - contestó algo ingenuo Takao - ¿y que puedo apostar?  
  
__ No sé, lo que tengas... ¿que tienes?  
  
__ Emm a ver... - empezaba sacar cosas de sus bolsillos - una piruleta, un anillo de ataque que le cogí a Hitoshi, caramelos...  
  
__ Apuesta el anillo   
  
__ Vale! a jugar!! n__n  
  
__ "Me encanta esto >=D"  
  
Estuvieron jugando durante un rato, y todas las partidas duraron muy poco ya que Hikaru ganaba todas y Takao no se rendía insistiendo en jugar otra intentando remontar, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse sin nada de lo que tenía, dejando a Hikaru muy feliz n_nUu  
  
__ Vamos a jugar otra!! esta vez te ganaré - repetía una vez más el joven Takao  
  
__ No, ya me cansé -__- además no tienes nada mas que apostar  
  
__ Pero Hika!! T__T - estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar - me voy!!  
  
Hikaru se quedó allí inmóvil viendo como Takao salió corriendo de allí y escuchó un portazo de la puerta principal. Mientras, se quedó mirando el   
anillo de ataque que le había ganado a Takao y que tenía entre sus manos.  
  
__ "Así que esto es de Hitoshi..." - pensaba tramando un plan   
  
Takao llegó a su casa todo enfurruñado y se fue directamente a su habitación subiendo las escaleras. Por el pasillo se encontró con su hermano.  
  
__ ¿Qué te ocurre Takao?  
  
__ Déjame en paz!! - dijo pasando de largo de Hitoshi encaminándose a su cuarto.  
  
__ Uh?? .__. "¿que le habrá pasado? bueno ya se le pasará en la hora de cenar n.nU"  
  
Pero Hitoshi se equivocaba. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Takao apenas comió mucho, cosa que sorprendió a todos y se preocuparon.  
  
__ ¿Qué te ocurre hijo? ¿Estás enfermo? - preguntó su padre extrañado.  
  
__ No, porque? - contestó tranquilamente jugando con la comida  
  
__ ¿Entonces por que no comes?  
  
__ No tengo apetito...  
  
Hitoshi se levantó de la mesa de repente tras haber acabado de cenar, y se dirigió a la puerta cogiendo su chaqueta para salir.  
  
__ Eh! ¿y tu a dónde vas? - preguntó su abuelo viendo que se disponía a irse.  
  
__ No te preocupes, en seguida vuelvo - dijo saliendo definitivamente de su casa.  
  
A fuera ya era de noche y hacía un poco de frío. Hitoshi no caminó mucho hasta que se detuvo en una casa y llamó en ésta.  
Una chica de su mismo aspecto pero que en realidad tenía menos edad le recibió.  
  
__ ¡Hitoshi! - se sorprendió la chica - ¿que te trae por aquí?  
  
__ Quiero que me digas la verdad Hikaru - dijo calmadamente - ¿que le hiciste a Takao en la tarde?  
  
__ ¿Qué? - dijo sorprendida - yo no le he hecho nada!  
  
__ Vamos ¬¬ conociéndote algo deberás haber hecho  
  
__ ¡Que no! simplemente me cansé de jugar con él y se lo dije. Luego él se enfadó y se fue  
  
__ ¿Estás segura?  
  
__ Oye! No te estoy mintiendo - dijo algo azorada  
  
__ Está bien te creer  
  
__ ¿Querías algo más? - preguntó Hikaru con la mano en su bolsillo  
  
__ No, solo eso. Es que Takao está muy raro desde entonces  
  
__ Ya se le pasará... cosas de críos.  
  
__ Hmph, tienes razón. Bueno, hasta mañana  
  
__ Adios Hitoshi... - dijo viendo como el chico se iba hacia su casa. Cuando le vio desaparecer cerró la puerta.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Takao estaba mejor y con los ánimos como siempre, dispuesto a dar guerra a su familia xD  
  
__ Hitoshi vamos a jugar, vale?  
  
__ Takao no puedo, tengo que terminar esto... por cierto, ¿has visto un anillo de ataque que tenía por aquí? - preguntó revisando en su escritorio  
  
__ Ehhh... no! - mintió - me voy a mi cuarto  
  
__ "Que extraño ._."  
  
Rato después el timbre de la puerta sonó en casa de los Kinomiya e Hitoshi se dirigió a abrir la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.  
  
__ ¡Hola! n_n - dijo una sonriente chica  
  
__ ¡Hikaru! ._. ¿qué te trae por aquí? ^^ - preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya dedicándola una sonrisa a la visitante, lo que provocó que ella se ruborizara un tanto.  
  
__ Bueno, ehhh... "la verdad es que para verle *¬* pero necesitaba una buena excusa para no ser tan evidente..." - pensaba - pues venía a devolverte algo que creo que te pertenece.  
  
__ ¿Ah? ¿el qué? .-.  
  
__ Antes de decírtelo... ¿tendrías la amabilidad de invitarme a pasar? - pronunció con palabras sarcásticas.  
  
__ Uh? ._. Ah! perdona ^^U - se disculpaba dejándola pasar  
  
__ Eh Hitoshi! ¿quién es? - preguntó una tercera persona que se acercaba - Ah -.- si no es nadie, mejor me vuelvo a mi cuarto - dijo en cierto tono de reproche desapareciendo por donde había venido.  
  
__ Yo también me alegro de verte, Takao n_n - dijo sin perder la sonrisa  
  
__ Bueno, ¿y qué estabas diciendo?  
  
__ Que tengo algo tuyo que quería devolverte, porque seguro que necesitarás - dijo estrechando su mano cerrada con algo en su interior  
  
Hitoshi extendió la suya también para recibir lo que fuera eso y al hacerlo se sorprendió un poco  
  
__ ¡Lo estaba buscando! ¿dónde lo has encontrado? - dijo mirando su mano donde había ahora un anillo de ataque  
  
__ Me lo proporcionó ayer Takao - dijo al final  
  
__ ¡¿Qué?! ._. - reaccionó incrédulo - le pregunté hace un rato si lo había visto y me dijo que no  
  
__ ¿Y le creíste?  
  
__ ¿Por qué tendría que mentirme?  
  
__ Quizá porque perdió algo que te cogió sin permiso y no quería que te enfadases con él, "un momento! ¿le estoy defendiendo? ¿por qué no le   
cuento todo a Hitoshi? Rayos! >_ me estoy compadeciendo de ese enano!!"  
  
__ Bueno... ya hablaré más tarde con él - dijo entre pensamientos - por cierto Hika, ¿quieres quedarte a comer? - dijo mirando la hora que era  
  
__ ¿Qué? O//o, bu..bueno vale! ^^ iré a decírselo a mis padres ^-^ - dijo muy contenta mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir a su casa.  
  
Durante la comida todo fue tranquilo y silencioso, a excepción de algunas miradas entre Takao y Hika. Visto el ambiente que había, el padre vio apropiado anunciar algo...  
  
__ Tengo que deciros algo  
  
__ Uh? - se quedaron esperando todos  
  
__ Es una noticia para la familia, pero tranquila Hikaru, tú también como si lo fueras  
  
__ Gracias ^_^  
  
__ ¿Qué es papá? - preguntó Takao ignorando ese último comentario  
  
__ Bueno... me han ofrecido un trabajo muy bueno en Europa, y creo que voy a aceptarlo.  
  
Hubo reacciones de sorpresa entre los jóvenes, ya que el abuelo estaba enterado con antelación, pero Hitoshi se quedó en silencio mientras los   
demás felicitaban a su padre de esa oferta. Repentinamente se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y se alejó del comedor con una expresión seria en   
su rostro. Todos guardaron silencio y observaron cómo se iba.   
Hikaru se levantó, pero el señor Kinomiya la detuvo.  
  
__ Ya me encargo yo  
  
Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo para hablar con él.  
  
__ Hitoshi - susurró entreabriendo la puerta. Le encontró tumbado en su cama dándole la espalda  
  
__ ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó con un tono extraño en su voz  
  
__ Sé que no te parece justo que me vaya y dejaros con el abuelo, pero..  
  
__ No! tienes razón! No me parece justo! >_ - interrumpi  
  
__ Si quieres, puedes venirte conmigo - finalizó sin importarle la interrupción  
  
__ ¿Qué?  
  
__ Lo que has oído. Podrías ayudarme en Europa con las excavaciones si quieres... pero no tienes que contestarme ahora, aún hay tiempo - dijo   
retirándose y dejándole solo.  
  
Hitoshi se lo planteó seriamente durante toda la tarde. Se quedó encerrado en su cuarto y miró hacia la ventana. Allí vio a su hermano pequeño que estaba jugando en la calle y por un breve tiempo se recordó a sí mismo con su edad cuando su madre aún vivía... Giró su cabeza a un lado y a otro para retirar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y tomó su decisión.  
  
A la hora de la cena, Hikaru ya se había marchado y fue ahí donde comunicó a su familia la respuesta que había tomado  
  
__ Lo haré - anunció firmemente - Europa me espera desde hace tiempo...  
  
_***Fin del flash back***_  
  
__ Después mi hermano y mi padre se fueron a trabajar a Europa y yo me quedé con mi abuelo - concluía - pero lo mejor de todo fue que poco   
tiempo después, esa psicópata se fue! se mudaron a otra parte y viví feliz... hasta ahora -.-  
  
__ Nunca debí defenderte con lo del anillo - murmuraba lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera oír las tres últimas palabras  
  
__ Eso fue por tu culpa! - exclamé indignado - seguro que tuviste remordimientos ¬¬U  
  
__ Keh!  
  
__ Ahora sabemos porqué dijiste que no le conocías n_nU - dijo Bra  
  
__ Que mal repartido está el mundo... - murmuró Ana  
  
__ Claro =D ya te gustaría a ti, haber estado en el lugar de Hika - susurró Alexia a Ana sin que pudiera enterarme  
  
__ ¿¡Qué?! O//o - exclamó sobresaltándose pero al ver que estaba mirándola se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, mientras Alexia mantenía una sonrisa  
  
__ Por cierto Takao, ¿estás aquí para entrenar también? - me pregunta Hika con cierto tono sarcástico en su desagradable voz - Porque tu tienes un combate en tres días, ¿no?  
  
__ ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ¬¬  
  
__ Nos lo dijo ella - responde señalando a Ana y de repente vuelve a apenarse  
  
__ Bueno, pues no, no he venido a entrenar - digo para que no se sienta mal  
  
__ Qué típico -.- espero que te den una paliza  
  
__ Gracias -.-  
  
__ n__nUuu cómo os queréis  
  
__ Por cierto Alex, se está haciendo tarde y debemos marcharnos  
  
__ Tienes razón... Ana, ¿nos vemos mañana y seguimos entrenando?  
  
__ Está bien, ¿dónde?  
  
__ ¿Qué tal en el parque dónde nos encontramos y conocimos? - sugiere Hika - porque... ¿yo también ayudo, no?  
  
__ Claro! ^^ Pues entonces mañana en la tarde seguimos  
  
__ Y yo te traigo tu blade restaurado  
  
__ Oki ^_^ muchas gracias a las tres!!  
  
Alexia y Bra salieron de la sala de entrenamiento y rato después Hikaru hizo lo mismo, quedándonos Ana y yo ahí solos. Ninguno de los dos decía   
nada, se creó una tensión muy incómoda y nadie hacía nada para romperla, así que decidí empezar yo.  
  
__ Al final... ¿Tala te dio esa oportunidad?  
  
__ Sí, por eso entrenábamos, en dos días más tendré mi prueba  
  
__ Supongo que será justamente cuando yo tenga mi enfrentamiento con Kai  
  
__ Sí, tres días tenemos ambos de plazo para entrenar antes de la gran prueba final. Así que mas te vale aprovechar tu tiempo, eh?   
  
__ Jaja! lo haré ^_~ tu igual, eh?  
  
__ Claro!  
  
Estuvimos un rato más hablando disfrutando cada palabra cuando me di cuenta de que se me estaba haciendo tarde para volver al hotel. Así que sin ganas me despedí hasta otro día de Ana y me volví a la habitación.  
  
CONTINUAR  
  
**Notas: ** Primer entrenamiento y partido acabado ^^  
Por no decir que también la tarde ha finalizado (weee!! xD)  
Cosas del pasado de Takao se han descubierto, ¿intrigados por saber el resto? ^_~  
  
Takao: ¿Para qué quieren saber mi pasado? ¬¬  
  
Ana:  Para que sepan lo maravilloso que eres n__n  
  
Takao: Ah .///.  
  
Hitoshi: n__nUuu  
  
Hikaru: Y también de Hitoshi se sabrán cosas??  
  
Alexia: Es referente al pasado de Takao, no? =P  
  
Kai: ¿Cuándo apareceré yo?  
  
Tala: ¿Y yo?  
  
Alexia: No atosiguéis T__T  
  
Bra: Dejadla respirar  
  
Alexia: Gracias Bra v__v  
  
Bra: Pero a Tala ponle pronto ¬¬  
  
Alexia: _-_U  
  
Hikaru: Yo no me puedo quejar =D necesito que Alexia esté bien por mi bien, así que... *sacando a pelusa* seré su guardaespaldas  
  
Todos: O_o  
  
Hikaru: Bien, ¿alguien tiene algo que reclamarla? =D  
  
Todos: No nada n__nUuu  
  
Hikaru:  Así me gusta ^__^  
  
_______________  
Vale, este capítulo por fin llega a su fin, espero que os haya gustado la longitud, así os recompensaba un poco por la tardanza en haberlo subido, pero es que me quedé a mitad sin ideas ni inspiración, pero creo que ya las he recuperado y más estando libre con respecto a cosas de clase n__n  
  
Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!  
  
Bye ^_~  
  



	12. Hikaru: Una cena de imprevistos

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas**

_**Hikaru:**_  
  
No esperaba volver a hablar con Takao después de tanto tiempo. Siempre he sabido qué era de él, por lo famoso que se volvió de repente en el mundo del blading, claro que al ser quien es mi abuelo no tenía mas remedio que oír hablar de él y de sus amigos cada vez que le iba a ver...  
Estoy en mi habitación arreglándome para ir a cenar, ya que no he olvidado la cena que me prometió Hitoshi esta noche. Habíamos quedado al pie de las escaleras y ahí voy a estar yo clavada bien puntual a las 22.00 n.n  
  
Ya lista y viendo la hora me preparo y salgo de mi habitación yendo, con algo de nerviosismo, hacia las escaleras. Allí ya está él vestido como Shippu no Jing. ¿Por qué seguirá disfrazado? .-.  
Me acerco por detrás y le sorprendo, ya que se queda mirándome de una forma muy extraña ..  
  
- Ey! ¿Por qué llevas puesto eso? - pregunto para quitarme el interrogante de encima  
  
- Porque no quiero que la gente me vea, además por si no lo recuerdas, mi hermano está en este hotel también.  
  
-¿Qué? Oó pues no, no me acordaba...  
  
Se crea un incómodo ambiente de silencio y lo rompo con la única pregunta que me viene a la mente en ese instante:  
  
- Y.. ¿dónde cenaremos?  
  
-Oh! En mi habitación, ya lo he encargado todo, así podremos cenar tranquilos...  
  
- Dirás que así podrás cenar -.- con esa máscara dudo que puedas comer  
  
- Jeje! =P sí, y por eso también xD   
Bien, subimos?  
  
-Claro!  
  
Cogemos el ascensor para dirigirnos a la habitación de Hitoshi, y al pasar por la habitación de al lado se oyen algunos gritos de mucha gente reunida ahí. Al distraerme, me quedo parada en medio del pasillo y consecutivamente me acerco a la puerta de donde provenía todo ese ruido.  
  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No seas tan metiche - me dice Hitoshi en tono desaprobador  
  
-¿Y por qué no? =D  
  
No me deja terminar de decir cuando me coge del brazo y me arrastra al interior de su habitación.  
  
-Ey! ¿por qué hiciste eso?  
  
- Deberías saber que esa habitación que tanto te ha atraído es la de mi hermano y sus amigos. Podrían haberte descubierto.  
  
-Vaya... lo tienes todo muy bien planeado, verdad?  
  
- Lo cierto es que no, voy improvisando a la marcha  
  
- Normal que necesites mi ayuda...  
  
- No es que la necesite, pero me haría más fácil las cosas...  
  
De repente me fijo que esta conversación no va por muy buen camino, y que debería a veces mantenerme con la boca cerrada, al fin y al cabo fui yo quien insistió en ayudarle y sobretodo en verle...  
  
- Este... - comienzo para desviar la conversación - tengo hambre, ¿donde esta la comida? n.n  
  
Hitoshi creo que me dedica una sonrisa (aún está tapado y no lo veo bien) y me dirige al comedor donde hay una mesa para dos preparada muy elegantemente.  
  
- Acomódate, ahora vengo  
  
Hitoshi se va hacia otra habitación y yo me quito la chaqueta y la dejo por ahí para sentirme más cómoda y me aproximo a la mesa para esperarle.  
  
Poco después aparece de la habitación por la que entró Shippu anteriormente, un chico muy guapo, con pelo largo recogido en una coleta corta, de ojos marrones y camisa amarilla desabrochada. Sin poder evitarlo mi cara se acalora mas de lo normal y me quedo mirándole fijamente (_**N/A:**_ Con la boca abierta y ojos desorbitados xD)  
  
- Uh? ¿Te pasa algo Hikaru? - me pregunta al verme tan embobada  
  
- ¿Qué? Oó ah, no.. es que me quede pensando en algo y estaba distraída n.nU "estaba pensando en lo bueno que estás º¬º"  
  
Es increíble lo que hacen unos cuantos años en una persona, si antes era guapo, ahora no se puede imaginar cuánto más -  
Se va aproximando hacia mí y sin poder controlarme, mi corazón se va acelerando cada vez más e intento mirar a otro lado para relajarme.   
Se sienta frente a mi en la mesa y me mira extrañado.  
  
- ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
  
- Ehh, que si, que si n.nU - digo intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo creo que sin éxito...  
  
- Oye, algo que se me olvidó preguntarte esta tarde en el parque...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Cómo me encontraste?  
  
- Emm... casualidad supongo n.nU  
  
- Vamos, dime la verdad - insistía al no creerme. Con los nervios no se mentir -.-  
  
- Está bien... mi abuelo me dijo que los hermanos Kinomiya se encontrarían aquí, en Rusia, y se me ocurrió venir a ver que era de ellos... - expliqué. La verdad era esa, aunque sin hablar en plural n.nU (_**N/A:**_ "sea que en vez de hermanos... hermano =P)  
  
- Ohhh... esa es la ventaja de tener un abuelo como el tuyo, no?  
  
- Jeje pues sí Siempre que quiera enterarme de exclusividades lo hago nn  
  
- Yo también me enteré de que mi abuelo está bien influenciado  
  
Sí, nuestros abuelos son muy amigos después de los campeonatos que tu hermano pasó, ellos viajaron juntos y se hicieron grandes amigos n.n  
  
- Nuestras familias juntas de nuevo tras tantos años  
  
- Sep n.n Pero no hace tanto   
  
- Para mi hermano y mi abuelo si  
  
- Si -.- ya me ha hecho saber Takao lo feliz que ha sido sin m  
  
- Jajaja! xDD Espera.. ¿has hablado con él?  
  
- Sí, esta tarde nos lo encontramos en la abadía mientras entrenábamos. Sigue igual que siempre -.- no ha cambiado ni lo más mínimo o   
Estuvo recordando viejos tiempos, y el día en el que decidiste marcharte a Europa  
  
- Ohh.. ese día.. - recordaba - dime, ¿por qué defendiste a Takao con aquel anillo de ataque?  
  
-¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? Oo  
  
- Te dije que después hablaría con él y así lo hice y me lo contó todo, pero me quedé de piedra al final cuando acabó de relatarme la historia. Jamás hubiera pensado que defenderías a Takao xDD  
  
- Feh! ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice.. me daría lástima o que sé yo -.-  
  
- Jeje, sabes? pero fue una suerte que os mudarais de alli  
  
- Sobretodo para Takao -.-  
  
- No, y para mí también  
  
Tras ese comentario noto que vuelvo a ruborizarme más... Rayos! ya había conseguido calmarme!   
  
- ¿Por, por qué lo dices? - pregunto aun ya sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
- Porque dio la casualidad de que vinisteis a la misma ciudad que yo estaba n.n   
  
- Ah eso... n.nU  
  
- Solo, en un país extraño y sin nadie a quien conociera... fue para mi una alegría saber que estabas alli  
  
- Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte y nunca lo he hecho...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
-¿Por qué tenías tanto interés en viajar a Europa? Dejaste todo por ello...  
  
Tras formular mi pregunta Hitoshi mantuvo un breve silencio manteniéndose serio, e iba a cambiar de tema viendo que no había sido muy oportuna al preguntar, cuando él decidió responder al fin.  
  
- Cuando era pequeño mi madre me dijo que ella siempre había soñado con poder viajar a Europa. Siempre me hablaba de países maravillosos y bellos que deseaba conocer, y supongo que poco a poco su sueño se convirtió en el mío.  
Poco antes de que muriese me pidió que algún día cumpliera por ella ese sueño que ambos acabamos compartiendo, y... bueno por eso fue... - relató melancólicamente  
  
- Lo siento mucho...   
Recuerdo que tu madre se parecía mucho a ti, era muy guapa  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes recordarlo? Solo tenías 3 años  
  
- No lo sé, pero la recuerdo un poco. Era muy cariñosa con todos y.. olía muy bien.  
  
Hitoshi se me quedó mirando pensativo, como si él también recordara aquello.   
  
- Ehh.. bueno!! - digo rompiendo el silencio que había de nuevo - ¿Empezamos a comer?  
  
- Está bien  
  
**_Flach Back _**(**_N/A: _**Mientras comen ambos recuerdan su estancia en Europa en sus años jóvenes)  
  
En una calle vacía, caminaba un chico de 13 años, mientras observaba su alrededor, como si estuviera memorizando el sitio. De pronto una voz conocida, le sacó de su mente...  
  
- Hitoshi! n.n  
  
- Hikaru! Oo  
  
- ¿Qué tal? Hace casi un año que no nos veíamos n.n  
  
- No, la verdad .. ¿Qué estás haciendo por Europa?  
  
- Nos hemos mudado, es por el trabajo de mi padre, le han trasladado aquí, y depende de cómo le vaya así nos quedaremos...  
  
- Me alegro de verte n.n  
  
- ¿Has hecho muchos amigos desde que llevas aquí?  
  
La cara de Hitoshi se apagó de repente como si hubiera recordado algo terrible  
  
- Lo cierto es que no muchos  
  
- Ohh .. pero si siempre has sido muy sociable!  
  
- La gente de aquí es muy diferente, créeme.  
  
Unos choques cercanos hicieron reaccionar a Hikaru y llevándose a Hitoshi con ella, fueron a ver de que se trataba.  
  
- Wooo un combate de blading! - exclama Hika emocionada - se nota que es un deporte de nivel mundial!   
  
Los chicos que estaban combatiendo dejaron de hacerlo y se fijaron en los nuevos visitantes.  
  
- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es el molesto chico que siempre pide que juguemos con él - se burla uno de los chicos, provocando que Hitoshi cerrara sus puños con fuerza y apretaba sus dientes con una mirada llena de odio.  
  
- Y hoy viene acompañado y todo xDD  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - salta Hika con tono desafiante  
  
- Uy.. si salta a defenderlo - seguían burlándose  
  
- Grrr... os reto! a ver si sois tan chulitos cuando os derrote - dice Hika harta sacando su lanzador  
  
- Pero que veo, una niña con algo tan valioso en su posesión.. mm... hagamos una apuesta, quien pierda le tendrá que dar al otro su beyblade, te parece bien?  
  
- No lo hagas, no merece la pena - le murmura Hitoshi - vámonos - dice con las manos en los bolsillos impasiblemente, pero se detiene al oír lo que exclama Hikaru:  
  
- Acepto!   
  
- Esta bien niña, a jugar!  
  
- Hitoshi ten un poco de fe, eh? que no soy tan mala a fin de cuentas  
  
- No, claro, y menos en las instalaciones que puedes entrenarte   
  
-Jeje, por eso  
  
- Venga, jugadores en sus posiciones! 3, 2, 1... ¡a volar!  
  
Ambos blades saltaron al plato al oír la señal, el de Hikaru se movía por todo el plato dando vueltas alrededor del que estaba fijo en el centro.  
  
-Hika, utiliza la técnica de vuelo contra ese blade - aconseja Hitoshi  
  
- ¿Qué te propones?  
  
- Hazme caso, conozco ese blade más que tu, sigue mis instrucciones y no perderás  
  
-Yo también sé jugar por mi cuenta ¬¬  
  
-Eso no lo pongo en duda, pero hazme caso  
  
-Ag! esta bien -.- ¡adelante!  
  
El blade de repente se elevó en el aire, quedando unos segundos suspendidos, como si volara, (_**N/A:**_ Tipo matrix xDD) y cayó con velocidad vertiginosa hacia el blade que seguía girando en el centro, provocando que se impactara y el blade del centro se destruyera, resultando Hikaru la ganadora.  
  
- Si! vaya, y yo que pensaba que no iba a ser tan rápido - dijo Hika con tono aburrido - y ni siquiera tengo un premio pues ese patético blade se ha roto...  
  
- Grrr.. ¿quien te has creído que eres? - gritó uno de los chicos  
  
- ¿Cómo que quién? Pues yo misma, la fabulosa Hikaru Agata!!  
  
Tanto los chicos, como Hitoshi se quedaron con una gota en sus cabezas por la modestia de la chica.   
  
- Por cierto Hitoshi, gracias por el consejo de utilizar esa técnica nn ¿como lo sabías?  
  
- El blade de ese chico es muy lento comparado al tuyo Hika, solo tenías que usar una técnica de velocidad contra él y elegí esa.  
  
- Nos volveremos a ver! - exclamó furioso el chico que acababa de ser derrotado, mientras se iba con su banda.  
  
- Bueno, y ¿que tal está tu padre?   
-------------------------------  
  
Un año después Hitoshi decidió participar en el torneo mundial que se celebraba cada 4 años, y esta vez la sede del campeonato se celebraba en el país europeo de Alemania. Para entonces Hika y él eran muy buenos amigos y ésta le ayudaba a entrenar, ya que no podía participar por su corta edad, ya que aunque aparentase más, al fin y al cabo seguía teniendo 9 años.  
  
Estando en el estadio viendo las pruebas....  
  
- Jo! yo también quiero participar! . ¡Soy mejor que los que se presentan!  
  
-Siempre tan modesta Hikaru =P  
  
-¡Pero si es verdad! ¿Acaso me lo vas a negar? - dijo señalando a quien se encontraba en ese momento combatiendo para las clasificaciones que acababa de ser derrotado  
  
- No todos serán así... Además debes aprender a tener paciencia, eres demasiado joven y lo sabes - dijo tranquilamente  
  
-¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué importa la edad? Lo que hay que tener en cuenta es la habilidad de cada uno, ¡deberían cambiar las reglas!  
  
- Hika, que tu seas una magnífica blader con tan solo 9 años no significa que el resto del mundo también lo sea, así que dudo que cambien las reglas solo por ti. Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar para que cuando tengas tu oportunidad seas imparable - dijo sin levantar la voz  
  
- ¡Pero si ya lo soy!  
  
- Ja! permíteme que lo dude, aún te queda mucho por aprender y aún no has conseguido derrotarme  
  
-Keh! - exclamó resignada - venga, baja ahí y demuestra tu valía; es tu turno.  
  
Hitoshi superó a todos sus rivales con tanta facilidad que hasta a él mismo le impresionaba, consiguiendo clasificarse para los octavos de final.  
Iba subiendo en su posición sin problemas aunque cada vez más se notaba mas el nivel que había llegado a esa posición.  
Hikaru siempre le acompañaba y animaba, celebrando con él sus triunfos.  
  
El estadio se abarrotó con las semifinales, donde se decidiría quienes serían los finalistas y aspirantes al título de campeón mundial.  
Como era de esperar Hitoshi fue uno de los finalistas. Era el chico más joven y prometedor que había y era de esperar que llegara a la final, pero por otra parte había otro chico bastante bueno que ganó en las semifinales que también tenía muchas posibilidades de convertirse en ganador.  
  
Ya había finalistas: Hitoshi Kinomiya V.S. Sutaro Kanota...  
  
**_Fin del flash back_**  
  
- Lamento mucho no haber podido estar presente en ese combate  
  
- Tú no podías hacer nada... aunque me derrumbé un poco al saber que mi gran apoyo se marchaba  
  
-No sabes los gritos y pataleos _**(N/A: **_por no decir algún mordisco xD) que daba en el coche mientras íbamos hacia el aeropuerto - dije entre risas  
  
-Fue una lástima que os mudarais precisamente ese día, me hubiera gustado que pudieses haberme visto en aquel combate...  
  
-¡Lo hice! No en persona, pero te vi por la tele... recuerda que era una final importantísima  
  
-No sé si lo sabes... pero aquella victoria fue para ti  
  
Con sus palabras me quedé helada y sobretodo muy sonrojada, estaba claro que yo no tenía ni idea de eso... Entre tanta impresión intente hablar.  
  
-¿Qué? .. ¿por, por qué?  
  
-Tu estuviste ese año a mi lado y si a alguien le debía algo, esa era a tí.  
  
Todavía no podía salir de mi asombro, recordaba la intensidad y desesperación con la cual Hitoshi había luchado en aquella final y enterarme de que era por mí...  
  
- Yo... no sé que decir... Oo  
  
- No tienes por qué hacerlo  
  
Un nuevo silencio reinó en la habitación, mi mente se encontraba al borde de un vórtice y todos mis sentimientos se revolucionaron de golpe. Él seguía frente a mí impasiblemente... De pronto recordé una cosa que quería preguntarle y agradecí infinitamente que me acordara justamente en ese momento para romper el silencio creado.  
  
- Oye Hitoshi...  
  
-Si?  
  
-Acabo de acordarme de algo que quería preguntarte y no tuve oportunidad antes... ¿De qué conocías a Alexia? ¿Por que estaba tan resentida contigo?  
  
- Ahí debo corregirte.... No estabas enfadada conmigo sino con Shippu no Jing =P  
  
- Vale --U pero tu le conoces tan bien como a ti mismo "esto es ridículo" así que sabrás la repuesta   
  
-xDD buen argumento. Verás ¿recuerdas la historia de Shippu?  
  
-Sí, le utilizabas para poder entrenar, pero tras el rechazo de esos niñatos todos te infravaloraban y por eso decidiste crearte esa nueva identidad. Pero tras tu actuación en el mundial y pisotearles tan fácilmente, decidiste no volver a usarlo...  
  
-Exacto. Pero a veces por ser el campeón mundial, algunos me tenían miedo y nadie quería enfrentarse a mí y me aburría mucho, así que opté por ser Shippu una vez más y buscar rivales. Entre estos encontré a Alexia y aceptó el reto. Reconozco que me pasé un poco con ella pero seguro que eso la fortaleció...  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Su actitud era algo rebelde y sarcástica, siempre vacilaba e intentaba intimidar, y debo admitir que a veces me hacía perder los nervios, por eso pasó lo que pasó... me enfadé un poquito y tras derrotarla, yo también traté de ser tan rudo como ella aparentaba... el resto te lo puedes imaginar con lo sucedido esta tarde...  
  
-Vaaya... tú enfadado... pocas veces te lo he visto, sin duda Alexia debe ser muy buena  
  
-Ya la has visto, podría haberme derrotado en la tarde... sin duda la fortalecí U   
  
Entre tanta conversación y recuerdos, veo que en mi reloj ya marcan las 23.55! y me sorprendo un poco por lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo.  
  
-Como ha pasado el tiempo, verdad? - dijo levantándose de la mesa y empezando a recoger.  
  
-Espera! yo te ayudo!  
  
Le sigo con unos cuantos platos hacia la cocina y veo que está algo pensativo de espaldas a mí. Me acerco a él para dejar los platos en el fregadero y al hacerlo, me agarra la muñeca para que le mirase. Cuando lo hago veo sus hermosos ojos marrones clavados en mí, y con una expresión que nunca antes había visto en ellos, una mezcla de dulzura y deseo. Con ello, yo nuevamente no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelerase y le correspondo a esa mirada, con una un tanto nerviosa y dubitativa, y con cierto rubor en mis mejillas.  
Pasamos un breve, aunque yo diría eterno, rato así, y noto que Hitoshi tira de mí, aún sujeta por él de la muñeca, y me aproxima hacia sí.  
Estaba un poco aturdida, creyendo que todo aquello no podía ser real, y me dejaba llevar por mi corazón y por mis sentimientos, que ahora eran ellos los que controlaban mi ser.  
Entonces ocurrió.  
Al aproximarme hacia él, yo levanté mi cabeza y él agachó la suya, recibiendo mi primer beso de verdad... Fue apasionado, muy apasionado, ambos nos abrazábamos fuerte y dulcemente acariciando nuestras espaldas y atrayéndolas más y más... Nuestros labios se fundían en uno solo y nuestras lenguas se movían con total libertad buscándose entre ellas, con un compás perfecto, que parecían que bailasen...  
De no ser porque mi conciencia despertó en ese momento advirtiéndome de que era real y no una ilusión lo que estaba ocurriendo y me separé un poco, no lo hubiera hecho, tanto porque no podía como porque no quería...  
Algo descolocada y desconcertada me quedo a unos pasos frente a Hitoshi, separada de él, mirando hacia el suelo toda sonrojada, sin saber durante unos momentos qué hacer. Pero al subir tímidamente la mirada lentamente y encontrarme con la suya fija en mí, no puedo evitar volver a bajar la cabeza para no verle, y sin decir nada, ni dejarle reaccionar, salgo de ahí rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de mí, dejando a Hitoshi algo aturdido y dirigiéndome por mi parte, agitada a mi habitación.  
  
Nada más entrar empiezo a respirar fuertemente, apoyada en la puerta, y al ver que estoy sola y en mi habitación, me siento algo más aliviada... ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar? Oo   
Más tranquila, con la respiración normalizada, me dirijo hacia mi cama a consultarlo con la almohada. La consulta dura hasta bien tarde, hasta que muerta de cansancio me quedo finalmente dormida.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
**Notas**: Una noche... emm... como decirlo... interesante, eh? Oo  
  
Hika: ....  
  
Takao: Es un milagro que Hika no tenga nada que decir O.o a pesar de lo asqueroso que ha estado eso último X.x  
  
Bra: ¿Pero qué dices? º-º ha estado apunto...  
  
Alexia: Oo pero que dices??  
  
Kai: Quiere decir que casi... (Alexia le tapa la boca rápidamente)  
  
Takao: Que casi que? ..   
  
Hitoshi: ...  
  
Tala: Takao, pareces cortito -.-  
  
Bra: ¿Que lo parece? O.o me sorprendes Tala, ya deberías saber que lo es ¬¬  
  
Takao: Oye! no lo soy! Solo que no entiendo a lo que os referís ..  
  
Alexia: Hitoshi, alguien le ha explicado a tu hermano de donde vienen los niños?  
  
(Hitoshi muerto de vergüenza se retira sin decir nada más)  
  
Alexia: Hey! Volverás, no? Te necesito aquí el próximo capítulo!! (gritando a un Hitoshi ya muy lejos)  
  
Hika: Ha sido listo al marcharse ahora... quizá con su ida, ni noten la mía (murmurando)  
  
Bra: Ni se te ocurra! (saliendo de quien sabe donde)  
  
Hika: Ahh! que susto...  
  
Bra: ¿Por qué te fuiste así tan de repente? º-º  
  
Alexia: (tirando de Bra para que se aparte de Hika) eso es cosa suya, no te interesa ¬¬   
  
Bra: Pero.. yo quiero saber T.T  
  
Alexia: Es su vida y sus sentimientos, déjala con ellos  
  
Bra: Ju v.v al menos deja que ella conteste por sí misma n.n  
  
Hika: Ehh... lo que ha dicho Alexia  
  
Bra: X.x vale  
  
Tala: Venga, tranquila...  
  
Alexia: Se me ocurre algo... ya que tanto quieres saber por qué hizo lo que hizo... ¿quieres que te lo haga a ti para que lo experimentes y lo sepas?  
  
Tala: Nos vamos (responde rápidamente agarrando a Bra, para que no la deje contestar)  
  
Kai: Adios ..   
  
Alexia: Eso significa que él conocía muy bien la respuesta y no la compartía xDDD  
  
Kai: Alex...  
  
Alexia: Uh? Dime Kai  
  
Kai: Hikaru se ha ido...  
  
Alexia: ¿Qué? O.o   
  
(Aparece una bola de paja tipo oeste mostrando únicamente a Alexia y a Kai... solos)  
  
Alexia: Bien, entonces aquí ya no hay nadie, nos-vemos (todo rápido)

-----------------------  
  
No quise meter lemon, porque no lo vi apropiado... así que mejor lo dejo así, para a quienes no le guste no se quejen y a quienes le guste tampoco lo hagan, porque por lo menos ha habido algo xD  
Ag! Pero que digo si a mi no me gustaba X.x  
Todo es por culpa de la influencia de un libro que me he leído que estaba genial y me ha hecho cambiar de parecer T.T   
  
Esto... pues eso, que espero sus reviews!! opinando qué debería haber hecho al respecto...  
Nos vemos en el próximo!!!  
  
P.D: Con esto de ff.net algunas caras no se verán y las he adaptado de otra forma que espero que se entiendan... (pero porq los asteriscos no dejan ponerlos!!?? >. 


	13. Bra: Discusiones y recuerdos

**Un viaje de inesperadas sorpresas 13**  
  
_**Bra:**_  
  
Alexia y yo acabamos de llegar, de la abadía, a nuestra habitación en el hotel. Una vez aquí, ella se dirige a su cuarto y yo al mío. En este, comienzo a buscar mi caja de herramientas de blades para empezar cuanto antes a restaurar el de Ana y así acabarlo pronto y poder descansar.  
Me paso más de 10 minutos revolviendo todo utensilio existente de mi habitación, y al no encontrar lo que busco, me quedo algo desconcertada por no saber dónde puede estar. Me dirijo a la habitación contínua a la mía y llamo para hablar con Alexia. Oigo un ruido inesperado y pasa un breve tiempo antes de que ella me abra la puerta. Al verla noto algo extraño en su rostro, además de que parecía como si acabase de correr 100 metros seguidos.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto aturdida  
  
- ¿Eh? Sí, perfectamente - me responde afligida - ¿qué querías?  
  
- Preguntarte si habías visto mi intrumental de blades  
  
- Ah! eso! si, disculpa te lo cogí ayer para retocar a Lynx y luego se me olvidó devolvértelo - dice entrando de nuevo a su cuarto y cogiendo de su escritorio mi caja - aquí lo tienes.  
  
Me quedo un rato mirándola extrañada por su actitud y luego, algo dudosa, recojo lo que me ofrece.  
  
- ¿Seguro que estás bien?  
  
- Sí, ¿por qué preguntas tanto? Estoy perfectamente.  
  
- De acuerdo, bueno voy a reparar el blade de Ana, me llevará bastante tiempo - digo con los pensamientos en otra parte  
  
- Seguro que lo harás muy bien, hasta luego - dijo rápidamente cerrando la puerta consecutivamente. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto...  
  
Dejo que pase un breve espacio de tiempo entre lo ocurrido, y para ello únicamente regreso a mi habitación y dejo las herramientas encima de mi mesa, regresando tras ello frente a la puerta cerrada de Alexia. Me pregunto si está bien lo que voy a hacer, pero estoy demasiado intrigada como para meditarlo realmente. Sin pensarlo demasiado en un descuido abro la puerta intentando pillar desprevenida a la ocupante en su interior y descubrir qué es lo que no quiere que vea y que tanto la ha hecho sobresaltarse antes, intentando ocultarlo.  
Al entrar repentinamente, la veo allí tumbada en la cama intentando ocultar algo que en ese momento estaba viendo y se me queda mirando de una forma muy perjudicial para mí...  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? - dice algo malhumorada incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia mí (glups! O.o)  
  
- Estoy preocupada por tí, estás muy rara y como no quieres contármelo, pensaba averiguarlo por mi cuenta  
  
- No estoy rara! soy as  
  
- No me cambies el tema, que nos conocemos ¬¬  
  
- ¿Y entonces que quieres?  
  
- saber que mirabas con tanto interés y que me ocultas  
  
- ¡No te interesa! ¡déjame en paz! - dice dándome la espalda y alejándose de nuevo hacia su cama  
  
Me quedo quieta en la habitación, sin irme, y tras un momento meditando todas sus palabras, llego a la conclusión de algo...  
  
- ¿Estabas viéndole a él? - pregunto arriesgándome mucho.  
  
Alexia me dirije una mirada un tanto extraña, una mezcla de reproche y verdad en ella... Pero en vez de decirme nada (mejor dicho, gritarme algo), para mi sorpresa, retira la mirada dirigiéndola de nuevo a su almohada y se queda en silencio. Cierro la puerta y me acerco a sentarme junto a ella.  
  
- Ya va siendo hora de que lo reconozcas, ¿no te parece? - digo suavemente sin apartar la mirada sobre ella.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - me dice desinteresadamente sin mirarme.  
  
- Que sigues enamorada de él  
  
Con esa aclaración tan directa, noto como a Alexia esas palabras le caen pesarosamente sobre ella y como un resorte, se gira bruscamente mirándome fijámente a los ojos.Le correspondo serenamente la mirada, intentando leer en la suya sus pensamientos, pero la mente de esta chica es un poco compleja, a pesar de todo...Parece ser que durante el rato en que nos quedamos en silencio, ambas intentamos descubrir los pensamientos de la otra, para saber cuales serían las palabras más adecuadas en esta situación.  
Llegado un momento, Alexia retira por fin su mirada de la mía y da un corto suspiro entrecerrando los ojos y vuelve a tumbarse agarrando la almohada.  
Cuando pensé que lo mejor sería dejar el ambiente en silencio e irme, Alexia empezó a hablar.  
  
- No lo estoy - dijo simplemente, provocando que se me quedara en el rostro una apariencia de incredulidad y al verla ella reflejada en mí, añadió: - al menos, eso creo...  
  
- ¿Que veías entonces?  
  
Alexia mete la mano bajo la almohada y al sacarla, lo hace acompañada de una fotografía de hace algunos años atrás, algo deteriorada. En esta se podía ver a un joven con mirada caoba y cabello grisáceo, con dos triángulos azules a cada lado de su cara... Al ver lo que ya suponía, la pregunto:  
  
- Y si dices que no lo estás... ¿por qué mirabas esa vieja fotografía?  
  
La pregunta, como ya esperaba, la pilla por sorpresa, y se queda algo confusa intentado reflexionar y encontrar una respuesta.  
  
- Únicamente... recordaba viejos tiempos... - dice entre susurros  
  
- Si solo es eso, ¿por qué entonces tu reacción?  
  
Sabía que a cada pregunta que la hacía se confundía aún más e intentaba reconstruir una teoría razonable a la cual atenerse.  
  
- Me pillaste desprevenida y me sorprendiste! - dice intentando recomponerse  
  
- Deja de negarlo, ¿y qué si aún te gusta? Si así es, entonces aprovecha la oportunidad que en su día desperdiciaste!  
  
Con esas palabras, noto como si a ella, cada una de éstas la cayesen como una hoja afilada en todo su cuerpo, y entonces me arrepiento de haberlas dicho tan de repente y todas seguidas. Intento disculparme, pero con su mirada tan amenazante e intimidadora llena de reproche, me veo en el pasillo antes de poder si quiera abrir mi boca, esta vez para disculparme...  
  
- ¡Fuera!  
  
Algo culpable, me debato en el pasillo, entre si entrar de nuevo y dejarme oír o mejor dejarla sola con sus pensamientos y discutirlo más tarde. Finalmente, visto que mi boca ya había hablado demasiado, opto por la segunda opción y me voy a mi cuarto, esta vez para ponerme manos a la obra con el trabajo pendiente.  
  
Dos horas más tarde, había por fín terminado el nuevo blade y mi nueva obra de arte. Es cierto que me había llevado más tiempo del que había previsto, pero no estaba totalmente concentrada por mi reciente discusión con Alexia.  
Tras dejar de contemplar al blade de Ana, siento que la puerta de la habitación de al lado se abre y sorprendiéndome, me levanto y salgo en su dirección.Veo que Alexia sale de su cuarto en silencio con un rostro meditativo y reacciona saliendo de sus pensamientos al verme a mí que a la vez estoy mirándola preguntándome qué debo hacer. Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato indefinido, por mi parte con un rostro confuso sin saber qu   
hacer, y por la de Alexia... sin expresón alguna. A veces es capaz de no manifestar ninguna reacción o sentimiento en su rostro por mucho que se le intente conseguir lo contrario.   
Seguimos así un tiempo más, hasta que Alexia por fin da el primer paso y comienza a hablar pausadamente:  
  
- Voy a la cocina, a ver que podemos cenar - y simplemente se dirige sin más hacia allí.  
  
- Alex! - exclamo para intentar detenerla y poder disculparme con ella, pero no se detiene, así que opto por seguirla y acompañarla hacia la cocina.  
  
Al llegar allí, ella está agachada ante el frigorífico mirando qué podíamos cenar y me fijo en su rostro, para ver si hay marcas de enfado o resentimiento contra mí, pero o lo disimula o no hay rastro de nada de eso... Preocupada, no aguanto más y se lo pregunto directamente:  
  
- Oye Alex, ¿te has enfadado conmigo por lo de antes? - pregunto con un tono de angustia en mi voz. Ella gira su cabeza aún agachada y me mira durante largo rato (o a mí me lo parece) hasta que vuelve su mirada a lo que estaba, coge algo de dentro del refrigerador y se levanta.  
  
- No - contesta simplemente sin mirarme.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara?  
  
Ella se da la vuelta, me mira aún sin expresión alguna, y vuelve a decir:  
  
- No, no esoy enfada contigo. ¿Mejor así?  
  
- Entonces algo te pasa, porque estás en un plan insoportable - al decir de nuevo palabras erróneas y arrepetirme demasiado tarde, noto que al menos éstas han despertado alguna expresión en su apariencia, pero sigue sin ser de enfado, ahora es una expresión seria, como si se estuviera intentando controlar por dentro.  
  
- No tienes porqué soportarme Bra - dice intentado parecer calmada, pero... - y tampoco... ¡eres quien para echarme mis errores en cara!  
  
- ¿Lo ves? sabía que estabas enfadada conmigo  
  
- No te creas que lo sabes todo! no te he mentido, no estoy enfadada, solo un poco molesta de que te inmiscuyas en donde no debes!   
  
- Si lo hago es porque me preocupo por ti!  
  
- ¿Y de que forma intentas ayudarme, eh? ¿Humillándome y restregándome todo lo que hice mal? ¿Amargándome por hacer que lo recuerde? Dí!  
  
- La forma de aprender es apartir de los errores cometidos...   
  
- Eso es una teoría, pero yo tengo otras propias, que prefiero llevar a cabo sin volver a sentir ciertas cosas  
  
Con esas palabras entiendo lo que quiere decir, intenta a su manera reflexionar las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, para experimentar y planear algo...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres probar? - digo finalmente. Ella me mira seriamente, como si me estuviera examinando o meditando una respuesta, pero para mi sorpresa frunce el ceño y esboza una sonrisa  
  
- Todavía no lo sé, tengo que investigar más - dice en un tono misterioso. Lo cierto es que esta chica me desconcierta, unas veces parece enfadada o molesta y luego con ese aire indescifrable...  
  
- Tienes razón, eres muy rara - digo sin más, lo que provoca que ella vuelva a sonreír.  
  
- En el fondo solo un poco... - hace una pausa - bueno, ¿y cómo ha quedado el blade de Ana?  
  
Aún un poco desconcertada por ver el resultado de nuestra discusión a lo que ha quedado reducida, la respondo que el blade está listo para que su dueña lo use cuando quiera, y mientras la respondo ella está de nuevo de espaldas a mí.  
  
- ¿Me escuchas?  
  
- Sï, alto y claro, ¿por qué?  
  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo entonces?  
  
- La cena, ¿a ti qué te parece?  
  
Observo con más detenimiento que está en la encimera preparando algo con algunos ingredientes que ha ido sacando de cajones, armarios y lo que sacó antes del frigorífico.  
  
- ¿Y qué hay de cenar? .  
  
Mientras termina de preparar todo, voy poniendo la mesa y al rato cuando ya he terminado, llega ella con la comida lista entre las manos.  
Nos sentamos y nos servimos la ensalada de pasta que ha preparado al final Alexia.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece? - me pregunta para que opine sobre la cena. La verdad es que tiene una pinta algo rara (a saber lo que ha mezclado) pero no me queda otra que probarlo y no quedar mal... Pero el sabor me sorprende  
  
- Hey! Está bueno!  
  
- Ejem! ¿por qué lo dices tan sorprendida? ¿no creías que lo estuviera?  
  
- Emm... esto... U esq la pinta que tiene, pues... es rara... - intento parecer convincente. Al escucharme lo que digo, Alexia cierra los ojos y sonrie para sí misma a lo que añade:  
  
- ¿Y eso no te enseña que no hay que subestimar ni confiar en las apariencias?  
  
Por un momento pienso que está hablando con doble sentido, y que en ese otro sentido se está refiriendo a sí misma. Medito un momento sus palabras y al final acabo también sonriendo.  
Durante la cena, noto un ambiente más relajado que antes y me arriesgo a abrir una conversación, esperando que el ambiente siga igual.  
  
- Oye Alex - ella me mira captando mi atención, esperando que continúe - entendería que no me quisieras contar lo que pretendes hacer con Kai, pero... ¿me lo cuentas?  
  
Noto que se le queda una cara de total perplejidad ante mi pregunta y tarda un rato en reaccionar, pero de pronto empieza a reirse, dejándome a mí ahora la desconcertada. Cuando se tranquiliza, y deja de reirse, me mira seriamente y me respode:  
  
- No - quedandome aún más paralizada de lo que estaba, al menos antes parpadeaba, pero ahora me he quedado de piedra. Ella nota mi reacción y vuelve a reirse con ganas. Se levanta de la mesa, se acerca a mí y me da un golpecito en la espalda  
  
- No tienes sentido del humor, Bra xDD   
Está bien, te contaré más o menos lo que estoy pensando, y así me aportas alguna idea.  
  
Ante sus palabras noto un gran alivio y me relajo, pero ella no puede dejar de reír ¬¬   
  
- ¿Y bien? -.- - digo esperando que recobre la compostura  
  
- Jeje... - se recobra y vuelve a ponerse normal - ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez y como empezó?  
  
Claro que lo recordaba, desde hace dos o tres años Alexia había conocido a Kai en un torneo de beyblade, al principio, a pesar de que era la comitiva entre todas las chicas, porque es guapo y demás, Alexia no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención, pues no es tan superficial como para hacerlo. Por otra parte ese chico, no era muy creído tampoco y pasaba olímpicamente de las demás.  
Casualmente, mientras Kai estaba practicando unos lanzamientos, Alexia pasaba por allí y se quedó mirandolo entrenar. Cuando él se dio cuenta de su presencia paró y también se quedó mirándola, como si la examinara...   
  
(**_Flash back_**)  
  
- Uh? ¿Qué miras tanto? - pregunta Alexia a la defensiva. Kai se quedó callado durante un rato, sin apartar la vista hasta que finalmente responde  
  
- ¿Y tú?  
  
Alexia se extrañó ante la pregunta y se dio cuenta de que también estaba a la defensiva, por lo que respondió.  
  
- Solo me quedé viendo como entrenabas, tu blade me llamó la atención, no seas tan creído - y tras decir eso se marchó dejando al chico algo desconcertado.   
  
Al día siguiente, se presentarían las clasificaciones para la entrada al torneo y Alexia estaba en un callejón practicando con su blade, viendo las mejoras que le había aplicado a éste. De pronto alguien se acercó por detrás sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se desconcentrara. Al girarse se encontró con un par de chicos que no hacían nada más que quedarse mirandola de forma algo rara.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que queréis? - pregunta algo molesta  
  
- ¿Nosotros? Nada en especial, ¿verdad? - dice mirando a su acompañante mientras pone una sonrisa muy falsa  
  
Por otra parte fuera del callejón, pasaba impasiblemente un chico que se detuvo ante éste al ver el panorama que había, pero no intervino, solo esperaba y observaba...  
  
- Bien, pues si no hacéis nada, ¿por qué no os váis? - decía Alexia controlando los nervios que la acometían de repente, apretando sin ser consciente el lanzador que tenía en su mano  
  
- ¿Te interrumpimos? - dice el otro con sarcasmo  
  
- A decir verdad sí, pero no importa, de todas formas tengo que irme... - responde comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida teniendo que pasar frente a ellos. Pero de pronto uno de ellos le agarra del brazo deteniéndola.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - dice acorralándola  
  
- Por vuestro bien dejadme en paz y no tendréis problemas - dice calmadamente con los brazos cruzados  
  
- Uhhh, como temblamos... - dicen burlándose y riéndose  
  
- Vosotros os lo habéis buscado... Lynx!!!! - exclamó lanzando su blade  
  
- ¿Quieres pelea? nosotros te la daremos ¡adelante! - dicen ambos lanzando sus respectivos blades  
  
Era un combate muy desigual, ellos eran dos y Alexia solo una, pero de todas formas intentaba encarar con valentía y confianza su nuevo reto hacia la libertad. Los blades de los chicos intentaban acorralarla y golpearla a la vez, y en un primer ataque lo consiguieron, pero su blade aún resistía y giraba.  
  
Desde fuera el espectador, seguía sin intervenir, y estaba planteandose si realmente hacerlo, para crear un combate más justo e igualado, aunque lo que vio a continuación le dejó aún con si debería ayudar.  
  
Los dos blades seguían con la misma estrategia, la de golpear cada uno por un lado y a la vez al blade oponente que se encontraba entre ellos acorralado.  
  
- Vas a perder y sucumbirás ante nosotros   
  
- Keh! yo no apostaría por ello - decía con coraje y en apuros bastante visibles - Lynx!! no nos dejaremos acorralar como a una simple rata, nosotros somos todo lo opuesto, así que... vuela!!!  
  
En el momento en el que dio la orden ambos blades chocaron entre sí con una fuerza que casi los deja sin fuerzas para continuar, pero solo "casi" así que llenos de ira, fueron al contraataque nada más que el blade contrario aterrizase al suelo. Justo al momento de que perdiera el equilibrio por un mal aterrizaje acompañado de un golpe que se dirigía con furia hacia él, apareció un cuarto blade de color azul que se interpuso entre el blanco de Alexia   
defendiéndola de ese ataque. Ella se sorprendió por un momento de la nueva y oportuna aparición, resultándole muy familiar aquel blade, pero no era momento para distraerse y aprovechando que sus rivales también estaban confundidos se puso en acción.   
Ahora era un combate igualado y con un movimiento perfectamente coordinado entre el nuevo y misterioso blade y el de Alexia, consiguieron derrotar al par de blades que habían osado desafiarles.  
Mientras que desolados los dos chicos salieron corriendo de aquel lugar, Alexia no apartó la mirada del blade que acompañó al suyo en esta batalla, y al ver que regresaba por donde vino, lo siguió y se encontró con su dueño...  
  
- ¡Tú! O.o - fue lo único que consiguió decir en ese instante  
  
- Pensé que dirías otra cosa, no sé, como por ejemplo, ¿gracias? - respondió sarcásticamente, lo que rompió el trance en el que ella se encontraba  
  
- Perdona.. ¿cómo dices? - dijo algo incrédula  
  
- Si no hubiera sido por mí, hubieras perdido, reconócelo  
  
- No me has dado oportunidad de demostrarte que no hubiera sido así, imagino que piensas que cualquier chica es incapaz de enfrentarse a dos blades a la vez, por muy ineptos que éstos sean, ¿verdad? - sus palabras le pillan por sorpresa y no responde - eres un machista -.-   
pero en cambio le doy las gracias a tu blade.  
  
- Con eso me conformo - acaba diciendo. A lo que ella, que ya estaba de espaldas y pretendía irse la pilla por sorpresa y se gira mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
- No pensaba que te conformabas con tan poco  
  
- Viniendo de ti, eso es mucho  
  
Ambos seguían mirándose fijamente sin apartar ninguno la mirada del otro, pasaron así un rato, hasta que Alexia cedió, cerrando los ojos y torciendo levemente la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa.  
  
- Tienes razón, por cierto, ¿cuál es el nombre de aquel que me ayudó?  
  
El chico se confundió por un instante, ¿a quién se estaba refiriendo? ¿a su blade o a él mismo? Pero poco le duró ese estado, pues tras reirse irónicamente y brillarle los ojos de una forma enigmática, respondio  
  
- Mi blade se llama Dranzer  
  
- Pues encantada, pero no he preguntado eso  
  
- Lo sé, solo quería que te delataras  
  
- Hmph, y yo quería hacerlo  
  
- Lo s  
  
- ¿Lo sabes todo?  
  
- No, no sé tu nombre  
  
- Está bien, te lo has ganado, me llamo Alexia Aikawa  
  
- Un placer, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú Alexia  
  
- Te respondería que igualmente, pero yo aún sigo sin saber el tuyo  
  
- Kai Hiwatari - dice estrechándole la mano, con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar  
  
- Ahora está mejor - dice devolviéndosela mientras se reía  
  
(_**Fin del flash back**_)  
  
Desde entonces, ella no le ha olvidado, ni tampoco ese momento tan peculiar y único que compartieron.  
  
- Si, me acuerdo perfectamente  
  
- No fui capaz de decirle nada durante todo el torneo, y... perdí mi oportunidad, no volví a verle ni a saber de él...  
  
- Hasta ahora que ni siquera supiste como reaccionar - concluyo por ella  
  
- Es que no sabía que tenía que reaccionar de alguna forma, ha pasado mucho tiempo y esos sentimientos estaban durmiendo.. hasta hoy  
  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?  
  
- Simplemente ser yo... ser natural y punto  
  
- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer  
  
Al dar por acabada la conversación, recogemos la mesa y cada una nos vamos a nuestro cuarto a descansar para el día siguiente.  
  
Me pongo el camisón y me acuesto y al cerrar los ojos no puedo evitar volverlos a abrir rápidamente por lo que he visto... Los ojos azules de un chico que me miraba y me atravesaba el alma con esa mirada....  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
**Notas:** Lo conseguí!! lo acabé!! nn  
Empiezan las aclaración del pasado de los nuevos personajes (aunq ya de nuevos, tienen poco xD)  
¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? =)  
  
Kai: Eso no lo sabes ni tú ¬¬  
  
Alexia: - (se cae) más que tú, permiteme que te lo diga, sé =P  
  
Hika: Pero nadie sabe más que yo!  
  
Tala: Modestia aparte, como siempre... -.-  
  
Takao: Yo sí!  
  
Todo el mundo te le queda mirando  
  
Todos: Jajajajaja! xDDDDD  
  
Takao: Hey! ¿Qué he dicho?  
  
Bra:  Jaja! nada, nada...  
  
Hika: No, dejale... a ver ¿qué sabes?  
  
Hitoshi: Hika.. yo que tú no haría eso... (intentando advertir de la boca de su hermano)  
  
Takao:  Bien, sé que tú por ejemplo estás colada por mi hermano desde que éramos pequeños, que mi hermano (le tapan la boca rápidamente)  
  
Hitoshi: Vale, enano, ya has dicho demasiado  
  
Hika: Oo   
  
Alexia: Eso pasa por subestimar al niño este...  
  
Takao: De niño nada!! También sé que tú (mazazo para Takao)  
  
Alexia: nñ lo tomé prestado (enseñando el mazo)  
  
Hika: Hey! y luego me dices a mí que no use a pelusa?  
  
Alexia: Para el caso que me haces... -.-   
  
Bra: Entonces yo también me traeré a Yiru -  
  
Alexia y Tala: Nooo ¬¬  
  
Bra: bueno... ¬¬  
  
Kai:  Esto cada vez está peor... -.- a la próxima ni vengo siquiera  
  
Alexia: TT y me vas a dejar sola ante todos estos?  
  
Kai: No te hagas la inocente, tú eres igual  
  
Alexia: (cara de angelito y haciendo pucheros XD) ¿de veras?  
  
Kai: Ehhh... (se va)  
  
Alexia: Hey! vuelve!!! (se va detrás de él y se detiene al ver que aún siguen en directo) hasta el próximo capítulo (vuelve a irse)  
  
_Finaliza la transmisión_


End file.
